


Let The Games Begin

by frecklesnconstillations



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay, Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Matt Holt & Shiro Friendship, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesnconstillations/pseuds/frecklesnconstillations
Summary: voltron college athlete auLance McClain is a double athlete for Garrison University, a highly competitive school in all aspects. Lance didn’t think during his time here he would fall for his rival, literally.“Aww..caption McClain gonna take a knee?”“You better watch it Kogane!”
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), James Griffin/Ryan Kinkade, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!
> 
> welcome to some good klance playing sports together and being messy.
> 
> underage drinking is mention

"Ugh!" Lance groans out in agony after another graded paper is handed back to him. In red a fat 68% with a frowny face is circled driving Lance up a wall. _Why did I have to be paired with these people!_ Lance drags himself out of his seat and makes his way over to Hunk.

"Hunky~ Why can't I join your group." He whines, draping himself over the shoulders of his best friend. Nothing in this advanced Physics class has been going well ever since he was partnered up with some randoms he didn't know existed. And on top of that they weren't helping at all!

"You can probably ask Professor Coran into moving into my group. He does seem to like us." Hunk reasoned but Lance was too out of it to even consider it.

"Yeah you're right. Maybe he'll even offer us a free milkshake too!" Lance sarcastically responded with more whines in Hunk's ear.

Hunk frowned at him and his guilt started to rise. "I'm sorry. You're actually right, I can try to talk to him now." All it took was a single look from that giant teddy bear and Lance would commit murder for him.

Leaving his crumpled up paper with Hunk, Lance made his way up to where Professor Coran was currently standing. His tall and lean self with that hideous orange mustache were nightmares in Lance's dreams. Floating around him were more bad grades and his silly accent that no one could understand a single word he said.

"Lance me boy, how can I help?"

" I was wondering if by any chance I could join Hunk's- or even another group." Lance waved his hands in front of himself trying to express how it wasn't just Hunk's group he wanted to join.

"And what seems to be the problem." His Professor responded twirling a corner of his mustache.

"Well..." Lance started sheepishly as he moved into further detail about how he had done all the work when hispartners haven't. How they blamed Lance for their bad test grades and even tried to get him to do their homework for another class.

"I see. You do seem to be in a wee bit of a pickle. I can assure you since you are one of my brightest students you can leave that group. However, you'll have to pay for it..."

Lance felt his heart stop beating for a moment. _Pay for it? How would he pay for it? Does that mean drug money? Prostitution? His good grades? His weekly work check?_

"Until next week your milkshake order will be full price." Lance's knees gave out, causing him to buckle down a bit.

"Whew.. You scared me there Professor." Lance awkwardly laughed along with him, his hand resting over his beating heart. He needed to take a break from all the crime podcast's Pidge had given him.

Once the clock hit 4:00pm, class was officially over. Lance thanked his Professor and waited for Hunk to catch up. The two walked from the science hall towards Hunk's minivan in the parking lot. As much as Lance loved Hunk, his minivan was a no no for him.

His van, or officially named Betty, was this beige color covered in duct tape. Not to mention she was a year younger than they both were. Lance would kill to see the day Betty takes her final breath, but she could only do it until they either get a new car or he gets his own.

Lance hopped in the passenger seat and kicked his feet up on the dash. Hunk hopped in the driver's seat and smacked Lance's legs down.

Upon starting the car, she sputtered. Hunk gave his all too knowing embarrassed smile as he turned the key four more times after that. "I'm telling you she's still got life."

"I'm telling you _she_ ain't!"

"Huh! Betty don't listen to him! He's jealous at your highly advanced motor skills and perfectly running engine." Hunk said squeezing his eyes shut as he turned the keys once more.

Surprising Betty was a fighter. She roared to life giving off a steady purr as the two boys laughed. Hunk shifts gears and they exited the parking lot.

They lived off campus, but still close by unlike several of their peers. Their house was close enough to be biked maybe even walked if they wanted to, but they had a pretty busy highway to cross. And unfortunately for them they were four houses down from the first house of Mamora, their rival school which was literally across the street.

Mamora was this private and just as competitive school as Garrison. However Mamora was an elite selective school who had an acception rate of 10%. He never really knew much about the school, but he did know their sports were really good and the parties that were thrown were out of this world.

"Damn the Blades are already starting to get ready for tonight." Lance stated as they pulled down their extremely crowded narrow street with cars parked on both sides.

It was tradition or something for the Blades to hold big parties for sports, such as football in general, first games, home games and senior nights. Meaning there were parties almost every week maybe even twice a week.

Garrison didn't do much parties, as for the sake of reputation they didn't, but they were always invited to the Blades'. Especially on rival nights, now those were fun. Lance had been taken by surprised his first rival night for soccer and how crowed the stadium had been. That was the first time he's seen Mamora students in person and they were tall and intimidating. All buff and scary looking, but Lance was pretty scary in soccer.

That was until he met a player that could keep up his his skills and speed. That almost never happened. Occasionally a good play could be a couple feet behind but this play was stealing balls from him. Him and his dumb ponytail.

However, tonight wasn't a rival night. The Blades would be taking on University of Daibazaal, a school that was average in sports but would be crushed by the two schools.

"Dude, I do not have it in me to practice today. Tell coach I have like a doctors appointment or something. He'll believe you." Lance complained as they pulled into their driveway.

"Lance. It's friday and the first football game. We don't have practice today." Hunk said shocking Lance enough to make him bounce from his seat.

"Wow! A break! Why did no one tell me it was Football Friday?" He whines as they reached for the car handle.

They both walked inside, their other roommate clearly home as their shoes were laying in the middle of the hall and not stacked with the others.

"Pidge how many times do I gotta tell you. Shoes. On. Rack!" Lance yelled following Hunk into the kitchen. He pulled out some yummy looking ingredients and felt his stomach growl.

He left Hunk to do his amazing master chief skills and wander over to Pidge's closed off door. He gave a knock and then opened the door to see what kind of machine they were building now.

" _STOP_! Don't you _DARE_ take a step into here!" Lance froze not wanting to be attacked by this 4'11 gremlin they so kindly welcomed in their home.

Lance watched as they fumbled with pieces, carefully putting them in place, blowing on this here and there. "This is the last piece." They said quietly, slowly placing the small black lego looking object into the box. As Pidge places the object down a static zppt was heard.

"Fuck!" They yelled huffing out and kicking the cardboard box the pieces were shipped in. Lance quickly moved out of the way as Pidge approached the door, stomping into the kitchen.

Hunk had placed a plate of quesadillas in front of them and move onto a plate for Lance and then himself. They silently watched Pidge angrily chew on the tortilla.

"So..."

"God dammit! I had it and you and your sock wearing self had to ruin it!" Lance went wide eye at the accusation they had made directed at him.

"Hey! I did nothing!"

"You opened my door!"

"So?"

"So!"

"Hey, hey...let's just eat our quesadillas and get ready for the game tonight okay?" They both calmed down at Hunk's gentle voice. They all knew Hunk was a weakness when it came to anything with his kind and gentle self.

Lance ate three more quesadillas and quickly ran up stairs to his room. The house layout was interesting with three bed rooms downstairs, two bathrooms, a living area, a kitchen and then the stairs that led up to another bedroom and bathroom. Lance being dramatic and pushed was told to take the upstairs so he could be by himself.

At first Lance was offended but he really did like it upstairs. The bathroom and bedroom were connected and the room itself was bigger than the ones downstairs. He had a nice view of everything around him.

Lance left the jeans he had on earlier since they were nicely shaped especially on his ass, making it rounder and his legs thinner. Lance put on his crop version of his soccer spirit wear and headed into the bathroom.

Here he did the basic orange dots above his left eye and white dots under his right. He shook out his hair a bit for some of his natural wavy hair. He checked himself out from all angles making sure he look good. Once he decided he looked good he headed downstairs.

Pidge was wearing an orange sweatshirt with a white Garrison T-Shirt on top which was one of Hunk's, paired with black sweats. Hunk was wearing his football sweatshirt from last year and cargo pants.

"You're gonna freeze you whore."

"As the great Cardi B said 'It's cold outside but I'm still looking like a thottie because a hoe never gets cold'." Hunk was nice enough to bring his favorite jacket with him.

The three of them made their way to the car, Lance aggressively calling shotgun and shoving Pidge out of the way. They managed to get Betty to start on the second try and were off.

By the time they got parked and there, the stands were starting to fill. Getting checked in, Lance dragged them down in front of the cheerleaders. Usually the pecking order would have them be in the back, but because the seniors and cheerleaders liked Lance they allowed them to be in the front with them. This all happened because of Allura.

"Have you guys seen Allura!" Lance yelled above the warm up music and cheers from the crowd. Allura was head cheerleader for Garrison and extremely pretty.

She had recently bleached her hair blonde almost white making her ethereal. She was a little shorter than Lance, had a nice muscular body that people forget about and her British accent. She was out of this world and Lance's fat crush. He was glad he got to know her through the photography club that made him be used as models.

That's part of the reason why they had access to the senior deck. It all started as a bet during one of the shoots for Lance to wear Allura's outfit and for Allura to wear his.

They pulled it off great. She looked like some badass CEO of her own company while Lance looked like some mythical prince in this sheer leg split jumpsuit.

"Hey Lonce, wanna make a bet?"

Who was he not too.

He lost.

The bet was who's outfit swap photo would get the most likes does whatever the other says. Lance could use that to get a date with her so he tried his best. He was four thousand short. Thus at the next football game Lance was there wearing an extra cheerleading uniform and participating in the stunts, including halftime.

What they didn't know is that Lance was very flexible since he was forced to go to gymnastics with his twin sister who was afraid to go alone. Though he lost the bet he did end up winning in everyone else.

"Lance! She's over there!" Pidge pointed down by the entrance where the players would soon be running out from. Lance sighed and leaned against the railing staring at Allura and all her beauty.

"Are You Ready To Rumble! Tonight's Game is The Paladins Vs. The Astros!!" The announcement yelled, everyone cheering along as the plays came running out from the locker room.

"Tonight's Game is Gonna Be a Good One! Better Buckle Up!!" Everyone made the motion of buckling up as the Senior leader in charge pointed in different directions making the stands follow as if they were driving.

Garrison had some pretty cool cheers that Lance had never seen before and a lot were audience participants and the whole school doing the work. Better than those basic chants.

The cheerleaders made their way over to the stands, Allura waving up to Lance, who blushed at the action. He quickly waved back and continued to watch warm ups.

There's this minute break where the football players run through the band tunnel and make their way over to the student section to have a quick meeting. Lance was unprepared to have _the quarterback since his freshman year Takashi Shirogane_ in front of him.

"Pidge, I'm glad they put you in the front so you can actually watch the game." Shiro laughed. He actually gave his genuine laugh and smile that made all the girls and even boys, hell everyone melt at him.

"Har Har, I still see your using small jokes as your defense. I'll still take you down in seconds!"

"Hey now, no need to be feisty. We all know you'll cheat by biting my ankles."

"You better watch it. I'll have Rathew throw the game."

"Aww that's not fun. Well it was nice talking to ya quickly Pidge, got a game to win."

And with that Shiro ran over to his coach for their huddled meeting. Lance was star struck, he had never been that close to Shiro since the first day of school. It's a shame that Allura and him broke up but the two of them were godly, at least he thinks since it happened their freshman year.

"Pidge how do you know _the Shiro_?" Lance asked after remembering that his roommate and second best friend were having a conversation.

"Shiro? I was his neighbor growing up. My dad and brother got along pretty quickly."

"So you know his secrets?!" That was all Lance could think about. His best friend knew Shiro as a small child.

"Oh Lance. I know everything." He felt a chill run down his spin. He couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from Pidge.

"Let's Get A Cheer For Your Starting Paladins!!"

"... And Finally Your Quarterback #1 Takashi Shirogane!" The stands were vibrating off of all the stomping done to cheer on their fellow classmates, Lance had to hold the railing not to fall.

"Can we sit? I'm tired." Pidge said plopping down on the bleachers followed by Hunk. Lance continued to stand and cheer his heart out.

At the first timeout the score was 14:0 Garrison. Lance sat down next to Hunk who graciously provided him with the snacks he had snuck in with.

"Hunk do you miss it?" Lance asked with a mouth full of goldfish.

"Not really. Football was never my sport and once I got that hit, it was over."

Hunk had joined the football team their freshman year. He was an outside linebacker, a big man to take down others. But during one of the games he got outmatched and hit hard by the other player. Nearly broke his shoulder.

That's when Lance had asked if he wanted to play soccer since they needed a new goalie to replace the senior graduating. Hunk had played before so he figured it'll be better for him once he recovered.

Lance sat with them until around halftime. Drinks were being passed and the band was playing. He liked halftime more than the game it's self. In his opinion he liked watching the band's halftime show and their movements. It amazes him how they memorized both music and steps.

Cheer and Dance were also on top level. Their music selection to hype the stadium and spotless dances were fun to watch. There was around four minutes until halftime was over when the cheerleaders were ushering him to join them.

He sighed and got up, heading down the stairs to the floor where the girls were. They usually did the routine they first made him preform. He did some flips and some tosses, he'll he even got to be a flyer in one of them. Everyone loved when Lance joined them, he couldn't tell if it was polite bullying or if they liked seeing his skills, erstwhile wearing jeans.

The buzzer rang making them rush off the field, Lance gave some waves goodbye and headed back towards his friends. Pidge put down their phone laughing as he sat in the middle of them putting on his jacket.

"Shut up!"

"God every time it's hilarious!"

The 3rd quarter began with the toss of the other's quarterback. The Astros were an okay team. Not good in football or soccer or swimming. He honestly can't say if the Astros were good at any sport. It was kinda of a bummer to start of one a bad team, but it did give players the chance to look good.

The third quarter ended on a tackle by one of Garrison's player stopping them from getting any closer to the end zone. The score was 30:6, Astro's kicker had missed the shot, everyone laughed.

The fourth quarter started with Shiro. His hut hut hike loud with a good snap back. Other teams liked to call Shiro a cheater to throw him off his game, but that only influenced him to be ten times better and learn everything lefty.

Rumor was that Shiro and his family had been in a fatal car accident his junior year of high school. His dad died on scene and his mom later due to surgery complications. Shiro had lost part of his right arm and had a scare that ran across his nose from when the cars collided and toppled over. Lance felt sorry the first time he met Shiro and immediately took to notice the shiny grey arm that poked out from his shirt.

He doesn't know much, but he knew somethings from Pidge since their dad was the one who made Shiro's prosthetic arm, increasing it with more mobility and usage than a normal one could. Pidge didn't like to discuss what happened that time since they had been the car behind them on that day, witnessing everything.

"Look At This!! Shiro's Making A Run For The Endzone! Can He Do It!"

The crowd got on their feet including the three of them as they watched Shiro sprint down the field ball in hand and his men tackling any opponents near.

"30 Line! 20 Line! 10 Line! 5 Line! TOUCHDOWN!! Your Paladins Have Won The Game!!"

The stadium filled with the victory song and other noises, mixtures of cheers, hollers and screams filled their ears.

Lance leaned over the rails to join the rest of the student body who were sticking hands out for high-fives from the plays. Hunk and Pidge moved out from the stands and by the stairs for Lance.

He gave them a quick 'one minute' figure motion while pointing down to Allura. He was gonna ask if she was going to the after party with the Blades since they showed up towards the end of the game, obviously had won. As he turned back he bumped into someone.

"Ah sorry about that!"

"Don't worry, your _little performance_ makes up for it." Lance felt insulted by the way this person talked to him, making him pull his jacket tighter around him. He felt like he's seen this person before, but with a mullet he would have known exactly where.

"Excuse you? What are you trying to say, huh?" Lance crossed his hands over his chest, glaring at the mean mullet man. He was trying to remember his appearance for the next time they meet.

He was around three inches taller than Lance, but that was wearing platform shoes. His hair was jet black and fluffy looking, making him want to touch it to see, but no it was a mullet. In the lighting of the stadium his eyes were like a purple which made him curious how they would look in the sun. He had a scar on his right cheek trailing down to his neck. He had on this black tee and red cropped biker jacket with some black skinny jeans. He looked...emo.

Lance felt like he could take him down, but this mysterious man looked like he had some muscles on him. A similar situation to himself where he looks lanky and all bones but boom six pack and defined muscle.

"I'm just saying you don't need to apologize when you shook your body like that at halftime."

"Woah woah woah, Buddy," Lance said jabbing his finger into the stranger’s chest, "I didn't 'shake my body' for you or anyone else! I did it for entertainment and myself!" He jabbed harder at the other boy. The emo grabbed his hand in his fingerless leather gloves are you kidding me?!

"Don't poke people it's not polite." He said letting go of his hand and walking past Lance down the stairs. Lance tried to come up with a quick comeback but couldn't by the time he lost the boy in the remaining crowd. Lance quickly made his way down towards Allura and the rest of the girls.

"Hey 'Lura, you got a fan." Lance awkwardly shifted as she smiled, walking over towards him.

"Hello Lonce, nice show today."

"Oh ha ha, you guys did great. I uh wanted to know if you were joining the Blades’ after party."

Lance watched Allura's face for any signs, "I might be able to go, us girlies are gonna go to Merla's for a girls night."

"Oh no problem! People would probably ask for you so I figured I could help." Lance told himself to stop talking at how dumb he was sounding but at least she laughed.

Lance gave goodbyes and good jobs as he made his way over towards his friends. Pidge and Hunk were talking and joined by him, listening to some engineering problem that went over his head.

"Hey! That's him!" Lance yelled in his group, pointing over towards the emo mullet who was leaning on the wall by the locker room doors.

"Who?"

"That emo mullet dude! He was tryna start a fight with me. For now reason!" Lance pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

Lance was about to make his way over when the locker room doors opened. A couple of players came out before Shiro finally came out. He noticed the emo mullet push off the wall and next to Shiro, hooking his arm around his.

_We're they a couple?!_ Lance thought to himself trying to rack his brain for any information about Shiro's relationship status. They knew he was dating someone. That person didn't go to this school. "Shiro has a thing for emo mullets!" Lance yelled practically loud enough for the two to hear.

"Lance what the fuck?! No! Those two aren't dating!" Pidge hushed smacking Lance as they quickly exit the stadium before Shiro and his may be boyfriend.

"How would you know?"

"Because! I know everything~ Lance."

The three of them made their way to Betty. Passing people sharing drinks and snacks. Betty died. Even after they all complimented her, she refused to come back to life. Pidge and Hunk opened the hood, trying to start the car by this way. Lance leaned against Betty, his head down and arms crossed, lowkey pressed they'll be late to the party.

"Pidge! Whatcha doing here?" Lance looked up and saw Shiro and his emo asking Pidge some questions about Betty. Lance glared at the emo who simply winked, making Lance almost lunge at him.

"Betty here finally took her last breath. She's been a good girl to me." Hunk said sounding heartbroken and he patted her hood a few times.

"We were tryna go to the party."

"You? At a party. Don't you mean going home, it's past your bedtime."

"Takashi I swear to _god_ I will leak your puberty photos."

Lance watched Shiro turn red in the face stuttering while the emo slapped him and bent forward laughing. _Fuck_. Lance absolutely felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of his laugh.

"Well if you guys wanna go I can give a ride. Though it might be a little cramped." Shiro said motioning to his small silver car parked a little further down than they were.

"Cool! That'll be appreciated." Hunk said writing a quick note about coming back for Betty's remains.

"I can give Lance a ride." Lance whipped his head from Hunk's directions quickly to the mullet who somehow knew his name.

"Keith...no."

"Yeah Keith, no! Wait- Your name is Keith. And you're dressed like that?" When Lance hears the name Keith he thinks of hillbilly mullet, which sorta fits, but not this gothic style.

"What's wrong with my name and what I wear?" The mullet Keith crossed his arms staring at Lance with a 'fight me' look. "No, no, now I think Lance should take a ride with me."

He heard Shiro sigh and walked past the two of them arguing. "Why? You scared?" With that raised eyebrow and smirk, Lance knew he was being played. So he started to walk away and follow Shiro.

"Well are you coming?"

"Yeah, it's up here." Lance followed Keith's head tilt and found a bike. No not a bike, but a motorcycle.

"You want me to ride that?" Lance pointed following behind Keith like a lost puppy. There was no way he was gonna get on this bike with a complete stranger that knew his name.

It was a pretty cool bike, it was purple, black and somehow red was in it without making it look like a bad mixture of colors.

"Here." Lance was tossed a shiny red helmet at him. He stared at it, before placing it on his head, it wobbling around.

Lance was approached by Keith, very close like popping his personal bubble close, to adjust the straps of the helmet. His hands brushing against his cheeks and neck realized how cold they were compared to his own face.

Before Lance even knew it, his hands were gone putting on his own helmet. Lance was surprised that the helmet was matte black with cat ears. _Cat Ears!_ But him in the helmet on the bike was hot.

Lance watched Keith straddle himself on the bike, making room for him to sit behind him. He hesitatingly lifted one leg over being told where it's hot and to watch out. Once he deemed himself comfortable enough where he didn't feel like he'll fall off he said so.

"You need to hold on."

"Huh?"

"Hold onto me. Like this." Both of Lance's hands were pulled forward and wrapped around Keith's waist. He was right about this boy having muscles just from where his wrist was hitting his stomach.

Keith started his bike and Lance tensed, gripping his arms tighter around Keith. Then he kicked up the kickstand, driving the bike a little forward and out of the parking lot.

Lance was having an adrenaline rush. With the wind blowing on him and Keith weaving around cars, he felt on top of the world. That was until Keith kicked up the speed sending them flying down the empty street.

"Keeeeeeeeiiiiiitttttthhhh~!!" Lance couldn't hold back his screams as Keith took off, even popping a wheelie for his own fun.

The two had pulled up to the party, a bunch of people already calling out for Keith to join them. Lance peeled his hands off from each other and the boy’s waist. Stumbling around once both his feet reached the ground.

"Woah.. easy. Here let me help." He watched Keith quickly get off the bike, unclipping Lance's helmet and peeling it off his head. He had no idea what his hair looked like but it must had been bad for Keith to turn away.

His eyes followed the mullet’s hands, opening the seat compartment and shoving the helmets in them. Lance's eyes started to drift more towards the left and towards his lower body.

"You're already checking me out? Ask me on a date first." Lance's face heated up, feeling the blush go from his neck to his ears. Adverting the mullet’s gaze as he started to walk towards the house.

"Hey! You're just gonna leave your date?" Keith said as he caught up to him. Lance was confused as to why he was the date and not Shiro.

The two entered the house, music blasting and people crowding welcomed them. Lance was barely a foot in before handed a red solo cup. It must have been spiked fruit punch based on the look and smell. Keith had passed on the offer holding his keys. Lance drank.

Lance doesn't know where he's at or how many drinks he's had nor the time. He was challenged in beer pong by a Blade and was about to whoop his ass.

Lance lost. By a lot. He had to drink all of his cups and whatever was left over which was an additional four. He didn't care since the alcohol was very good, fruity like.

"Ah Shit! Gotta pee!" Lance yelled as he stumbled his way through the people and towards the bathroom. He gladly kicked out a pair of hooligans making out saying "I'll pee on ya!"

Lance tried to look at himself in the mirror but everything was blurry, he couldn't even tell where his nose was.

He wandered back into the living room making his way upstairs where he thinks is quieter and less people. He was right since there were less people but more conversations. And smoke. The smoker's lounge.

"Lance? What are you doing up here?" Lance looked around for the person behind the voice. He swore he knew who it was but he couldn't find it.

He felt a flash of hot pain directly into his shin, making him pull it up and losing balance falling. But the ground wasn't hard, it was squishing- hey he knew this person.

"Pidge! Wow I haven't seen you in like.... what time is it?" He asked looking at his wrist which didn't have a watch on it or ever did.

"You're drunk. Should we go home?" The second question wasn't directed towards him but the person? holding up.

"Hunk?" Lance asked tilting his head back so he saw an upside down version of his best friend. Wow he's so glad he has these friends.

Lance was pushed up to his feet and guided down stairs where the music became louder and his nausea became more clear. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a red jacket topped with a mullet.

"Keith! Hey Keith!" Lance yelled over the music, people turned to look at him spastically wave his arms for attention. He did somehow get the boys attention.

Lance pushed himself deeper in the crowded trying to find the mullet head he barely spotted earlier. All these sweaty bodies pushing him back and loud noises are adding to his pulsing headache.

“Keith? Where are you! Keith...Hey-“ Lance reached Keith pulling on his shoulder to get him to turn around. However this isn’t the Keith that he knew.

“You’re not Keith,” Lance pouted dropping his head, “My Keith has a mullet.” He added searching the living room area once again.

“Buddy, I’m sure you’re pretty drunk.” The ponytail wearer who looked like Keith but wasn’t Keith said, putting his hand on top of Lance’s shoulder like he did.

“Well,” Lance started, picking up the stranger’s hand and dropping it, “I gotta find Keith... I wanna go vroom vroom.” He said motioning along with his hands the starting of the bike.

The ponytail dude laughed at him and Lance was in awe. He had a similar laugh to Keith’s so they are probably related or he just have a really nice laugh.

“Have you known this Keith long?” Ponytail said stepping into Lance’s personal space. He smelled like strawberries and a little bit of mint.

“Not really. He was tryna fight me for some reason. Maybe it’s because of his boyfriend.” He didn’t bother looking at the ponytail, he wanted to find Keith to go on another ride.

“I.. don’t think he has a boyfriend.” Ponytail said but Lance shook his head. He knows what he saw and until he is told by either the mullet or Shiro, he was gonna believe what he saw.

“But it’s Shiro. Shiro too hot and popular and cool and football quarterback. Of course that’s gonna be his boyfriend.” Lance started to wander but a hand pulled on his arm not allowing him to leave.

“I’m telling you they aren’t dating.”

“Yeah and how do you know?”

“Because I- I just know.”

“That’s what everyone says when I ask. It’s always I know! No one dares to hear my opinion and what I see.” Lance started to get heated up, his anger at this dumb ponytail who he didn’t even know trying to tell him what he saw is a lie.

"Okay, you're completely wasted."

"And you're completely pretty. Do you know how pretty you are. Like your eyes," Lance said putting his hands on ponytail’s face, "they're like purple but not."

His nose brushed against the ponytail’s cheek to peek at his eyes to revel their true color. He's too drunk to even know how he would be reacting to him.

"It's a shame he has a mullet though. But he somehow pull it off very...hotly." Lance slurred twisting the hair at the nape of ponytail’s neck that were too short to be pulled up. 

"Hey Lance?"

"Mhmm..."

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Huh? Me! Hahah no, I just get a lot of crushes." He responded wrapping his arms around Ponytail's neck pulling them in closer. 

"Hey ponytail. I'm gonna tell you a secret." He whispered in his ear, pushing the hair behind his ear, "I think I might like hi- ooaAUGH!"

Lance had thrown up. He had thrown up on the space between their feet, splashing it up onto their shoes. Relief and guilt flooded his body.

"Okay...um let's get you into the bathroom. Thace! Clean up on aisle six right here!" Lance was ushered into bathroom by ponytail, plopping him down onto the toilet.

He watched him grab a towel and wet it, squeezing the access out before bringing it to Lance's mouth. He wiped his chin, cheeks and lips before running it under the water again.

"Seems like ya drank a lot." He added, pulling Lance's right leg up to get ride of the splash marks. He repeated the same on the other side.

"Uh, I think we got it all."

"You didn't do your own."

"Oh... I didn't realize I had some."

"Here let me." Lance got up from the toilet seat, hands out to support him, instead he spun and place the ponytail down where he was just sitting.

He wet the towel and pulled on his leg. "I- uh- can do this myself you don't have to." Lance didn't listen to his statement just continued with his wiping motions before moving to the other side.

Once he deemed them clean and less gross he held a hand out for him to take. He did and Lance stopped him from moving anywhere.

"I just wanna say sorry...for throwing up on your shoes-sorta." He received a smile and a pat on his shoulder before he was guided out from the bathroom. 

"Woah Kogane! Look at you gettin all freaky in the make out loo!" Lance didn't know who he was but ponytail held up his middle finger and told him to shove it before brushing by him.

Lance wobbled around, the cups of alcohol really starting to kick in after he had thrown up the first half of it. He had no idea were Pidge or Hink could have been at this point since he left them. _Rookie mistake_.

“I- I wanna go home.” Lance whined into the ponytail’s ear with some big puppy dog eyes. He just wanted to go to slee in his nice big fluffy bed and out of these sticky clothes.

“Okay.. uh your friends are looking for you.” He heard whispered in his ear, but everything was blurry that he couldn’t see them.

“Where? I don’t see them.”

“They’re by the door. Tall dude with a bandanna and short one with glasses.”

“My friends don’t look like that.”

Hunk wasn’t wearing a bandanna when they left and he thought Pidge put in some contacts for the machine they were building.

Upon reaching his so called friends, Lance tuck himself into Ponytail who was being a really nice person compared to the two who were scolding him.

“Lance let’s take you home, you’re lucky it’s through some yards.”

“I-I don’t know you. This Is Kidnapping. _Lancenapping_! I don’t trust them!” Lance started to yell pointing fingers and grabbing people’s attention.

“Shut up!”

“How about we take this outside.” He guess the taller one had said making feel less tense but still on guard.

Outdoors was cold. The breeze made him shiver wishing he had brought his favorite jacket. Ponytail must had notice because he gave him the jacket he had been carrying. It looked so similar to his favorite one.

“Wow! I have a jacket just like this! It’s my favorite. You must have some good taste.” Lance said shrugging on that jacket that’s was so familiar but somehow not.

“Okay now will you come with us.”The short said crossing arms and tapping their foot.

“Like I said dude. I have no idea who you are.”

“But you’ll leave with him? You don’t know him.”

“Hey! Ponytail had been by my side the whole time! Where have you been my so called friends!”

“Lance you ran away from us looking for Keith! We’ve been searching for you!”

“Whatever.”

They stood there in silence, no one dared to interrupt the tension between Lance and the short little thing. That was until another person joined.

“Ahh.. I was looking for you guys.” The deeper voice said joining by ponytail’s free side. Lance swore he knew this man but literally couldn’t remember.

“I was thinking about heading home, do y’all need a ride home.”

“Nope. Are house is on the other side, however Lance is refusing to come with us because he’s too drunk to tell who we are.”

“Is that so?”

“Yup. He’s not leaving ‘Ponytail’s side’ so have fun with him.” With that the short one turned and started to walk away. A couple few behind the taller one ran to catch up.

“Lance you do know those are your friends? Your roommates?”

“They aren’t! They’re clones tryna kidnapp me! He’s the only true one!” Lance spoke loudly to get his point out since everyone seemed to think he was wrong. 

“Okay but you can’t ride with him?”

“Why not.”

“His b- car fits one.”

“That’s dumb. I’ll wait.”

“Lance that’s- fine you win. Let me move her in the garage.”

Ponytail left Lance to join tall dude into his silver car. Lance sat in the back staring into the back of this man’s head trying to intimidate him from murdering him.

The front seat door opened to ponytail and Lance pouted. He wanted to seat next to him. He sighed loudly, several times until he left the car to join him in the back.

Lance smiled and blabbered throughout the drive home. If you had asked him what he was talking about he would have no clue since it just came out.

He felt the car stop and turn off. Doors were opened and Ponytail held a hand out for him. He took it and continued to hold it as they made their way into the house. 

It was smaller than the one he was in before and the party one. Lots of decorations and pictures of people on the walls but their faces were blurry.

There was whispered between Ponytail and tall dude that made them both look at Lance. He felt like he was in trouble or something.

He was dragged by his hand towards the bathroom. Shown where the shampoo and conditioner were, along with the soap and towels. 

Ponytail left so he started to strip. He took off the jacket and folded it on the tollet seat, then his shirt. He was having problems with his jeans. They were like super glued on him.

The door opened to Ponytail with some clothes in his hand. “Hey help me! I can’t get them off!” Lance said jumping while pulling down to get these dumb jeans off.

Ponytail was hesitate not really sure if he should do this or not but Lance wanted to sleep and shower so bad so he yelled. That quickly got him moving.

They managed to get his jeans off and Lance sighed. Thanking his savior and pulling down his underwear too. He did quickly ask for him to start the shower since he forgot how.

Once he finished showering he felt much better. Drying off his body and stealing some of the lotion that was out for his body. He changed into the provided clothes which were a little baggy but not pants dropping baggy.

Out of the bathroom he had no idea where to go. He could see a door with a sign on it, another door and part of the living room. 

He didn’t know Ponytail’s number or where to go. He wasn’t told what to do after the shower. He was almost, almost, about to start crying when someone approached him.

“His room is right here.” Lance thanked the new person and knocked on the door. Ponytail answering it and moving so Lance could enter.

His room was....messy. He had to look down at the floor in order to walk to the bed without stepping on anything. 

“I’m gonna shower so I uh guess make your self comfortable.” Lance nodded and climbed into the bed.

It was smaller than the ones at home but big enough for maybe two people. He wasn’t sure how ready he was to sleep with Ponytail. The pillows were surprising fluffy and the blanket was really warm making him sleepy.

His eyes started to drift close as he heard the shower stop. He wanted to stay awake for him but god was he this tired. The door opened and he heard him come in. Drawers silently being opened.

Lance passed out but he still manage to hear a “Goodnight Lance”, before the door closed again.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two!!
> 
> lance is the underlined message in case ya didn’t know.
> 
> also spoilers for the movie The Wedding Planner.

Lance wakes up in darkness. No light, no birds, no smells of Hunk's delicious breakfast and no chaotic yelling. Instead he wakes up with a mind splitting headache that rips him a new one.

His pillows seem to be overally fluffy to the point where his head created an indent with all the fluff on the sides. His blanket is heavy, like extremely heavy he thinks Hunk is laying on him.

"Hunk get off I'm tryna get up." Silence

" _Seriously_ Hunk!" Silence

Lance has to squint his eyes open to say himself the trouble of adding to his pain. There's no one. It's only Lance in this dark ass room. He looks around and one of those controllers for lights. He presses on and the room is filled with red LED lights from the strips taped to the top of the walls. _Oh? He knows the meanings behind the colors_.

Then he realized. This isn't his room. Or any of the rooms at their house. Lance is in someone else's house, in someone else's bed and possibly been kidnapped or worse.

The room is all... _emo_. Posters of bands he doesn't know are hung on the walls, there's a red guitar and drum sticks in the corner, clothes are in laundry baskets or on the floor, there's vinyl records pinned on the walls. This room screams a person he knows but this hangover is messing with his memory.

Lance looks down noticing the clothes he's wearing. It's some random band tee, black sweatpants and underwear that is not his. He freaks out, squirming around the bed, trying to get this captive blanket off of him when he slips right in the bed and into the floor with a bang. He prays that the owner doesn't come in.

He stumbles his way towards the door when he notices a collage of pictures on the desk. He picks one up and switches on the desk lamp. _Fuck_! He's in Shiro's house. What is he gonna do. Is his boyfriend gonna get mad at him?

Lance opens the door as quietly as he can, slipping out of the bedroom and tiptoeing towards the source of light. In the living room he spots his clothes from yesterday and stealthfully makes his way over. The kitchen is just to the left where he spots a man with curly brown hair cooking at the stove. Once's he's at arms reach he grabs his clothes and spins around to for the door.

Unfortunately he's spun into a very firm chest. Lance doesn't wanna look up bowing damn well it's Shiro he's run into.

"Lance you're up."

"Yup, yup and I have work so I'll be leaving."

"So soon?"

God, Lance wants to crawl into a hole with the way Shiro is looking down at him. He feels like a fish about to be devoured by a shark.

"Well ya know work... the cafe needs their star barista."

"You want some breakfast? It's fresh."

Lance was extremely tempted to settled down with him, but he's knows he just needs get out of here. The delicious smells wafting through his nose makes him stomach growl in hunger he didn't have at first.

"Nah I'm good. Thanks for the offer, but I really got to go."

"Yeah need a ride? I'm assuming you don't know where you are."

"No I'll just- actually if you'll be so kind."

Shiro laughed as he grabbed the car keys and opened the door for them. He heard him saying something over his shoulder but unable to make out what he was saying. Lance winced at the sudden exposure to the sun, his eyes burning and head pounding. _God_ he'll swear off drinking.

Lance sits in the passenger seat directing Shiro around to the café he works at. The ride is silent to the point where Lance's shaky leg is making so much noise.

"You sure did drink a lot."

"Ha ha yeah... _ugh_! I'm really regretting it. This headache is killing me."

"I would bet. I heard they had switched to a new vodka base."

Shiro talks a bit more, telling him about his own experiences when he was a freshman joining the team and going to his first party. How they made all of them down a six pack of beer and then complete this random trivia quiz.

Lance was glad that soccer team wasn't that crazy on them. They had to run down and backs for as long as they could while having a minimum of fifty. That day was complete hell. Swimming was more chill back, they just played Marco Polo.

He felt like he was having a great bonding experience with Shiro. They joked around about his own mistakes and giving out damn lectures like a dad. But he did give great advice about classes and some of the teacher he knew that could fall into Lance's majors.

Before they knew it they had arrived at Voltron Café. Lance thanked him for the ride before stepping out and then remembering he wasn't wearing his true clothes and rushed back to the car.

"Oh.. _huff_.. I uh can give your clothes back after I wash them." He said breathing hard since Shiro had started to drive away making him run after him.

"Ha ha, They aren't mine but because I'm with the owner I can pass it on to him." Shiro smiled and Lance nodded his head, stepping back and waving goodbye. He headed into the café, luckily it being Saturday it wasn't that busy. He entered the employee only room, quickly changing into his uniform and stepping back out.

"Fuck Lance! You're late." Lance's manager had side stepping from behind the counter for him to do his job.

"Sorry... I went a little too crazy and ended up at someone else's house."

"Oh? Someone else's house? Was that who dropped you off." She nudge Lance's shoulder and raised her eyebrows demanding for some more information.

"Yeah I feel bad since he has a boyfriend and he lended me his clothes. That's like so embarrassing." He said plopping his elbow on the counter to rest his head in his palm. He feels absolutely like shit to use Shiro like that.

The bell rings with the door opening. A women who he knows is gonna cause trouble makes her way to order. Lance stands by for when she decides to flip out and blame her own wrong doing on the worker.

"I want a large creamed coffee cold with caramel swirls and cinnamon on top."

"You're total is 6.68$, we'll call you when it's ready."

More customers enter, usually around this time a bunch of students come to do there homework or groups projects. Lance has to open the third register to get the lines moving faster.

"Hi welcome to Voltron Café, I'm your legendary defender Lance, now what can I get for ya pretty lady." Lance smiles with his infamous playboy smile that he's known for giving out with his flirts.

The girl ordering giggles and continues to order giving a "Thanks Lance" in a cutesy tone.

Out by register one where he knew there were going to be problems he can hear the women yelling at his co-worker.

"I said I wanted it hot. _Hot_! Is that so hard for you."

"Ma'am you said cold, but I am willing to make you a hot version."

"No! I needed my drink now! I can't wait for you to mess it up again!"

Lance moves over and pushes his coworker over to his register so he can have a nice chat with this women.

"Ma'am I understand you're in a hurry and we are doing everything we can to help you. But yelling at us isn't gonna make your drink magically appear now is it?" She nodded her head still fuming. "Would you like a hot version or are you just trying to get a free drink."

The women's eyes widen as her face turned red. He figured she was trying to get both version of the same drink for the price of one, Lance knows all about this method.

"If you want the other, you're either gonna have to pay for both or return the cold." She glared at him and huffed, yelling more insulting swears as she left with her drink. Lance sighed and then continued to take the person next in line.

Lance hated when people out side of the college's came to the café or any near campus places. They were all cranky people who complained about the younger generations being horrible works. It gets annoying when it happens every week.

Lance heard the bull ring again, glancing up he noticed Pidge and Hunk. He tagged teamed one of the floor works for the register as he made his way over to his friends.

"Guys! You would not believe what happened this morning." Lance said as he pulled the extra chair for him to sit in. Usually they would look more enthused or chat along, but today he had silence.

"Guys?"

"Oh? So now you wanna be friends?" Pidge said with bitterness in their tone, whipping out a notebook from their book bag.

"What?"

"Pidge he probably doesn't remember." The way Hunk had said that made Lance want to crawl into a hole and bury himself alive.

"What did I do?" If he had ruined this friendship he was be devastated. He wouldn't have a place to live or friends to hangout with or watch movies or complain or tell about his crush or even do spa treatments or-

"Lance, hey.." He was cut off by Hunk. Being pulled a closer so he could be smothered in one of his big bear hugs.

"Just breathe." Hunk help him count him breaths so he wouldn't be overthinking about what he can't remember from last night.

Hunk was nice enough to explain why Pidge was crabby. Pidge gave their two cents after parts Lance went to interrupt. He honestly can't believe he acted that like. Shiro was right about the new vodka base messing him up.

God he doesn't even realize how stupid he was drunk. He is putting away his drinking rights away or at least never to the extent he went through last night. The fact that he left his friends for Shiro and the infamous Ponytail boy that Pidge refused to let Hunk say who it was.

Lance was summoned back to work so he went to make their drinks and graciously giving them on the house dessert for the trouble he put them through.

The lines died down an hour later. People were justly talking about homework and ideas they had for projects. Lance was glad he didn't do the engineering program here since just listening to Pidge and Hunk go at it made his brain go whirwly.

The bell rang signaling another customer so Lance put on his flirtatious face. He knew he could charm all the ladies and the gays that were at his register.

"Welcome to Voltron Café, they call me Tailor from how I thread the needle, what can I get for you love- oh it's you." Lance cut himself off after opening his eyes and seeing the shaggy mullet standing in front of him he don't want to hear it.

"Umm... it's me. Could I get a-"

"No."

Lance said no as a joke. He wasn't actually expecting Keith to stand there like a puppy waiting for his owner. Lance was gonna have fun with this.

"What do you want."

"Uh could I get a large Black Lion an-"

"We're out of that."

"Oh okay then can you make it a...Paladin Special?"

"Sure let me- ooo we just ran out."

"Okay uh forget that, do you still have the _carmel_ one?"

"Hold on...did you say carmel? It's Kar-Uh-Mel." Lance articulated for the boy who just stood there processing, "And no we don't."

"What do you have then?" Lance watched him run the back of his neck as he waiting for an answer.

"We have water." Lance's eyes subconsciously followed Keith's lip. His tongue swiping across before pulling it in to bite at it.

"Can you give me a minute?" Lance watched him wander for an open seat that wasn't near many people before going on his phone.

More than a minute had past and Keith was still sitting at the same spot. A group of girls entered all standing in line in front of Lance. He put on his smile and took their order.

Once all the drinks where made he noticed Keith had been slowly creeping up, trying to get past the group of girls. Lance figured he was gonna say something about not letting him order but that wasn't it.

"Uh.. sorry Shiro said you had my clothes. I can take them off your hands so you don't have to worry about it." Lance stared at him. He wasn't just wearing Shiro's boyfriend's clothes, he was wearing Keith's clothes. _Ponytail was Keith?!_ This all confirmed his theory of Shiro and Keith dating.

"Oh. I mean I was gonna wash it and give it to Shiro since he said he's _with_ you." Lance emphasized the with to see if Keith could give more info on their relationship.

"It's not a big deal, I can always wash it myself." Lance was waiting for a 'wash it at Shiro's or wash it at home' but no. He had to say himself.

"Yeah fine. My break is in ten minutes can you wait?" Keith nodded his head and made his way back to where he was once sitting.

Thankfully his manager was kind enough to give him his actual break even though he should up three hours late.

He headed into the employee room and grabbed the clothes he was lent to borrowed. He can't wait to tell Pidge that they were wrong and he was right.

Lance made his way over to Keith, he had his head down on the table with his phone up. He wasn't trying to be noisy but his phone was right in the open. He simple pressed the screen and luckily it wasn't message protected allowing him to read.

He had four messages from Shiro. He wasn't sure what he was expecting as a contact name for him but just Shiro was not what he wanted. He wants hearts and maybe even a baby.

shiro: i told him he can give it to me don't be asking for the clothes now you weirdo

shiro: he's probably playing with you ;))

shiro: baby's mad n cranky. he needs his addiction

shiro: they don't have anything? that's bogus.

Huh? Shiro caught on to his joke but Keith didn't. But why did he add the winking faces to the end of it, unless it wasn't about him and about something Keith had sent. But at least they were cute by calling him a weirdo.

That's what when Lance realized he was a weirdo reading his texts while he was literally right there. Lance turned the screen off and then tapped Keith. He lifted his head with his hair plastered on his cheek and his eyes half lidded. Did he fall asleep in those ten minutes?

"I brought your stuff." He placed the nicely folded up clothes on the table. Keith looked at it and hummed, nodding his head along. Maybe he should get Keith's order's for him.

"What were the drinks you wanted?" He grew balls and asked.

"Oh... uh that Black Lion, uh the carAmel drink and can I get something with like six shots of expresso?" Lance laughed. Not at him pronouncing caramel like he was told to but the six shots of expresso he was wanting.

"Just get an energy drink if you wanna be awake."

"Those make me sleepy."

"The expresso will do the exact same." Lance said pulling out a chair and sitting in it. He watched Keith who simply just shrugged at him as if he did nothing wrong. Half of him wonders if Keith has a personality disorder with how he acts now compared to when he first met him.

Lance rolled his eyes and headed back towards the counter prepping to make those three drinks. He had mastered them to the point of making them in his sleep from how popular they had become. They were anything special, the Black Lion was a chocolate mocha, the Blue lion was a blueberry refresher, the Red lion was a cheery lemonade, the Green Lion was a matcha tea and the Yellow Lion was a caramel swirl.

Lance finished those drinks in no time bringing them in a cup holder for Keith to carry. He smiled and gave a twenty before brushing by him and out the door. Lance isn't sure if he wanted to talk more with him or not.

He found his way towards his friends and plopped down in the chair he first sat in. Pulling out the several pastries he had stolen from the display.

"I'm telling you based off the data the answer can't be 435ft! It can't possibly work out!"

"Pidge I know I calculated this right. I'm afraid to say you're wrong."

"No if you do 70ft x .5in then divided by 4 and multipled by 48 ft plus the 15ft we know we get...."

"Come on, say it."

Pidge huffed, their eyes looking outside rather then at their friend, "...Fine. You were right. I was wrong."

"Wow I never thought I'll hear the day." Lance said munching on one of the cake pops in his hand. Pidge sneered stealing the uneaten one from his hand and taking one big bite. "My cake pop." He whined.

"So.... you and Keith huh?" Pidge asked out of the blue pushing up their oversized glasses. Lance rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"There's nothing there. I don't know what happened last night, but its only cause his boyfriend let me borrow his clothes." Lance said bitterly as he leaned back on his chair, "Plus... I read his messages from Shiro which said and I quote 'baby's mad n cranky. he needs his addiction' so therefore they are dating."

"I'm telling you they aren't."

"And why is that."

"Because I grew up with him... and I rather watch you suffer on your own since last night." Lance shot them a look, snapping the chair back on all four legs. "You are cruel." Pidge smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me _he_ was _Ponytail_?" Lance whined placing his head down on the table groaning. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was chummy chummy with the mullet.

"I think you guys would make an interesting couple." And with that Lance shook his head and cut his break early, hopping over the counter waiting for the next customer.

Lance felt like he was here for an entirety. With his friends leaving an two hours ago he was left with the occasional customer coming in. He had an hour left before he was off shift and was itching to leave.

"Lance!"

"What?"

"You can go." Lance smiled and perked up, quickly hugging his manager and rushing to the employee room. He decided not to change back into Friday's clothes so he set a reminder to bring it Tuesday.

He was lucky that Voltron was close to their house making him just have a short walk back. It was nice out today, the usual fall weather starting to kick in making the sun feel warm enough to beat the chill in the wind. His uniform not giving him enough warmth for the changing seasons.

He's so used to theheat from Arizona that moving out of state to experience the four seasons was nice. He finally got to wear his turtlenecks and sweaters he impulsively bought. But he knew his colder season fashion will be top tier compared to the rest of his peers and summer. He hates sweating.

Passing through Lance managed to catch a an open pass through traffic allowing him to cross right away and not wait for what felt like forever. Passing Mamora houses still slightly littered with trash, but at least they were picking up the trash. His home slowing appearing in the horizon.

Upon arriving home, he unlocked the door kicking off his shoes. Lance crashed on the couch refusing to it get up. His body still drained from last night's wild night, making him feel like taking a nap for the rest of the day.

"Hunky~! Are you making any food?"Lance whined to the taller boy in the kitchen. He could hear the fridge opening and closing, hoping Hunk will be nice for him.

Pidge came strolling along, hopping on the open spot where Lance's legs were spread apart. They sat back with laptop on hand rapidly typing away.

"I need your opinion on this." They said turning the laptop towards his direction. He lifted his head, squinting to read the screen.

On their screen was surprisingly a clothing website with a list of outfits they were considering to buy. Lance likes to call himself a very stylish person, having to been to start trends throughout his life that people really enjoyed. He examined the options he was presented with. A lot were sweaters, especially in the color green since Pidge loved that color. Theres were some jeans and graphic tees so he wasn't too taken back by anything.

"I think these are good for the fall even winter. You can pair them up with some other pants you got. But for sure get those heeled boots, they'll add a couple inches, maybe you won't be called a child anymore." lance laughed, getting his shit smacked by Pidge.

Hunk came over with two plates of his specialty sandwich, loaded with a variety of meats, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes and his secret sauce. Hunk's sandwiches were a godsend for him. For some reason they just hit different to him. Hunk joined their fashion advice, telling Pidge to get more than just green since that's all they wear, but they refused.

Lance heard his phone buzz in his pocket, digging it out from where he sat. Allura had texted him asking if he was busy. He would never turn down a time to hangout with her. He quickly shot her a text asking for time, place and attire before kicking Pidge in the back of the head while rushing off the couch to his room.

"Wear that bright tealy turtleneck and those wide black jeans, we have a photoshoot to attend." Although it wasn't like a basic hanging out, he did like doing photoshoots with her since they were usually posed on top of each other and majority touching.

He took a quick shower, making sure he moisturized his skin and hair then slipped on his outfit. He loved the shades of blue on him. They allowed his skin to almost glow while making his eyes pop in the camera. He decided to leave his hair in its natural state of curls, just running his fingers through to diffuse it a tad.

He took two steps at a time down the stairs and shouting out a quick "Bye!" over his shoulder. Allura was waiting in the driveway in her light pink bug, waving at it as he approached. She was wearing a pale pink bell sleeved blouse and a white pleaded tennis skirt. Her hair pulled into a high ponytail with a strand pulled out in the front.

The shoot was taken place in the Forest Preserve around a 10 minute drive from campus. It was very pretty filled with trees, flowers and hiking trails. They've taken photos here before that had turned out godly during the fall and spring last year. The two posed together and individually creating a theme of forgotten love. 

"Hey Lonce do you know Romelle?" Allura asked during one of the quick breaks they took. Lance had to rack his brain for people who fit that name description.

"Romelle? Can you describe her, I'm getting vague ideas."

"She your age I believe. Um...long blonde hair that's usually tied into pigtails, uh she's shorter than me. I think she's a literature major." Allura described not as confident as she continued on.

"I think she's in one of my classes. She's usually in the library, right?"

"Yeah! That's her."

"What did you want to know about her?" Lance questioned while following their photographer to the next spot.

Allura's cheeks turned pink, "Ah...we've had a conversation and I wanted to tell her more but I don't have any connections in order to get to her." Lance nodded quickly saying how he'll ask for her number the next time he see's her.

The rest of the shoot went great even though Lance couldn't get Romelle out of his head. Allura must have had an interesting conversation for her to have more input. He blames his crush making him extremely jealous and possessive over her, but of course he would do anything for her to be happy.

He was shone some of the photos that were taken. They looked great, the ones before being asked about Romelle were the best. His face didn't look as expressive as before, his sense of sadness being seen in his eyes.

"Did you want to get some drinks?" She asked as they walked back to the car. Lance shook his head saying how he needed to get started on one of his projects for Child Development. Usually he would never past an opportunity with her, but today he felt in the slums.

The drive back was quiet with the occasional conversation here and there about how his classes were going. He felt like an ass blowing her off, but he needed to vent to his friends about Allura and Romelle or else he was going to explode.

Pulling in the driveway he thanked her for the ride and inviting him on this shoot. She flashed him a warm smile making him somewhat better. He closed the car door and unlocked the front door to the house.

" _AUGH_!!" He came in yelling, kicking his shoes off and throwing his jacket on the hook. The two sitting on the couch looked up at him and then back at their phones.

He sighed as he plopped his body squished between them, throwing his head back staring at the ceiling. He remained quiet just focusing on the sound of his breathing and the game Pidge was playing on their phone. They most had felt irritated enough to snap, "Okay what is with the silence?" 

"God, I think Allura might be a lesbian." He rubbed his forehead before glancing down at Pidge who was trying so hard not to laugh. "Do it. Laugh at me." He stated firmly, glaring at them as they cackled.

"Whew! That's a good one Lance." Pidge wiped a tear away, starting their giggling fight all over again. Lance leaned against Hunk, tucking himself under his arm.

"I'm sorry, but what makes you say that?"

"She was asking me about Romelle and if I knew her, but she was like getting pink in the face and nervous!" Lance explained watching Hunk's fingers trace against his hand.

"You don't know that for sure. Maybe she wants to know her better. I've seen them talk before." Hunk tried reassuring Lance's situation by trying to make him feel better. It didn't really help but he liked the idea of it.

"I even told her I would get her number for her." He added dropping his head down on Hunk's lap. The other boy's hand moving to play with his hair as he stared at his reflection in the TV.

"How about I make a good meal for you, okay?" Hunk told him. Lance nodded his head as he got up for Hunk to leave them and go into the kitchen. Lance fell to his side again and continued to process the conversations. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket rapidly, pulling it out to read the texts that were coming in from his soccer team.

lance has a small weenie

_kinkyman_ : yo don't forget 7am practice tomorrow

 _bobby boy_ : can we not

 _rolo's candy_ : seriously like its Sunday

 _kinkyman_ : and your point

 _kinkyman_ : first game tuesday

 _sharpshooter_ : fuck me! 7?!

 _cock sucker_ : hah, the captain didn't even know

 _sharpshooter_ : shut it you whore

 _cock sucker_ : i'm the whore?

 _cock sucker_ : we all saw you last nite

 _sharpshooter_ : wtf

 _sharpshooter_ : you starting sumthin?

 _cock sucker_ : i'm just saying

 _sharpshooter_ : i'm just saying

 _sharpshooter_ : as your captain

 _sharpshooter_ : you'll die

 _cock sucker_ : pls i take it back

 _sharpshooter_ : no <3

 _bobby boy_ : damn you're fuck

 _kinkyman_ : let's call it quits here

 _sharpshooter_ : your mans started it

 _cock sucker_ : fuck off

Lance put his phone aside sighing. He hated early morning practices. Usually they would be at 6, but luckily their coach was nice enough to left them sleep in for an hour. That means tonight Lance should start on some of his homework since he doesn't know what's planned for tomorrow. Since he would still like to relax on his weekend that he is slowly wasting.

He decides to wait until after dinner to start on his work since Hunk said he'll only need an hour and a half for it to finish. Lance turns of the TV flipping through Netflix for any movies that catch his eye. Nothing really caught his eye so he once again put on "The Wedding Planner". This one of his go to movies that Netflix was kind enough to add. His love for J-Lo being fulfilled.

"Lance please. Do not speak. I wanna actually watch the movie with their voices." Pidge said putting their phone done and moving to get more comfortable.

Lance had to keep his mouth shut the occasional line slipping out of his mouth without him trying. His love for wedding planning being introduced with this movie when he was younger with his family. His twin not getting the same excitement and thrill that he and his mom had.

"Is that _ALEX KAREV_!" Pidge yelled after realizing that Massimo was played by the same actor.

"Yes Pidge."

Hunk finished cooking bringing bringing over three plates of spaghetti and a plate of garlic bread. Lance pulled the table closer for them to set the plates down and not not too big of a mess. The infamous fall and catch making lance weak in the knees for that ever happening to him in real life and not his wildest dreams. Pidge smacked the shit out of him when the yellow bug drove by.

They ate peacefully watching the movie. Pidge asking question and making comments while Lance answered keeping his own comments to himself while answering without spoiling. "Ha..she dated a Keith. A _Keith_. Maybe you are Mary, Lance." Pidge said nudging Lance with their foot.

Lance rolled his eyes at the comment. But in his head the concept of him being Mary and for Steve an imagine of Keith popped into his head. he didn't know why he did, but he couldn't shake it out of his mind. He even got a version of the ponytail he had last night. _Fuck_. The ponytail he was obsessed with was Keith.

Pidge nudged him again asking if he took ballroom dance classes growing up too. Of course Lance did, his Ma insisted they know how to dance for ceremonies that called for it. Lance could remember all the girls who wanted to be his dance partner but his twin so shy that he would remain her partner.

Pidge ate another slice of garlic bread while Lance mouth along to the lines will slurping up his noodles. Hunk twisting his noodles politely and civilized compared to the two next to him on the couch. Pidge screaming at vinery scene and how they both were being so annoying and dumb.

"Beat his ass Karev!" Pidge yelled throwing their arm up and at the TV.

Hunk collected the empty plates and messy napkins bringing them into the kitchen for him to wash later after the movie. He returned back in the living room with bowls of ice cream with whip cream and sprinkles. Lance thanked Hunk digging into his bowl already and moaning overly dramatically.

Lance didn't realize Pidge actually never watched the movie when he first played it or even the several times after that. It was funny to watch their reactions to all the drama. Hunk reacted normally too, he's been watching it with Lance during the times he put on.

"Not the PENIS!!" Pidge yelled cackling at it laying in the grass and then again when he handed it to the guard. Lance laughed too, not only at the scene but Pidge's wild laugh.

Lance always felt conflicted with the dinner scene between Mary and Massimo just because the character development those to have. Massimo speaking wise words that Lance thinks about when he looks at Allura. The longing he feels for her but knowing that that she won't long for him the same way like she does for Romelle.

One of Lance's favorite scenes was when Mary was drunk telling about her insecurities to Steve with "Maybe I'm just not enough" and he's never really felt that until he first Allura and how he can't be enough to be for her in a relationship. But who is he kidding, he still might have a shot with her since he hasn't even tried to confess to her. So maybe he'll be like Steve working the courage to confess to her. He just needs his own night in the park.

"Oh My God! He confessed!" Pidge yelled bouncing up and down, "And she's throwing him away? For the sake of not being a home wrecker!" Pidge was furious at the development the story was going through.

Lance needed less than five seconds for the next scene to play for Pidge to freak out even more. They were practically standing on the couch with the frustration the movie was giving. He smirked knowing that Pidge would be a mess by the end of the movie with how it ends.

" _What_? Damn I think I'm team Karev on this." Pidge said slowly sitting down on the couch leaning forward to get deeper into the movie. Lance rubbed their back as he slouched in the couch.

"I feel like he's gonna get cold feet and at the wedding confess his love for her and then Massimo and Fran will get married or he's gonna go to her wedding." Pidge confessed, their eyes not leaving the screen once during their hypothesis on the upcoming scenes. Lanced remained silent and only let out a smirk they didn't see.

Pidge gasped at the 'no' turning to Lance and Hunk with wide eyes and a smile that said 'I told you so'. Lance laid his head on Hunk's shoulder taking in the last moments of normalcy until Pidge would ramble of the ending and their opinions.

"He's _Steve_!" Pidge laughed to themselves making the other two laugh at them funny and laugh a little bit compared to Pidge. "Oh! The brown M&M's." Pidge gasped cover their hands over their mouth. Lance swears this is the most involved Pidge has ever been in a movie that was syfy or documentaries.

"Are you _kidding_ me?! It ends like that!" Pidge shouted at the credits that rolled up the screen. Lance smiled popping off the couch and heading up to his room. He could hear Pidge still yelling at the TV for the shit of an ending.

Lance sat at his desk, flipping open his Laptop to begin the project he at first had been dying to do. As part of his minor being dedicated for Childhood Development, he had to create a big project for the children to complete. It had to be about all of the necessary brain and motor skills that the littles need for a healthy future, meaning the numbers, letters, colors and whatever they deemed beneficial.

He had to make a documented version, multiple copies of kid versions and teacher versions. Lance knew this was an easy project for him to complete but the effort he needed to put in was just draining. He loved kids without a doubt, but creating the lesson plan was what he didn't want to do. he didn't want to be a teacher, but a pediatrician in a sense.

He managed to finish half of the project in two hours, which sorta surprised him since he managed to type all of what he wanted to teach the kids. The document being welled detailed with examples of how to start and finish it.

Lance stared at his project in the making debating if he should finish this now or wait until part of tomorrow. He knew he had practice which would be his morning and then the rest of his homework and movie night, but since they watched a movie tonight they might not watch one.

Lance glanced at his phone, the time reading 11:27pm meaning he needed to get his ass in bed now or else he was going to be extra cranky at practice. He saved his work, stretching back and changing out of his clothes he had changed into earlier. Climbing into his bed, his own bed, feeling the warmth and comfort Lance


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuh... happy late birthday keith!!!
> 
> n e ways sorry for being late i’m tryna do weekend posts so like fri-sun, i had some personal things to do

Lance hears his alarm waking him from his dream he can faintly remember. His body aching as he drags himself out of his bed and the shirt he wore to bed.

He throws on his practice shirt and pulls on a pair of shorts. Plopping down on his bed he pulls on his high knee socks and starts to head down to the kitchen.

Hunk's already in there blending up smoothies with the fruits they had. Lance heads over, muttering a 'good morning' as he opens a protein bar as he waits for the smoothies.

"Kinkade's coming in thirty minutes."

"Eww... _Kinky_ and _Cocky_? Gosh why did Betty have to leave us." Lance prayed with his hands, graciously pulling his smoothie to him and drinking.

He loved his team without a doubt, the jokes and pranks they pulled were godly especially on Griffin since he's such a wuss. Kinkade and him would team up leaving Griffin sometimes almost crying.

"It's better than walking." Hunk stated taking a sip of his own smoothie while he waiting for his toast to cook. Lance rolled his eyes.

The only thing he hated about Kinkade and Griffin is the fact that they're dating. Making out like there's no tomorrow while slobbering on each other's neck. Lance loves PDA, showing off what's his is great, but the way those two do it is not his style.

"Griffin's probably gonna blow him off while he drives."

"That's like almost illegal with how distracting it is to the driver. Ryan wouldn't let it happen."

" _Hunky_. It's happened before." Lance said sipping in his smoothie as the toaster beeped making Hunk flinch. He knew he had officially scarred Hunk from Kinkade's car.

Lance watched Pidge waddle in from their room. Hair all over the place, standing up, sticking out, just everywhere but where it was meant to be.

"Ya guys got practice?" They asked quietly as afraid to fully wake them up from their sleepy state. Hunk nodded, passing a banana over to them.

Lance downed his smoothie, practically chugging it with how fast he drinks them. Hunk just stared at him as he sat down to eat his avocado toast he so happily prepared.

He managed to get halfway through his first slice when he heard obnoxious honking. Lance took action knowing that damn well his studious neighbor would report them for noise complaint.

He went running out with his bag, graciously flipping Griffin off who was doing all the honking. Kinkade apologized unlocking the trunk so he's could shove his bag with the rest of their shit.

"Hunk’s on his way he was eating." Lance said as he sat in the back behind Griffin and smacking the back of his head. Griffin winced and rubbed it, throwing out mumbled curses.

Hunk came out with a little jog, his toast hanging out of his mouth with his bag on his shoulder. He did the same as Lance throwing his bag into the trunk and squeezing in next to Lance on the other side.

They drove without a hitch, mainly Lance picking a fight with Griffin like he always does. The two just insulting each other to a low degree that wouldn't actually warrant them to have a physical fight.

"God _Ry_ , you look so _good_ ~." Griffin practically moaned as they moved to the back of the car to open the trunk. Lance's prayed for Griffin as soon as he saw him smack his boyfriends ass. They all knew Griffin would get it back and at least ten times harder with the strength and pent up anger Kinkade had. Lucky for him he spared him for the time being.

They met up with the members who were early which were only a few. Putting on their shin guards and tying their cleats. Lance kicked around with the ball begging Hunk to try and block his shots. Of course Hunk agreed.

Lance was joined by Griffin, the two of them teaming up to gain up against Hunk and his quick skills. They managed to get blocked every single time. Including the time they both shot at once.

"McClain, Griffin and Garrett, go join your team in laps!" Lance groaned at his coach, jogging to catch the last people in line.

Lance loves soccer, without a doubt. The moving of the ball, the pace, the violence, but he hated running. Even though he was into running, a set pace wasn't what he liked. He liked the way he controlled the game.

They managed to run all four laps without people falling behind. Lance and Kinkade broke out into two lines for warm ups. A list of high knees, butt kicks, Frankenstein's, lunges, frog jumps and more that Lance hated doing.

They broke out into drills of passing, tricks and new offense and defense skills. Lance liked when they moved on to one v. one, he didn't care who it was but the thrill of getting past his opponent and scoring was all it took.

"McClain and Griffin, begin!"

The drill was whoever has the ball is on offense, the drill being the first one to score wins. Lance knew Griffin would give it his all, but not once has he been defeated.

"You're on McClain." Griffin said in defense, waiting for Lance to make the first move.

Lance was off, running forward with the ball tucked close to his body, throwing out tricks and fakes to knock Griffin off balance. "I'm surprised _dicky_ , you're managing a lot better than I thought", Lance said after the other hadn't fallen for his moves.

"Aren't you falling behind, _Tailor_?" Griffin replied back, out of breathe as he shoved Lance off for the ball, successfully taking it from him.

It wasn't like Lance planned it, but he did. He used a nickname and praise, Griffin would get too confident and try for the ball, which of course he did. Lance was strong in defense, no doubt about it.

Griffin went running down towards Lance's goal, his smirk wising out to a full blown smile. Unfortunately for him he didn't see Lance in his blind spot. As he pulled his leg back to kick, Lance ran right through taking the ball with him leaving Griffin in the dust. And with that Lance had scored the first goal.

"Sorry dude but ya still got some work." Lance said coming back with the ball and passing it to the next group to go.

He liked watching his team. He liked watching the moves they thought were smart and the ones that fell a little flat. He liked watching them improve their skills and performance, showing how much they wanted to win.

They did a mini scrimmage breaking the team of 15 into two groups of 7 and 6. The team of 6 were the defense side, using all players without a goalie making them self equal to the offense which had Hunk as the goalie.

Lance was on the defense side for round one. He stayed back with his other defender by the goal. The two would be last resort if the other four couldn't handle it up there. They managed to do a good job defending, neither said had score yet with the amount of shots they've taken. At the end of this round they did end up losing 0:1.

Second round Lance was on offense. He's not a ball hog which confuses everyone who's ever seen him play. This man is all about winning and scoring, but he likes to do it as a team. He's tired of people thinking he was all for himself. He's had that happen so often he just refused to be that person.

They passed the ball, faking out the defense driving it up towards the goal, Lance past it to Kinkade who passed it to their other teammate Rolo who took the shot. It was clean.

The offense won, 3:0 which was unsurprising with the way the teams had been split. It was a bit of an accident being the main offensive side being on offense for this scrimmage.

"Bring it in!" The all huddled around their coach listening to the advice and ideas he had for their first game being on Tuesday.

Lance was excited, their first game was gonna be good. They were up against one of their decent competitors Olkarion College, The Green Cubes, which Lance always laughed at their mascot being a literal green cube. But they did have some really good skills that Lance loved to go against. They were gonna win without a doubt but not as easy as the football team did.

Lance groaned, collapsing himself onto the ground. His body sore and weak from moving a bunch from not moving at all. "Lance show some spirit. You're the captain for a reason." His coach stated as he walked over the boy.

"Ha ha funny one coach. I almost forgot to laugh." Lance rolled his eyes, sitting up and drinking the water Hunk had past to him.

The team all did their cool down stretches laughing at whatever they had to talk about. Most guys left after removing their gear. Giving them a wave and side comment.

"Lance, I wanted to say how much I _loved_ your little cheer." Griffin sarcastically said laughing when Lance threw his shoe at him.

"I'm very upset you didn't wear the uniform like the first time." Rolo added throwing back Lance's shin guard.

"I would watch it if I were you." Lance gritted out ready to tackle them to the ground. The two boys only laughed at Lance's unempty threat.

"Hahah or what? You'll make me run?" Griffin laughed unaware of the presence of Kinkade besides him.

"Don't worry about him. _We_ have some business to attend from this morning." Kinkade gritted out, clenching his hand on Griffin's shoulder tightly. Rolo not being affected but surely straightened up.

Lance laughed at them knowing damn well Griffin will be limping for the next days. At least not enough for him to be out for the game on Tuesday. That would be good for them all since Griffin is a starter that they all could rely on. A very experienced midfielder who knows how to pass the ball and defend the other team forward.

Lance grabbed his stuff and waved goodbye to the rest of his team and followed Hunk. They left Griffin and Kinkade to deal with their own situation while they walked to a nearby restaurant on campus.

The walk wasn't too far. Just on the other side of the buildings that they would have to weave through. The restaurant was a little thing called "The Castle". It was a nice simple sit in and take out that had just about everything. Although Lance would prefer to eat Hunk's gracious meals, the walk from the soccer field to their house would be a pain in the ass that he would rather not have to do.

"Hey...wait a minute. It's that mullet! Keith!" Lance felt his mood turn sour once he spotted that infamous black hair popping through the window of the restaurant. God...he doesn't know why he's pissed but seeing that made him irritated.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's Keith." Hunk added as he opened the door for Lance who was trying to hide in the bushes from the other boy.

Hunk laughed as he waltz in. Lance semi afraid of entering just for the sense of having a conversation with the emo. He didn't want to look at him after finding out the whole backstory between them on Friday.

Lance walked in (more like sprinted into Hunk's side), using him as a human shield to hide. Honestly this was embarrassing to him because he was acting like a little kid in trouble.

Lance watched Hunk practically walked up next to Keith, most definitely brushing shoulders to make Lance blow a fuse.

"Hey Keith! Funny seeing you here?" Hunk spoke first turning towards the other boy and greeting him by the register.

Lance watched the emo turn almost uncomfortably as he gave a weird smile. Lance tried so hard to keep his laughter together but just seeing how he looked like a cat smiling made him burst out.

"BWAHAHAhaah!"

"Lance? Are you...hiding?" Keith acknowledged him with a tilt in his head and confusion clearly written on his face. Lance lost it even more.

"God! _Whew_! You are just too hilarious. Do you realize how funny you are?" Lance wiped tears away from his eyes, the image of his smile engraved in his brain. Hunk ordered their food, knowing that Lance was up for anything but just wanted to sit down.

"Why are you here?" Lance interrogated the other boy since he had seen him all over the campus but never in any of the classes or during the school times. Was this kid just a drop out or really a bad kid who was in those separated classes.

" _Uh_? I came for the food why else would I be here?" Keith answered back but to the point that Lance couldn't understand why he would speak like that.

"Yeah no duh! But like, why are you here right now?" He sassed back getting annoyed by him.

The mullet walked away after his food was ready, he gave a friendly wave before leaving making Lance head to a booth that Hunk was standing nearby.

They sat down waiting for their food to finally eat after the pain of a 7am practice. The fuel that would keep him going for the rest of his day he was most likely going to nap through.

Their buzzer * _bzt_ * signaled their food being ready, having Hunk being the one to get up and get their food. Hunk brought the food over to them. He ended up getting the grilled cheese with bacon and a side of creamy soup. He got Lance the club sandwich which wasn't bad but definitely a middle favorite food. But Hunk was nice enough to get him the extra cheesy Mac n Cheese.

"I don't know man! I swear that mullet is tryna one up on me!" Lance whined through his mouth full of food, stabbing his Mac n Cheese more aggressive than he usually would.

"Lance, don't you think you're being unfair?" Lance squinted his eyes at his best friend. The audacity he had for thinking that Lance was doing too much?

"Hunk! He's always around campus _but never_ attends classes? Who is he?" Lance stated nearly spitting out the piece of sandwich he had in his mouth. Was Hunk not getting his point of Keith's persona.

"I just don't know what you want to hear? Why don't you ask him next time his classes." Hunk added after taking his final bite. Lance slumped back in the booth and continued to eat his Mac n Cheese.

Once they finished Hunk made them walk home. 'The Castle' was much more closer to their house rather than the soccer field, but Lance really wasn't in the mood to walk home.

" _Hunk_ ~ When are you getting a replacement for Betty? My feet hurt." Lanced was tired. It had only been less than two days and they were begging people for ride making Lance crave the need for a car just to drive on his own.

"I told you. I have to get a couple more hundred or wait until around my birthday." Hunk answered truthfully. Lance knew he shouldn't be pestering Hunk with this, but he just couldn't help it. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Hunk nodded knowing what Lance was trying to say without sounding so mean. He was glad Hunk was like a teddy bear, being so kind and understanding.

They managed to walk all the way home without trouble. Hunk had moved into his room to work on some big project for his engineering class. It amazes him just how smart his friends really are. Pidge skipping grades and taking Senior level classes while still managing to be in the top 5 of the whole school. Hunk taking advanced math and physics while also planning on double majoring with culinary.

Lance felt inferior. He was smart sure, but he didn't know what he truly wanted to do. He was planning on maybe majoring in child development since he really enjoyed kids, but he loved medicine as well. He could be a pediatrician, but having to spend more money for medical school and the years he'll waste just to try and get a job. He was afraid of the the future.

He figured he would drown himself in a hot shower. Having the water wash away his negative thoughts and sore muscles. His shower jams trying so hard to cheer up his sudden sadness. He always felt weak and dumb when he would slump. He had no reason too.

Lance dragged himself out and into his chamber of sadness. The rest of his children's project spread on his desk with the homework from bio he hadn't even touched. He plopped down on his bed and groaned. He was usually onto of things, being a great planner and organizer he couldn't tell what flipped him off.

It could be his lack of prescribed medication he was supposed to be taking or just the uneasiness of major declaration day approaching them. Lance tucked himself under his covers completely and curled into a ball. He plugged in his headphones and played the recording of his mom singing.

He wants to talk to her so bad, but he knows how busy she is. Working two jobs, taking car of his younger siblings, his dad, the animals and the farm. He couldn't burden her anymore than he already is. _God_ , he felt so weak in this moment.

**lance has a tiny weenie**

_cock sucker_ : fuck! y'all I might be out

 _rolo's candy_ : damn he got you good?

 _cock sucker:_ of course

 _cock sucker_ : why couldn't he get you

 _cock sucker_ : I blame lance n ry

 _kinkyman_ : you started it

 _kinkyman_ : and I finished it

 _cock sucker_ : unfairly!!!

 _cock sucker_ : I can't walk!!

 _kinkyman_ : normally he can't walk either ;))

 _bobby bob_ : fukin gross

 _rolo's candy_ : have y'all seen nyma??

 _rolo's candy_ : she was looking fresh

 _cock sucker_ : eww its a straight

 _rolo's candy_ : fuck off

 _bobby bob_ : why ya think he's so nice

 _cock sucker_ : huh?

 _bobby bob_ : ya banging the co captain

 _cock sucker_ : you smelly fart face

 _bobby bob_ : oOo im scared

 _cock sucker_ : RY!! IM BEING BULLIED!!!!

 _kinkyman_ : good. builds you character

 _cock sucker_ : you're all fake

 _jinjin_ : hahah its what you get

 _cock sucker_ : meanies

 _cock sucker_ : where's lance

 _jinjin_ : he never misses bullying you

 _rolo's candy_ : making out with his boy eh?

 _cock sucker_ : ooo maybe his getting the game plan

 _sharpshooter_ : what are you talking about

 _cock sucker_ : you're with ya mans??

 _sharpshooter_ : what mans?

 _cock sucker_ : ya know from the party

 _sharpshooter_ : spit it out

 _cock sucker_ : ya know...ure banging the blade's captain.

Lance felt his blood boil. What the hell were they trying to get at. He had no idea who they were talking about. He didn't make out with anyone at the party let alone bang the blade's captain.

**lance has a tiny weenie**

_sharpshooter_ : what the fuck?

 _sharpshooter_ : wanna try again?

 _cock sucker_ : I literally watched you guys leave the bangroom

 _sharpshooter_ : with who

 _cock sucker_ : kogane. he's the captain ya know. ponytail. cheek scar.

 _sharpshooter_ : since when

 _cock sucker_ : our first year

Lance didn't know what to say or think at this moment. His team thought he was banging the Blade's captain, their sworn nemesis who was Keith. The mullet was the soccer captain for their rival team. Then why the hell was he on Garrison property?

**lance has a tiny weenie**

_sharpshooter_ : hold on hold on

 _cock sucker_ : we're holding :))

 _sharpshooter_ : does anyone have his number

 _cock sucker_ : you don't? sad

 _sharpshooter_ : i'm serious

 _cock sucker_ : yeah i do

Griffin was nice enough to send it to him personally. He didn't want his whole team blowing up the mullet's phone tonight.

Lance was racking his brain for his memories of Friday night. He knows now that he was glued to Keith's hip, but the bang room? When did they go in there? Was is that?

He went into his notes app, writing down all the starts of a conversation. He had no idea what he was gonna send to him without sounding like a complete dick.

"Hey Keith! Just found out that you're my revival...", he sighed, "Keith we banged?" Fuck! This was not gonna end up well for either of them but Lance figured this could get some answers.

_maybe Lance:_ hey keith it's lance i had a quick question

God was Lance a dumb one. He shoved his blankets off of him and forced himself out of his bed and into his desk chair. He figured he could do some homework while he died waiting for a response.

_1(234)567-8910_ : uh? okay..?

 _1(234)567-8910_ : how'd ya get my number?

Lance heard his phone vibrate honestly surprised that the response was quicker than he had expected.

_maybe Lance:_ oh uh a friend

 _maybe Lance_ : so like you're a part of the blades right?

 _1(234)567-8910_ : oh? uh yeah i am

 _maybe Lance_ : why didn't you ever tell me?!

 _1(234)567-8910_ : uh... was it important?

 _maybe Lance_ : we'll duh?!

 _maybe Lance:_ you're like my enemy!! rival!!

 _1(234)567-8910_ : not technically

 _maybe Lance_ : yes technically!! you could be using me!!

 _1(234)567-8910_ : and what about me?

 _maybe Lance_ : you don't matter!

 _1(234)567-8910_ : rude.

 _maybe Lance_ : anyways what's the bang room?

 _1(234)567-8910:_ oh that? it's a designated room for people to like bang and stuff.

 _maybe Lance:_ and YOU LED ME INTO THERE!! DID YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!!

 _1(234)567-8910_ : no.

 _maybe Lance_ : and i'm just suppose to believe you??

 _1(234)567-8910_ : i didn't do anything

 _1(234)567-8910_ : in fact you threw up on me and i had gone to clean it up.

 _maybe Lance_ : oh

Lance was in the wrong. He felt his cheeks blush with embarrassment after trying to call Keith out like that. God, this was another reason for him to cut back on drinking.

They ended up texting for a little bit longer, mostly about random things. Lance told him more information on the cheerleading dance since he was being asked about it. He got some things from Keith like how he had an emo phase, has three cats and a dog, living with Shiro and being Sophomore at Mamora kinda like Lance at Garrison.

_lance_ : so... you got a gramsta?

 _emo mullet:_ yeah but i'm not active

 _lance_ : it's fine mine is Loverboy_Lance ;))

 _emo mullet_ : really? wow

 _lance_ : oh shut up! yours is gonna be like darkness consumes or sumthin.

 _emo mullet_ : no it's literally just kkogane.

 _lance_ : well... that's lame

 _emo mullet_ : really? at least i didn't post selfie's with beyoncé lyrics as the caption.

 _lance_ : Beyoncé is queen! you probably put some MCR or emo shit

 _emo mullet_ : nope.

Lance swiped out of the conversation and pulling up Gramsta and searching for his username. kkogane popped up with a private account, the profile picture being that red bike he rode on Friday. Lance pressed follow and waited for his request to be allowed.

Lance had made his account public allowing everyone and anyone to like and see all his posts. Most of which were him, his roommates and him, his family or sports. He wanted everyone to know who he was. However Keith wasn't allowing him to follow.

_lance_ : are you not gonna accept my request

 _emo mullet_ : i never said i would

 _lance_ : don't be lame

 _emo mullet_ : oh? unlike yours?

 _lance_ : shut up let me follow

 _emo mullet_ : no

Lance pushed his phone aside, the distraction of Keith had already made an hour and a half pass. He really needed to get his work done.

He managed to finish his child development project within the rest of the hour. He had biology reading, a sociology paper and a psychology worksheets to complete. He refused to start on the physics knowing that Hunk had his back and would most likely be starting it.

He managed to cram the paper and biology reading down within a hour. His mind reeling from the mixture of topics and the blue light from his computer. All he had left were the four worksheets for his psychology which he would be able to call it a night once he finished.

He got through two worksheets before Hunk had called him down for dinner. His stomach growling at the smells wafting in the air from the kitchen. He didn't know what Hunk had prepared but it was smelling good.

When he entered the downstairs he nearly bolted to the kitchen for the food. He was literally drooling over smells that seduced his nose.

"Fuck Hunk! What did you make?" Lance taking a seat next to Pidge at the island counter, patiently waiting to be served.

"I cooked up my mom's saimin recipe. I was craving it." Lance gave a little prayer to Hunk's mom before diving into his meal.

From what he was taught the first time, Saimin was like an asian noodle dish, but not. It had the ramen noodles but made out of wheat and egg instead of just the wheat. Honestly, Lance didn't mind either forms he loved food especially if it was Hunk's recipe.

"God! This is so good!" Lance moaned out, slurping up noodles after his remark. He heard Pidge huff while Hunk laughed on the other side of Pidge.

Lance was in heaven at this moment. He usually is after a good Garrett Family meal, but boy was this extra. The noodles, the meat, the fresh cut eggs, the veggies and the shrimp were all coming together in his mouth. The broth full of flavor helping everything slip down his throat easily.

"Hunk... please make this again." Lance whispered after tipping his bowl back in is mouth to drink the leftover liquid. His tummy full and happy.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll put it on my list." Hunk replied getting up from his seat to collect the empty dishes.

Lance was surprised he was able to finish two bowls worth. He usually only could make it through one and that was if he was starving starving.

"Oh! Did we still want to do movie night?" The plan popped in his head randomly after remembering that it was Sunday and a bit later than they usually would watch.

"Uh... I'm not quite sure. I'm in the process of rebuilding my project that you ruined earlier." Pidge replied with some sass as they hopped down from the stool.

Lance could agree with that. They just finished dinner at 7:15 which was an hour later than they usually plan for and with having all their classes tomorrow the movie should be canceled.

"Yeah no sweat. We did watch one yesterday." Lance said helping Hunk clean up the kitchen.

Pidge gave their good night's knowing that they wouldn't seem them under tomorrow morning. Hunk brought his physics into the living room to brainstorm ideas with Lance.

He was glad to Hunk listen to his crappy and very crappy ideas on how to build their bridge to hold massive amounts. They did settle on a mixture of concepts that were thrown out and could possibly work.

Lance was spacing out when Hunk's phone vibrating drew him in. It was several text messages from someone named 'Shay'. From what he could see from his angle they had been talking recently. Out of his curiosity Lance swiped the phone and opened the messages.

"Lance! That's not yours." Hunk whined reaching over trying to get his phone back.

"Uh uhn, who is she? Why don't I know about her Hunky?" Lance raised an eyebrow being the love enthusiast he is. Why didn't Hunk tell him about her?

"I did! Like a year ago! Give it back!" Hunk said pulling on Lance's arm to get it to bend. He knew what would be coming next and never wanted to experience it again so he gave up.

Hunk snatched the phone and quickly send a message. It was like Lance would interfere with whatever was already blooming.

"Huh", Hunk sighed his eyes glancing down at his phone, "Her name is Shay. She's a junior from Balmera, her brother was on the soccer team and we met when after the game was over. Then we met again for the football game. We're trying to meet up again for both soccer and football."

Lance was honestly surprised. His best friend talking to a girl and wanting to meet up. If they don't get together then Lance is gonna step in and make it work.

"Wow! I'm happy for you man. Definitely will have to introduce me to your girlfriend." Lance winked and nudged his shoulder. Hunk's cheeks and ears starting to turn red.

"She's not my girlfriend. At least not yet." He mumbled out the second half but Lance had already known what he was shooting for.

Lance figured he would end Hunk's teasing and leave him alone. As much as he loved to be all nosy in their life it would all come back into him.

"Oh? What's this?" Hunk asked confusing Lance about what he was questioning.

"Huh?"

"A text message from 'Emo Mullet'? Is that Keith? You got his number?" As Lance thought teasing Hunk would could back to him, getting himself teased back.

"I had to ask him some questions. If you participated in the group chat you would have known." Lance huffed reaching back for his phone unsuccessfully.

"'You have no shame keeping thirteen year old you photos up'. Ooh! He just liked one of your photos! 'This is a keeper'." Lance could feel his whole face flush. Embarrassment from Hunk and Keith and his photos were too much.

"Hunk _please_! I don't know what photo!" God it could have been any of them. He though he had removed all of his younger and uglier photos from his account.

Hunk was nice enough to give him his phone back. Immediately he went to his page searching through his photos. All of them were recent nothing from way back to when. In his tagged photos he allowed some younger photos but not all of them. What younger photos were Keith talking about.

Lance removed himself from the living room and ran up to his room. Flipping open his laptop and pulling up all of his social media's. All of them had recent to maybe two years ago worth of photos. Was Hunk just messing with him?

When Lance checked his messages Keith did send some. And they were what Hunk had read out. So unless Lance is just panic or it was one of his tagged photos, Keith wouldn't have a photo of him.

_lance_ : what photo are you talking abt

 _emo mullet_ : oh ya know.

 _emo mullet_ : this one :))

 _emo mullet_ : *photo attachment*

The attached photo was of Lance. One he remembers being taken. He was thirteen and three days old, his hair was short barely forehead length and scattered all over his head. The worse part was his blue braces that alternated between dark and light and his wired framed glasses.

Lance was ready to kill the person who gave him access to the photo, Keith and then himself. Having seen that photo resurfaces short-wired his brain.

_lance_ : where did you get that

 _emo mullet_ : it's not a secret

 _lance_ : it's not from me

 _emo mullet_ : nope it isn't :p

 _lance_ : you're no fun. delete it and leave me alone.

Lance placed his phone face down next to him. His urge to go searching for the source that stored that photo itching at his fingers.

He's hated looking at photos of himself when he was younger. He's changed and gone through puberty finally reaching that glow up he deserved, but knowing that his rival has an old ugly photo of him kills him.

He phone vibrates and he ignores it. He ignores all the texts that come popping up on his phone even if it's his team chat or someone in his classes, he ignores.

Lance climbs onto his bed, curling up into a ball with his blankets over his head. He can feel his past insecurities crewing back up, but why now? Why did they have to appear when Keith of all people found his photo.

Lance tries to close his eyes and fall asleep, but his brain won't shut up. He keeps up with all the what if's and other scenarios that would never happen happen. Right when his mind is overwhelmed and shutting down he peeks up to glance at the clock. 2:37 am. Great, he'll be dead tomorrow.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo   
> i’m alive but i’m dead
> 
> i finished first semester so hopefully i can just ram these out, sorry about that break.

Lance's alarm wakes him up earlier than expected. For getting five hours of sleep he feels drained. His eyes extra heavy to open up.

He stumbles around him room for his closet. Pulling on some jeans and a regular but stylish long-sleeve shirt, he neatly throws all his work into his bag.

He brings all of it down with him, nearly collapsing onto the couch. He's never gotten used to this tiredness even though it happens on a regular bases.

Pidge and Hunk were slowly moving around the kitchen. Pidge chewing on their bowl of cereal and Hunk waiting for his bread to toast.

Lance finds himself peeling open a banana and taking one of his protein bars. He opens the fridge for one of his applesauces and calls it a day.

He zoned out while eating, thoughts drifting to wanting more sleep and just staying home. He had no motivation to do anything at this moment.

"Matt's gonna drop us." Pidge spoke up as they placed their empty bowl in the sink.

Lance nodded glad that they didn't have to walk to school. A ride from Matt's messy car would be wonderful compared to his sleepy state of zombie walking.

Matt is Pidge's older brother. He was introduced somehow at a time that he can't recall. He knew he was smart, like extremely smart. He went to Mamora with a full ride, hell Garrison and all the top Ivy Leagues were giving him full rides.

He would say he's envious of how smart the Holt's are, but then again their street smarts lack completely. Flirting, directions, and any basic skills all have left their brains.

Lance would rather have the charisma rather than intelligence since that's what gets you farther. Although he's expected to be smart and this gifted child, but he always feels not enough.

A couple of minutes past when they heard some honking in the front. Lance and Hunk double bagging along with Pidge carrying their large box they somehow manage to get it to work.

Matt's car was a minivan. It was nothing surprising since he's the one to drive people around, even though he seems like to be a bad driver he's actually very good.

The downside is the mess inside. Fast food trash, energy drinks, equipment, clothes and whatever lies under the seats. Sometimes it's sticky and sometimes it's freshly clean.

"Seriously. You have to get this shit out." Pidge stated opening the passenger door to empty cans tumbling out. Matt could only sheepishly smile.

The two Holt siblings 'argued' about either Matt's car or the drama that is intertwined with their mother's side of the family.

"You wouldn't even believe it! Colleen finally stood her ground to both her older sister and step mother. Like as soon as 'Katie' was mentioned she flipped." Pidge explained what happened the last time they had to go to their house.

At moments like this Lance missed his family. He missed the bickering with his siblings and the drama that the McClain's would bring. But it was sometimes nice being away.

Matt dropped them off semi early giving them enough time to speed walk to the buildings rather than running. It wasn't too bad for being as miserable he was feelings.

The first out of three classes Lance had today was child development. This was one of his favorite classes he's taken so far. It has an hour and forty five minutes on Monday, Wednesday and Friday and on Tuesday and Thursday the lab counterpart happens where they do classes with actual kids.

He turned in the project he had done last night, grateful he took all the time to complete it when he did since he'll be able to take half a class to do it for the labs since more people were not finished.

He was able to do a run through with the whole class to get a feel for any improvements or confusion that could happen. It was fairly simple but fun enough that the kids could develop from it and be like kids.

He gets around half an hour-ish before his next class which is Biology. It's a basic advanced sophomore level class, which is great for getting him prepared for the higher level versions.

Like child development this class also has a lab too. So on Thursdays he has a four hour Bio lab which makes him want to rip out his hair.

He likes bio which isn't weird since a lot of people for some reason enjoy bio. It's not bad but it isn't exactly what he wants to take a part in.

He spends his rest of brief free time sitting in the lecture room after switching building. He's lucky that his classes are near each other and not like Hunk who has to go all across campus for his classes.

This one is by far his biggest class. A majority being upperclassman with the few freshman who think they're quirky. He just ignores everyone mainly in class but for sure participates in the group chat they have.

It's a draining two hours and forty five minutes of lectures. The unit being on the different type of cells that make up animals and plants. The basics for the beginning semester. He's honestly waiting for soccer to finally start and winter break.

After Bio he has an hour before his last class with Hunk. Hunk comes from the Altea Hall which is across from Alford Hall, where the sciences take place.

This means that Lance is usually hanging outside Professor Coran's door in order to not communicate with him. Although, He does love Professor Coran sometimes this man can be a little off.

Lance enters the class with three minutes to spare with Hunk panting behind him. He always feels bad for Hunk's schedule placement and having to do extra running. But since Lance doesn't have to suffer like that he can brush it off, slightly.

"Dude. Didcha hear coach wants us to watch The Blades' game tonight, ya know with it being their first one." Hunk whispered to Lance during their group work time.

As much as Lance wants to watch the Blades and get a jump on both teams, he's not really in a sociable soccer mood.

"Yeah... I just don't really wanna." Lance knows whatever excuse he'll give Hunk is gonna be shit. Something fake or 'too much work' that Hunk will nicely understand and not pressure. His teammate son the other hand will be something different.

Lance spaces out for the rest of the class. Hunk being nice by taking down all the notes and data they collected for this lab. There's just something eating at him and he can't figure out what it is.

They lug their bags across campus towards the soccer fields after their quick change in the bathroom. In the distance they can make out a few players already there and getting ready. They aren't early birds but enough for coach to take in account for when he shows up.

Griffin and Ryan are amongst the few that are there. Griffin surprisingly looking bad as he had described, refusing to sit or move in general. Lance has to cover his mouth upon arrival.

"Well, well... if it isn't our lovely lover boy." Lance rolls his eyes at Griffin and plops his bags on the ground. He follows next with taking his shoes off.

"Leave it alone cocky. There's nothing and will never be anything." He spits out semi playfully, his anger for some reason spiking just barely mentioning Keith.

"Yeah yeah don't get your panties in a twist." Griffen snaps back before moving out on the fields for some quick stretches.

Once the rest of the team arrives, they take into account Lance's bad mood. Now he wasn't trying to be in one and doesn't know why he's in one, but he's in one. Which means hell is today.

They manage to get through warmups easily. Lance leaving all the counting for Ryan to handle as he fumes internally.

"Okay guys we're gonna break up into two's for some offense pushing. Get into compatible partners." Their coach calls out directing them with the directions after pairs were formed.

Lance is paired with Griffin, which isn't anything unusual, but he's a pusher. A toxic waste when he's already in a bad mood.

"How you think you're gonna beat your lil play thing if you can't even focus right now." Lance snaps his attention to in front of him. Griffin has the ball just lightly moving it around with his foot, that shit eating grin plastered on his face. Lance charges.

Sure he doesn't completely follow the directions like they were told too, but he isn't that badly scolded for it.

They go through several rounds of this offensive training. A push and shove type of ordeal (without the actual pushing and shoving). Lance is getting bored of it and irritated with the constant chatting from his partner.

Luckily they get to move on to shooting drills. Lance has to be careful with these whenever he's in a mood, solely based on the fact that he'll kick them like there's no tomorrow.

They go in rows and lines from different angles. They have quick shots, long shots, passing and fouls. Lance can feel some weight come off his shoulders wishing he knew why he was so agitated.

"So McClain, think your lil date will go easy on us?" Griffin is back in his ear. He's like some chihuahua that's constantly biting your ankle.

"I don't know who you're talking about." He replies flatly kicking his ball with a tad bit more oomph than normal.

He can hear the other boy laugh and the soft but firm kick of a ball. "Kogane. You think he'll slow down for ya?" Lance rolls his eyes again, moving down to a different spot to kick from.

"Probably not. I have no control of him nor do I have any relation to him." He says with more force followed by another hard kick.

"Ah... so cheeky." Griffin was saved by Ryan before Lance went off the hooks of his pestering.

They huddle in for a quick cool down and pep talk from their coach. Their first game being tomorrow didn't really help for his attitude, meaning he's gonna be out on the fields practicing whatever he can before the game starts.

"As you all know The Blades' first game is tonight. I would like you all, if available, to go and watch them. You can learn their style a bit now as they play." Lance nods along to his coach, his voice just going in one ear and outs his other. He's too tense he can't even breath normally.

The team's dismissed and all walk over to where their bags are thrown on the field. Lance tunes out the conversation the guys are having, something about Griffin per usual. All he wants to do is go home and take a nice hot long shower and then curl under his blankets.

"Yo, McClain, you gonna watch your boy play?" Lance glances up, apparently with some anger that Griffin flinches from.

"I already _told_ you no. He's not my boy or anything, get that through your thick skull." He bit his tongue after processing the words that slipped through his mouth. Did he really stoop that low. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that." He quickly added looking more sincere.

"Yeah I know. It's no harm." The tone of his voices told other wise. Lance hit a spot for the other boy, knowing damn well their friendship took a hit.

Lance shakily exhales, aggressively running his hand through his hair. He feels Hunk's hand on his shoulder, a supportive grip. He takes his other hand thats out to help him up and the two walk over to where Matt said he would pick them up.

"Hey, I know you don't wanna talk and you don't have to, but are you good?" Lance bites his lip, knowing that he should talk to his friend but he doesn't know why he's pissed off.

"I'm good. I...just don't know why I'm acting like this." Like this emotion just came out of the blue. He had no reason to be mean to everyone.

"Maybe it's Keith. You get aggressive when he's mentioned." Keith. Every single thing has been about Keith. Why does everyone think he has something to do with Keith.

"Why does everything about me have to be about Keith! I have nothing to do with him. Sure I got drunk at a party and was apparently glued to him but fuck him. He's an asshole!" Lance is fuming at just thinking about that Mullet. Jesus he can't be himself with Keith being involved now.

The space became silent for a moment. Both boys not sure what to say next. It was unbearable silence, but Lance wasn't sure where to begin again. Apologize? Move on? Start the topic again? His mind was swirling with thoughts.

"I didn't mean to provoke you, I just was trying to help." Lance felt his heart hurt and stomach drop. He's always hurting his friends. He drops his head in shame.

"I never meant to snap. I'm sorry. I just... feel so compared to him and such." He explains with his head still dropped. He can hear shuffling coming closer.

"Lance, no one is thinking that. We just wanna know how you feel, like if you got mixed feeling for him or not." Hunk's voice calms him down, knowing that what is says is true. The team and his friends are just curious about what they are doing.

He laughs, "I don't know, like first impressions were bad but good after realizing who he was. I mean like it could be fun to be friends, but I don't wanna get in the way of his relationship ya know." Lance glances up at Hunk, who's looking away for some odd reason, almost like he's hiding something.

"Whatcha hiding?" Hunk snaps his head towards Lance, "Hiding? Me? I'm not hiding anything. W-Why would you think that." Lance states him down, his cheeks are pink and his ears are slowly following. He knows something.

"Huh, guess I was wrong." He was right.

They get a text a few minutes later from Pidge saying

Matt's a dumbass and forgot about them. It's not that cold at the moment so they're fine with sitting an extra of minutes for him. It guess Lance some time to clear his head.

Matt pulls up shortly after, profusely apologizing for his lack of remembrance. They shake him off, hopping into the car and buckling up. Lance stares out the window while listening to Hunk and Matt talking about football and how their team is doing.

Matt throws in some jokes about "Stealing our plays, huh? Smooth." But Lance doesn't laugh nor does he smile. He thinks of Keith. He thinks back to their first encounter at the game, the ride, the party, the café. He thinks of Keith and everything is mixed, cloudy.

He's so lost in thought he doesn't realize they had pulled into the driveway until the curb shakes him out. They thank Matt for the rides while leaving the car. He says something to Hunk about coming back to pick him up for the game.

Lance tunes everything out, entering in and kicking off his shoes before practically running upstairs to him room. He strips himself of his clothes, tossing them in his hamper and turning the handle to scolding hot.

He steps in with that initial flinch from the water hitting his back. He can feel himself start to ease into it, his muscles relaxing and stress leaving. He throws his head back allowing the water to hit his face, the heat feeling almost comforting to him.

He starts to do his usual shower routine: shampoo, body wash, exfoliate, shave (if necessary), oil, conditioner. He's exfoliating his legs when Keith pops back into his head. Strawberries. He smelt like strawberries and something else, but it wasn't so overwhelming.

Like he wouldn't have noticed if he never got in the back of his bike. He figures it had to be his conditioner or something like that. His hair is way to soft and fluffy looking. He shakes his head and moves on with his next step.

But Keith is actually really nice. But also kinda an ass or maybe that's his personality, but Lance can't judge him since he's kinda an ass as well.

Lance finishes his shower, feeling some kind of relaxation. A calmness for whatever reason. He can't say he got any clarity, but can take a moment to think more.

He decides against that.

He tosses on a clean pair of underwear and some sweats over them. Considering that he only has child development tomorrow, Lance decides to add finishing touches before starting part of his bio lab and separate homework that he has for the lectures.

He manages to to finish his final touches and get about halfway through writing his prelab when Hunk texts him.

_Hunkypoobear_ : Dude. Keith is like really good. like really goood.

Lance reads his text, half wanting to ignore it while the other half wants more information on how good he's gotten since last year. He caves in and calls him, knowing damn well he's not gonna be able to hear.

Hunk picks up the calls within the first ring, the loud cheers hurting his ear. "Dude! He's like good good, like the game was a minute in and he's scored already and then when I texted you that was when he was just passed the ball and-" The end of Hunk's sentence is cut off by even more loud cheering mixed with the announcers voice.

"Hunk! I know you can't hear me but i'm on my way there!"

He caves. He tosses on a shirt and goes running down the stairs, hopping on one leg as he tries to pull on his shoes, then he's out the door.

At this moment he's glad they live closer to Mamora Academy than ever before. He makes it to the corner by the streets, panting a bit as he waits for a clear section. He sprints through the break of traffic and running towards the fields.

He vaguely knows where everything is based on size fact of Mamora. It's a small but very high end in the all their departments, thus having the best fields between the two schools.

Two sharp whistle tweets are blown indicating that it is now halftime. The closer he gets the more he can make out what the announcer is saying.

**" _This is Mamora vs Taujeer! Halftime has begun with a score 4:1 Blades! Our very own Keith Kogane has scored 3 out of those 4! Let’s hear it for the Blades’!”_**

Lance lost his footing a bit after hearing the score. Keith really scored 3 goals within the first half. It can be impressive based on the opponents. Taujeer is a pretty tough team usually ranked within the Top Ten of their league.

Lance made it to through the gate and into the stadium with five minutes to spare. He saw Hunk and part of his team members in the crowd and made his way up towards them.

“Hey! It’s Lance!” Rolo shouted out once he was closer to them in the stands. He gave a quick wave, excusing himself through the rest of the audience and plopped down next to Hunk.

“I thought you weren’t coming?” Hunk asked over all the music and chatting around them. Lance shrugged taking a handful of popcorn from Hunk’s bag in his lap.

The refs blew their whistles again signally halftime was over. They switched sides, glad that the boys had picked a center seat for the game.

In the mixture of guys running around, he was struggling to figure out which one was Keith. There was no mullet flowing in the air and he wasn’t the only one with black hair.

“Dude, which one is Keith?” Lance had leaned into Hunk still searching the field. Hunk had laughed a little pointing out towards the field. “He’s that one.”

Lance rolled his eyes and huffed, “Hunk, sweety, you pointed out the whole field.” Lance threw his arms up his mind baffled by his buddy.

Just as Hunk was going to clarify himself, the announcer did it for him.

**_“Gooooooooaaaaal! Number 4, Keith Kogane with the goal, assisted by Thace Prorok. Your Blades are up 5 to 1!”_ **

With Keith pointed out, Lance had an easier time tracking him. He wasn’t a very celebratory guy, only smiling and high-fiving his teammates as they jogged back to the center circle.

As the other team kicked off, Lance’s eyes were trained on Keith. He was fast, agile and smart. He knew the field and positions of the players. He knew what tricks to use and when. He knew how to get in and get out without being seen.

“Holy shit...” Lance was at a lost. The first time he ‘saw’ Keith play was freshman year, but that doesn’t count because he didn’t know Keith at that time. But now being able to sit and see him play was incredible.

“He’s gonna be your one to watch.” Rolo had said behind him, they were all mesmerized by Keith. Watching his skills being on a whole other level.

“ ** _Our Samurai, quick and sneaky on his feet, steals the ball from Taujeer’s number 8. Kogane passes it to Antok, who dribbles it down the field and....shoots!_ ”**

Lance would have to give him credit here. He honestly wasn’t expecting Keith to be some god wiz at soccer. It just didn’t seem right.

The game ends with the final goal from Keith. He had a break away from stealing, passing to his teammates who generously passed the ball back to him.

The guys behind him were up and already leaving, not wanting to stick around since it’s ‘big game tomorrow’. Hunk was wanting for Matt, who was already down and over where the team was along with Shiro.

“Hey, do you think I can do down there and talk to him real quick?” Lance asked Hunk, he really didn’t need to, but wanted that moral support. “Yeah that’s fine, I was going over there anyways.”

The two headed over, still a little bit away when Matt had pointed them out with a, “Hey! Lance? I thought you didn’t want to come?”

Lance could feel his face start to flush with the embarrassment of Matt. Not only did Keith and Shiro turn towards him, but half of the remaining audience and players did as well.

He felt himself speed walk faster towards them greeting with a, “Well...ya know... I finished up my work when Hunk filled me in on the first half. Figured I should see how good you actually are.” He tried throwing sass but his shyness in his voice made it ineffective.

“And?” Lance looked at him confused. “And...? What?”

Keith was about to reply when Shiro slightly interrupted them. “Hey I’m gonna go to the car, text me when you’re done and I’ll pull up.” He replied with a sharp pat on his shoulder, saying his goodbyes to the group and leaving, followed by Matt and Hunk who were doing the same.

“What I meant is, do you think I’m good?” He finally said staring at him, but Lance wasn’t paying attention. He was still focused on the interaction with Shiro.

“Hey! Earth to Lance!” Lance snaps back to Keith waving a hand in front of his face. He blinks a couple of times before coming back into him.

“Yeah, yeah you’re pretty good to watch. I’m probably better, but ya know.” He jokes at the end receiving a nudge from the mullet. He’s about to add more sass, but he’s caught off guard.

Keith’s laughing.

The type where faint dimples are shown, his eyes squint even more, his gums are showing and his arms are wrapped around his stomach.

He doesn’t think what he said is funny at all, but he’s awestruck. Watching and listening to, does he like him?

“Hey Keith...” A sudden shyness creeps on him after watching the other boy compose himself. “Uh huh?”

Something catches in the back of his throat, he can’t bare to say anything to him, “Ah nevermind. It’s getting late and we’ve got big game tomorrow.” Lance wants to smack himself but he can’t bare to be here with him at the moment.

“Oh...uh yeah...no problem. Uh, good luck...we’ll probably go watch.” There’s an uncomfortable shift in the air between them now, both shifting on each foot.

The silence hitting Lance a little harder making him speak up, “Well we might as well walk together since I think they might have parked next to each other.”

Keith nods his head, picking up his bags placing one on the front and one on the back. Lance steps up and pulls for the one on his chest. Keith looks at him funny, but still allows him to pull it off him.

They walk past the bleachers and left over players who say good game to Keith. He still finds it interesting to witness Keith in situations. When he’s around Lance there’s playful banter and other people he’s not really friends with he’s awkward. It amuses him.

Matt’s car is pulled up behind Shiro’s, but Lance is distracted by the person in the passenger seat. He looks like he could be a senior as well, very acquainted with Shiro.

“Uh I can take that now.” Keith’s words sound distance from his ears. The only thing pulling him away is cold hands at his neck.

“Duuuuude!” Lance practically jumps back, rubbing his neck harshly. Keith just stares at him wide eyed. “What?”

“You can’t just put your hands on me!” Lance states firmly not with anger, “I told you I was getting my bag.” He replies.

Lance rolls his eyes and shrugs off Keith bag, sticking it out for him to take. “Well thanks for carrying it and coming to my game. I appreciate it.” Lance feels a bit guilty with missing half of his game and Keith not knowing, but he rather not ruin that for him.

Lance walks over to Matt’s car, hopping in the back with a slight shiver. Matt and Hunk talk a little about the game and their opinions. Lance chirps in every once in awhile, but he keeps thinking back to the guy in the passenger seat.

Lance can’t hold it in anymore and speaks up, “Hey Matt, do you know who was in Shiro’s car?” Matt eyes him from the rear view mirror, almost hesitating for what to say.

“Oh that. That’s Adam, he’s a TA at Mamora, but he’s really good friends with Shiro so they carpool.” Matt finally said as they turned down their street.

It makes sense in Lance’s mind, being close if Adam knows Shiro. Could that be weird for Keith with dating Shiro but having to give up space for him.

Lance ponders in this thought until they pull up into the driveway. They once again thank Matt for driving them around and being so nice about.

Lance goes to open the door, but it’s locked. He twists it again thinking that maybe he didn’t do it hard enough. It’s locked. Still. Hunk’s still talking to Matt, but that doesn’t last long as Hunk comes to join Lance.

“What are you doing?” Hunk asks confused as to why they are both standing outside. “The-uh door’s locked.”

Hunk goes for the handle and twists it. He freezes, then tries again. They both turn to look at each other with a tiny glimpse of hope that one of them having their key. Lance knows he doesn’t. Hunk’s key was attached to his car keys.

They both sporadically text Pidge asking if they’re home or where are they. They don’t get a fast reply. Pidge’s phone is always on silent and do not disturb meaning that their messages won’t be read until hours later.

It’s luckily not a very cold night. Both tempted to go over to one of the Blade houses that are throwing parties just to sit in one. When Lance remembers something.

He quickly searches the front door area. Lifting the ‘Fuck off’ mat, the top of the door, the plants and the pile of rocks when he feels something. “Aha!” He holds up a rock for Hunk to see.

“It’s a rock?” Hunk says with confusion all over him. Lance rolls his eyes as he explains, “It’s not just a rock. It’s a fake one...with a key component.” When he finishes his sentence he swipes up on the rock, opening the little compartment.

Hunk’s jaw drops as he was unaware of this secret rock and key. Lance pulls the key out and puts it in the locks, twisting and turning it until the door is finally open. He pulls the key out and places it back in the rock and tosses it in the pile.

“Welcome home.” He says cheerfully and bowing for Hunk to enter first. Lance follows after, locking the door and heading into the kitchen.

He didn’t realize how much he was starving until he was looking at food. Opening the fridge he spots containers with Sushi. If it’s Pidge’s he’ll die, but he’ll die happily.

Hunk takes a few, not wanting to die quite yet, so he makes his own sandwich.He offered to make Lance a ‘very yummy one’ but he’s eyes were set on the sushi.

Lance is almost done with the sushi when he feels a death grip on his shoulder. He knows damn well that it’s Pidge, but fear has kept him frozen.

“Are. You. Eating. My. Sushi?” Each word had a pause, a great tactic that Pidge likes to use on the boys.

Lance can only nod his head. The hand disappears from his shoulder along with the sushi container. To his left Pidge had plopped on the chair and eating the leftover leftover sushi. Lance accepts defeat and heads to his room.

He does his skin care routine, brushes his teeth and checks his hair. He slips off these clothes and puts on another shirt for pajamas. He crawls under his blankets and gets all nice and cozy when he gets a text.

_emo mullet_ : thanks again for coming to my game. it meant a lot.

Lance reads it over and over again. Why would it mean a lot. They didn’t really have a good relationship. Lance had spent like four hours with him and half of it was when he was drunk.

He shoots back a ‘it’s no big deal. have to see my competition’ and puts his phone away. All he can do now is pray he doesn’t have any weird Keith dreams.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo!! that was a lie ;pp
> 
> i’m back ladies and gents even though i’m back in school i’m gonna grind this out since i’m procrastinating 
> 
> also nsfw in the beginning!!

Lance's alarm goes off once again a very unfortunate early time. He spazzes in his bed, kicking and wailing his body under the covers as a way to protest this practice.

Early practice on game day? Not even just a normal game day, it's their first one of the season. Like they know they're gonna win it, but like come on. He just wants to sleep from last night.

He can't believe that Keith is that. Like he knows that Keith was captain, but like he never really believed it. Like Keith is not the type who looks like they play soccer. He just doesn't fit the sport.

He didn't get a chance to even talk to him about being captain. He spent that little time more worried about that mullet's relationship than he was with soccer. Not to mention the dream he had.

He never asked to see Keith like that, let alone dressed so... _provocative_. He can't even put into words just what the dream in tells.

He goes to slide his legs off the bed when he notices _it_. It should have been obvious that he needed to take care of his rising situation. He had no reason for having this happen to him.

He tries so hard to blame it on being morning wood, but that's not getting him anywhere. He takes a couple of deep breathes and tries to get his mind thinking of things he hates. That lasts for about three seconds before merging things he hates and would rather not see with things he would.

He's tempted to take a cold shower just to get rid of the situation completely, but with his mind racing of his dream he can't see how a shower would be any different.

"Ahh- _fuck_." He whispers, biting his bottom lip as his hand slowly creeps down his pants. He recalls parts of his dream, imagining them to be more realistic.

_Keith_. Keith's sprawled out on his bed, his arms bent above his head. He's wearing Lance's jersey and some short shorts, his back arching up from the bed. He's losing his mind.

Legs drawn up until they're bent and his feet are flat on the bed. He's being sucked in, the desires to run his fingers down his flesh, to make marks, to tease.

He's getting close, no doubt about it, his pace increasing as he reaches out for Keith. Something about it, maybe it's the neediness in his voice or the lidded eyes and parted mouth. " _Lance~_. Touch me. _Please_!"

He's lost it, "Fuck...", he mumbles grabbing tissue from the end table next to him wiping away at himself. This was not how he wanted to start off his morning.

He finally gets out of bed, rubbing his hair out of his face as he makes his way into the bathroom. He brushes his teeth quickly, pees, washes his hands again and goes back into his room for his clothes.

The usual Garrison soccer T, shorts and high knee socks. He puts his child development stuff in his bag and some extra homework and heads downstairs then piled in a change of clothes.

They all seem to be a bit more alive today than yesterday. Hunk's making eggs and Pidge is still? doing homework. Who knows with that child.

Lance goes for the fridge, grabbing an applesauce and water when he handed a plate of eggs. He gratefully takes it and sits down.

He eats his eggs first since they're still hot and nice. He glances over at Pidge, who is doing homework, he just sees numbers and chicken scratch. He opens his applesauce when he's done with his eggs and sits back.

It's calm and peaceful on this semi bright morning. He's feeling especially calm after taking a moment to ease his thoughts. This should be telling him something, but for the moment he's just gonna ignore it.

"What time is Matt coming or is he not?" Lance asks after seeing the time on his phone. It's around 6:40 and they have 7 o'clock practice for today.

"Mother gave me a car to use so you don't have to worry." Pidge speaks up, closing the notebook they were writing in and stretching. "We can leave whenever you're ready." They added through a mumble.

Lance leaned a lil to far back in his chair nearly tipping him out after listening to Pidge. He threw away his empty applesauce and threw on his shoes by the door.

"What are you waiting for slowpokes." Lance didn't quite yell but had some extra volume to his statement. Glancing at his phone for the time every second he could. He hates being late and especially as being captain.

Hunk and Pidge soon made their way over and followed behind him outside. Lance was surprised by the car. It was a lot nicer than Matt's but still old. He considered it to be one of those boxy soccer mom cars rather than a van.

Pidge had dropped them off at the field with a few minutes to spare. Enough for them to get ready with not a huge amount of rush. They said something about being in the library or science hall before taking off like a mad man through the parking lots.

Lance and Hunk joined the rest of the time at the sidelines, setting down their bags and getting ready. Some were out stretching or testing out soccer tricks.

Lance was lacing up his shoes when somebody had started talking.

"Yo Cap, heard you went to the game last night." It was their midfielder Bob who was the one to speak. It was unusual for him to talk to them about personal deals, but after adding him into the side chat he's been more open.

"Ah yeah, Hunk was saying the game was good so I figured why not." It wasn't a complete lie. He did just went with it cause he had nothing else to do.

Griffen made a face adding, "Sure about that?" and extra eyebrow raises. Lance rolled his eyes and finished lacing his other shoe.

He stood up, "I'm completely sure, I think I know myself," adding a "Heard I could get some actual competition unlike you."

Griffen blew up, hopping up from his spot on the ground and yelling. Lance was too busy laughing and running away for him to understand a word that came from his mouth.

They did their three painfully slow laps and stretches before huddling around their coach for game plans and info for tonight.

Their first game of the season and Lance was getting both the excitement and nervousness coursing through him. The air of game day was nothing like he has ever experienced.

"What we're gonna do tonight is the same as last year. We'll have Garrett in goal, Griffin and Bandor as D with Bob and Slav in between D while Santos, Luka and Ryner as Mid, Rolo in Mid-For, McClain and Kinkade will be our forwards." The team nodded along for the first string of players.

They've ran this last year against the same team, Beta Traz, couldn't keep up with their fast offense and dynamic defense. They ended up winning fairly easy, never letting go of the ball.

"I might switch up based on how the game goes. McClain and Kinake could switch out Griffin and Bandor. I want a strong start boys." Their coach added tapping his board.

They split up the field with offense and defense drills in this lineup. The others would act as opponents. It was hard to manage being that they haven't played them since last year and they know just about each other's strengths and weaknesses.

They managed to get a quick water break, everyone panting from the hard drills and memorization on plays to use. They were practically chugging down.

"Fuck... I hate game day practices." Rolo was the first to complain. There were punishments for the offense and defense of they either let the team score or never scored. Rolo and the defense had done a few punishments already.

Griffin piped up to agree, "I know! I'm dying out here and we still got half an hour." He whined draping his body on his boyfriend.

Lance and Ryan had it fairly easy, the times they were offense they scored and the times they were defense they blocked. Griffin and Bandor were also switches but couldn't get a break from trying to score and blocking.

They were called back for another round of this, their bodies aching but still ready to do their best for tonight.

Coach called practice a bit early, the team practically cheering for this news. They quickly went through standing cool down stretches before going straight for the ground.

"God bless Iverson! I could cry!" Griffin said once they reached their bags. They all sprawled in the floor, taking in few breaths before removing any of the equipment.

Lance looked at his phone for the time. It was 8:05, meaning he had an fifty five minutes until he needed to be at class. He wasn't expecting a text from Keith to appear.

He face must had said something for it to be acknowledged as, "Lancey boy get a text from his boo thang?" He threw his pinnie at Rolo who was the one to ask the question. Immediately regretting it since the pinnies smelt no matter how much you wash them. "It's not my boo thang." was his grumbled response.

Lance, Hunk, Griffin, Ryan and Rolo all walked together to the gym to change in the locker rooms there. They were lucky that the soccer field was close to the PE building and not requiring them to walk all smelly and gross to their class.

Lance took a shower wanting to be clean for the children coming in today. He wouldn’t be able to fully do his routine, but rinsing off was all that he cared about.

He moisturized his skin then tried to slip on his jeans, knowing lotion and jeans did not go together. He threw on a semi nice long sleeve he had tossed in earlier and was now fixing up his hair.

Hunk had finished showering too and left once he was done knowing he had to go to the other side of campus for his engineering lab. Rolo was out changing with Lance as they semi waited and distracted themselves from the PDA couple.

"I can't believe they can do this shit knowing damn well people come in." Rolls said after a very loud moan came from the showers. Lance had to laugh knowing that it was Griffin who had the exhibitionist kink.

"Ya know it's James who's all into that. Ryan was too afraid to even hold his first girlfriend's hand in highschool." Lance had grown up with Ryan, they had met during 4th grade during recess. Ryan had made a last minute decision to go to Garrison, that's why they weren’t roommates (makes him glad).

Lance glanced at his phone, it was already 8:30 and cutting into their time. Lance walked over to the shower section and yelled, "Yo PornHub, we got less than thirty, wrap it up!"

Lance still had open the text from Keith. He's read it, just hasn't been able to type out a response yet.

_emo mullet_ : your games at 7 right?

 _lance_ : yeah 7 at Galaxy stadium

 _emo mullet_ : the football field?

 _lance_ : yes the football field

 _emo mullet_ : okay cool.

 _lance_ : does that mean i'm looking out for you??

 _emo mullet_ : perhaps...:))

"Ooh a smiley face, look at you loverboy Lance." Even though the voice gave it away, the dripping on him let him know that the boys were now out and changing. "Wow..thank you James for getting me wet."

Lance regretted that's entrance leaving his mouth. He should have just bit his tongue. "Really? Was listening that good huh? Oh Lance do tell!" A semi dried arm wrapped around his shoulder pulling into a semi dried bare chest. Griffin's hair still dripping on him.

Lance pried himself away, wiping at the water droplets that were on him. He glared at Ryan, who only shrugged back. Lance grabbed his bag and left the locker rooms with Rolo following behind.

James and Ryan had finally exited around 8:40, giving them enough time to walk to class. They were all around nearby buildings and enjoyed their little walls together.

Once they got close to their destination they said their goodbyes and split off. Lance and James were going to the same area as Rolo and Ryan did the same for their buildings. They were both in computer science lab while Lance and Griffin were up in the humanities area.

Griffin was interested in being a teacher and missed out on the child development class and was taking child psychology which was a necessary class anyways for the route they were taking.

Lance walked into his class with plenty of time to set up. The kids were all arriving at 9:15 and it had just turned 9 when he had finished organizing his plans. He was excited to see all the kids coming in for today's project.

At 9:10 their teacher was downstairs wrangling all the children that were early together. Lance had gone downstairs to join. There were suppose to be 23 kids for today and so far 11 were here.

A few played with the kids there or just sat and listened to the teacher. A couple would come up to Lance and ask him questions or say something out of pocket.

Once the last child had arrived, they were organized into a partner line with Lance at the end. Some of the girls wanted to hold his hand, but had to tell them to hold each other's hand.

Lance walked with the boy on the back, he was shy and scared, hesitant to hold Lance's hand but cave into doing it. Lance tried to talk to him, he asked him for his name, what his favorite things were, what he liked to eat and if he was excited for today.

He didn't get much out of him just a tighter grip on his pinky when the kids in front of him turned around.

When they entered the classroom the teacher had told them to find a seat at any of the tables. Most of them did, shaking in their seats and chatting away. Lance's little buddy didn't let go, he used his free hand to hold the bottom of his shirt tightly.

Lance had found a table that was practically empty. There was another girl who sat that there quietly and away from the others. "Hey do you mind if we sit here with you?" Lance had asked the girl at the table who nodded her head.

Lance kneeled in between them, his buddy holding onto his shirt instead of his finger. "My names Lance and this is my friend...." Lance made a pause for the little boy to say his name.

A soft "Theo" was said and Lance smiled. The girl said hi back told them that her name was Myah. They were instructed to make name tags as this was their first day of coming into the school. Myah was able to make hers on her own while Theo hadn't moved for any of the markers.

"Theo, what is your favorite color?" Lance asked in his child voice, waiting patiently for Theo to respond. He looked at the markers and then back at Lance shaking his head. "Well my favorite color is blue." He said pulling the blue marker from the container and placing it by Theo.

Theo nodded and gave Lance the marker and looked back at the container. Maybe he didn't like blue? "My friend likes yellow." He pulled the yellow over and Theo did the same. Green got the same treatment along with purple. Pink he looked at and gave to Myah. There were four colors he hasn't gone through yet.

"What about red?" Lance pulled the red marker and placed it by Theo. He chuckled as Theo reached for the marker and uncapped it. Lance was surprised at how well he could write his name for being five.

They spent a few minutes decorating their name tags when his teacher came besides him, "Do you want to go to the front to explain?" Lance shook his head standing up and starting to follow his teacher when a pull on his shirt stopped him.

Theo had a grip on his shirt. Big blue eyes looking wet that in a second he would burst into tears. "Uh is it okay if I do it from here?" Lance asked his teacher slightly pointing out his situation. He was given access.

"Hey little ones, my name is Lance and today we have a fun coloring project. My lovely ladies over here, Ina and Nadia, are gonna pass out a worksheet for you." He could see the excitement in most of their eyes, something for them to do.

"Can someone tell me what's on the paper?" He asked once everyone had the paper in front of him. He had several hands raised and a few saying it out loud. "Amanda? What is on the paper?"

"A tree!"

"That's right! Can we give Amanda a round of applause." Lance said clapping his hands into a circle with people copying him.

"What color is a tree?" A new question he asked, not able to get a single answer as majority shouted out the colors.

He told them to color their trees the colors green and the bottom part brown. He told them to put that aside and to look at the paper with the green A. "Can someone tell me an animal that starts with A?"

"Kyle, what animal starts with A?" He called on a child raising his hand. The boy looked at him and shouted "Ant!"

"That's right Ant starts with A. Can Bella tell me an animal that starts with A?" He was waiting for someone to say alligator since that's what today's project is.

Bella said Dog which they went over was D. He asked a boy named Cole who said Animal and then a girl named Naomi who said Cat.

"Does anyone know an animal that big and green and can swim?" They chattered between themselves thinking the answer was fish or shark.

Lance got a tug on his pants that made him look down. Theo was pulling him down, crouching down he leaned over to Theo. "Allie gator." He whispered in his ear. Lance smiled and stood up again.

"Our friend Theo said Alligator. Is he right. A-A-Alligator?" The class had shouted yes and gave a round of applause for Theo, who looked away blushing.

The project was a take a green A and tilt it sideways and cut out white triangles to make teeth for the legs of the A. Then to draw a black dot for the eye in the middle of the A.

Most came out cute, eyes too big or too small. Teeth placed awkwardly and crooked. Theo's and Myah's in his opinion were especially cute since Myah had added lashes and told Theo to do the same.

The project went off with a hit. The kids enjoying the activity and hanging up their trees while adding their first apple. They got to play with the toys while they waited for their parents to arrive. Lance played with Theo and Myah until Myah had to leave.

Theo didn't want to play with the toys he wanted Lance to read him books while he sat in his lap. So he did just that. They went through eight books by the time Theo was called for. He gave Lance a quick hug and ran over to his dad.

"Good job today Lance! They seemed to have a fun first day." His teacher said while they cleaned up the scraps from the project. All of the kids had left before class was over but at their designated time.

They were dismissed and all headed out. Lance headed to the library to work on some homework from his lecture and labs. Pidge and Hunk had their last lab from 1:20 to 4.

He manages to finish most of his work that needed to be done by 2:30. Very impressed with the management he could do. He glanced at his phone for any notifications when he notices the groupchat being active.

**lance has a small peepee**

_rolo's candy_ : i'm sick of this class

 _cock sucker_ : don't get me started

 _kinkyman_ : pay attention

 _cock sucker_ : yes sir

 _rolo's candy_ : get this off my phone

 _rolo's candy_ : i already had you this morning

 _cock sucker_ : oh fuck off man

 _cock sucker_ : could you imagine lance being like this

 _rolo's candy_ : lance? yeah right

 _sharpshooter_ : why we taking about me

 _cock sucker_ : because i miss you :((

 _sharpshooter_ : yeah right

 _sharpshooter_ : what are you tryna get from

 _cock sucker_ : nothing ;))

 _cock sucker_ : you could be like me and ry

 _sharpshooter_ : no offense ry

 _sharpshooter_ : yall nasty, like in the showers

 _cock sucker_ : hey! when it hits it hits!!!

Lance rolled his eyes leaving the chat for the moment and hopping onto gramsta and seeing what people had posted. He posted a quick post for his spam about studying. He switched over to main when he saw a notification of a like. Mr kkogane had liked a post, probably accidentally since it was from years ago.

He figured he would click on Keith's profile completely aware that his request was still not accepted. However, it was. Keith had only 10 pictures posted.

Some were really bad lightening of gloves and clothes? There were some of a black cat, his bike and- "Holy shit he has a tattoo!"

Lance was immediately shushed by the librarians feeling a bit embarrassed, but the fact that Keith had a _tattoo_! Let alone that and the placement. He couldn't comprehend it.

It's not crazy to have one at their age, most people get their's like 16-18 right away. His head was wrapped around the fucking design and placement. Two purple flowers with the steams intertwined into a shape on his fucking pelvic bone. Right next to his thang!

Lance doesn't know how long he's been staring that the android quality picture of Keith's tattoo, but he knows he's been doing it long enough for Pidge to text him where the car was.

Lance left the library and headed over to south parking lot where he spotted Pidge's new car. The only way he would have ever known what Pidge's car was is the color.

Their car not only being a half soccer mom car, was green. A nice green not those dark greens or neon green. It was a light green maybe like grass color green. Very fitting for the gremlin.

He jumped into the backseat listening to the raging engineering rant they had about class. Lance couldn't understand a single thing. Why were there imaginary numbers? Why were there letters and latin symbols and shit?

Lance tuned out their rant, his mind flashing pics of Keith's tattoo. It's gotta be semi painful area being bone and sensitive spot on his body.

They pulled into the driveway and entered the house. Lance ran upstairs quick to change into his jersey and pumping himself up in the mirror.

He loved Garrison's jersey's and colors. Even though they were orange and white which wasn't his favorite color combo, but the way that the jerseys merge them together was very much appreciated.

He headed downstairs a little after his jam session in the mirror. Hunk was changed too, wearing his long sleeved pink goalkeeper shirt over his jersey. Unlike Lance, Hunk's was able to be double zero. Lance was tempted to be number 1, but that seemed a little cocky so he went with 7.

Hunk made them a quick sandwich to eat before heading out early to do some quick warm ups before the game started. His nerves kicking in making him bounce around the kitchen.

"Oi! _Chill_! You're gonna knock something over." Pidge yelled looking for something inexpensive to throw at him. "It's game day!" Lance could only retort feeling excited.

Once Pidge and Hunk finished eating they all headed out for the car. Pidge deciding to drive since they didn't want to walk to the field at night. Lance was gleaming, smiling from ear to ear.

Pidge dropped them off at the field, a few of their teammates were already there doing some warm ups. Lance threw open the door and ran out, Hunk closing the door behind him.

Rolo, Kinade, Griffin and Bob are the ones at the field. Kinkade is sitting by the bags with Griffin in his lap, Rolo and Bob were passing a ball between them.

Lance threw his bag down by the rest and dog piled on top of Griffin and Kinkade. The action caused Ryan's elbows to give out thus leaving the boys laying flat on each other.

" _Lance_ ~! What the fuck!" Griffin whined, currently being smothered by the boy on top on him. Every twist and then Lance did applied more pressure and fear.

Lance only laughed, soaking the little bit of sun as he pretended to be comfortable with Griffin trying to push him off. "Gosh Griff, you're a bigger twink than me." Lance mumbled only adding fuel to the other boy's anger.

Lance rolled off of the two of them when he saw their coaches car pull into the parking lot. Their coach honestly wouldn't care unless his players got injured. He's a good guy and very supportive of his team and their choices but he'll be frank about anything that could stem from stupidity.

The rest of the team arrived a few minutes after their coach did. They ran through warmups and stretches along with the plans for tonight's game.

Everything was short and quick not trying to exhaust them before their first game. He didn't want to put that on the boys knowing that they were pumped and a bit tired.

"Everyone ready? Big opening today, know that Tajeer is gonna come out strong. They pull dirty stuff." Last time they played they lost players do to injuries and fouls on purpose from Tajeer. A senior they had last year was out from a torn ACL from an illegal slide tackle.

They all headed over to the stadium, music starting to be blasted as they started to get set up for tonight. Lance's excitement pulsing through his veins.

The bleachers were already filling up by time they walked onto the field. The other team being out on the field doing warm ups and drills.

Lance and Hunk had pointed out Pidge in the bleachers, waving to them excitedly, Matt and Shiro walking through people and sitting next to them.

The captains were called, Lance and Ryan jogging over to the ref with the other team. They shook hands and said their names. The ref flipped a coin asking Ryan heads or tails. They won with Ryan saying tails meaning they got the side they wanted.

They split the field and went to their positions. Lance jumping up and down to warm up his legs, a few other mirroring him.

Ryan went up to the ball and waited for the whistle to blow, singling the start of the game. Once it blew he passed it forward to Rolo who came running up from behind.

The game was on.

Not much had happened in the first quarter. After the kickoff they were ping ponging the ball between teams. Garrison would have it, try for goal, then lose it for Tajeer to have and repeat.

It was a little tiring on them but nothing too crazy that they couldn’t handle. Lance and Ryan getting a breather whenever Garrison was on defense.

“Shits crazy man!” Ryan had yelled over to Lance, the two of them laughing as the Tajeer’s defense trying to make the boys offside.

Once Griffin had the ball he blasted it down the other side towards the two, making themselves quicker to reach the ball before the defense past them.

Lance reached it first, throwing moves to shake off his buddy and get to Ryan. A quick opening happened when he faked out the player, quickly passing it to Ryan. Within in that moment they were able to score.

It didn’t hurt his feelings about not being the first to score, so Lance moved on high fiving Ryan as they ran back to the center circle. And thus they repeated until half time.

**_Well ladies and gents, halftime has arrived! Garrison up 3 to 1! Can the mighty Paladin's defeat the Sumo’s?!_ **

Lance chugged his water along with his whole team. They had shifted people around more than their coach thought he would. Tajeer had a way bigger team using that to tire the boys out before the second half, although they were doing pretty good.

“Alright boys, keep playing like you’re doing now. Griffin, I wanna move you up from D to mid, cover up when they are on offense. McClain go wild card, Kinkade has eyes on him, they’ve only seen you passing.” Iverson gave his mini speech before dismissing them with the refs whistle.

Lance loved being the wild card. He had freedom of the whole field, it didn’t matter where the ball was he’d be near.

Tajeer had kick off and Lance was off. Sometimes he’d apply pressure off the gate, making the other team have to constantly pass around, losing all game plan they might had have.

His tactic worked, shaking the player to make a mistake allowing Griffin to steal the ball. Lance had been covered forcing Griffin to pass to Ryan, drawing attention away from Lance and to the goal.

Thus, Lance was wide open. Ryan pulled back and fake shot the ball to pass it to Lance. Lance didn’t even bother to try and stop the ball, running at it to just kick it.

It’s a good thing he’s been practicing on the timing or else he would have never been successful like he was today.

_**And goooaaallll! McClain with the first goal of the second half! Garrison leading 4 to 1!** _

He did his jog back to center, his teammates hitting and pushing him on his way back. It felt good. The rush and electricity flowing through the air. The game was on.

Things were going smoothly, they were on the last quarter of the game, up 6 to 2. A new record with this team. But like all good things, something’s gotta go wrong.

“That’s a _foul_! You saw that right in front of your eyes!” Iverson was yelling, the point that his forehead vein looked like it might pop.

The refs issued a penalty kick for Rolo, who was shoved off from the ball nearly flying by how hard he was tripped.It was good that he fine, easily taking it like a champ and nailing the penalty kick giving them another goal.

And the game ended like that. Tajeer couldn’t get anymore after a last resort to physically take out players, they kinda gave up. Garrison went ham starting their season with a win of 8 to 3.

After their good game spiel with the other team they all huddled up and jumped around. The stadium going loud, that Lance couldn’t even remember hearing any of it before.

“Alright, alright, settle down. We’ve got practice tomorrow for Thursday game, I’m not gonna change much, just move around defense and talking. See you there and way to start strong.” Iverson said tapping his board to single his final words.

They bundled together being basic with their hands in the center yelling, “Who’s house is this? Our house! Our house!”

They dispersed after that, some went to the crowd for their friends and family, some around the field while the others were with Lance on the floor by their bag.

“God that was brutal.” Whined Rolo who was rubbing his calf from when he was tripped. The boys all pitched in with moans of agreement.

Lance took off his cleats and shin guards, the smell of sweat and feet making him gag a little. He threw in his air fresheners in his shoes and sprayed both his equipment and himself with some cologne.

“God it reeks! Fuck off Jay! Don’t you _dare_!” Ryan threatened his boyfriend who was waving his shoes and shin guards around his boyfriends face, laughing at how disgusted his face way.

“Cut it out love birds!” Rolo fake gagged at the two of them before actually gagging when he got a shoe to the face from James.

“Yo, good game.” Pidge had made their way over to the boys knowing damn well it would be awhile until Lance got off his ass and walked over to the bleachers.

Pidge wasn’t alone, Matt and Shiro following a short behind with an additional person Lance couldn’t see. “Dude! How do you save those balls! You’re like... like a.. Hunk!” Matt couldn’t think of the word he was looking for which made them all laugh at his play on with Hunk’s name.

“And like you two doing your defense offense switcharoo was cool as hell like I didn’t know what position you were half the time!” Matt praised Rolo and Griffin before moving on to praise Ryan just as much for getting half of the goals they scored.

They were deep in conversation when James had gotten off of Ryan and crawled behind Rolo to get to Lance just to whisper, “You not gonna say hi to your boyfriend?”

Lance looked at Griffin like he was insane. “What the hell you talking about?” He shot back not trying to seem rude for not engaging in the several different conversations going on. “Your Blades’ captain is behind Shiro.”

Lance did an obvious lean back since Hunk was sitting in his way to spot Keith, who had his back to the group twiddling with his phone. Lance leaned back up before backwards summersaulting to his feet, sneakily creeping up on the emo.

Quietly he placed his arms above Keith’s shoulder, pulling him into his chest with a jump. “Sooo? Am I good or am I good?” Lance stated posing with a finger gun under his chin.

He felt bad for startling the emo, but it was kinda funny to see him jump. “Huh? Oh uh- huh?” Lance’s face dropped as well as his hand under his chin.

“I’m saying am I still as good as you remembered?” His tone had a hint of playful irritation as he pulled Keith’s phone out of his hand, “Maybe if you _paid_ attention to me you would have heard.”

He glanced at the phone, luckily it was unlocked allowing him to see that Keith was texting. Based on the different names he could assume this was a groupchat and not just a singular person, but before he was able to read Keith’s messages Keith made a swipe at it.

“Uh-hu,” Lance raised the phone higher, “Looks like you gotta be quicker than that.” He chuckled watching Keith’s face start to heat up along with his face contorting.

“Lance. Give me my phone back.” He said sternly reaching for it repeatedly only to have raised each time. It was fair for Keith still being trapped by Lance’s other arm.

“You gotta answer my question? Was I great-no better than you?” His cheeky smirk apparent when Keith stopped moving for a moment.

“Fine. You want an answer.” Lance closed his eyes and nodded waiting for the praise to kick in. Only for him to feel a sharp pain in his shin causing him to hobble and drop the phone. “What the hell!”

“You’re still slow.” Keith replied pocketing his phone in his back pocket as he stared Lance down. Lance could feel the bruise forming on his shin. Keith and his fucking platform goth shoes.

“Oi, goldilocks! Ya done? I wanna go home.” Pidge had turned to them with a shout, a very unnecessary shout that made everyone turn towards him. “Yeah yeah you baked garbanzo bean.” He insulted back.

Lance hobbled over to his bag and put it on, watching his friends start to walk towards the parking lot. It was a little awkward considering it was everybody walking to the lot.

Ryan and James being clingy and gross, Rolo stating how gross they were being, Matt and Shiro laughing at whatever was retaliated back, Pidge and Hunk talking about numbers which led to Lance walking behind them with Keith since he was the last to catch up.

“You actually did pretty well. Interesting tactic to be an all around field player to trip them up.” Keith had broken the silence between them and the distance of their friends. He was taken aback by the sudden praise.

“O-oh thanks.” Lance rubbed at the back of his neck, needing to do something with his hands at the moment. “It’ll be fun to beat you or even have you as my partner.” Lance lost it.

For a moment he lost footing, stumbling over his own feet. His ears starting to heat with his face. Why the hell was he blushing? He shouldn’t be like this with Keith of all people! But the god damn emo had to use the ‘partner’ of all things.

“Ha ha yeah, it’ll be an interesting match.” The nervousness obvious in his voice, but either Keith didn’t notice or he wasn’t gonna say anything about it.

“Ah well... we have a game tomorrow and I heard you guys play Thursday, so if I don’t see you then I might catch you Friday.” Lance had said once they reached the parking lot. Pidge’s green car on the other side of Keith’s bike.

“Y-yeah see you then.” Lance replied standing still for a bit before moving from the spot towards Pidge’s car after Keith had been walking to his bike.

He sighed as he sat down in the backseat, feeling exhausted from tonight. He was ready for sleep. “Sooo? Whatcha two talk about?” Pidge spoke up after pulling out of the lot.

Lance huffed, “Nothing.” He could see the look Pidge was trying to give in the rear view mirror. He didn’t know what the big deal was with him and Keith and why everyone was saying shit about it.

Pidge knew not to bother him about it right now so they dropped the convo, talking nonsense to Hunk and the occasional sense to Lance.

They pulled into the driveway and all scurried out. Hunk heading straight for the kitchen which made Lance stop at the second step of the stairs to go join Hunk in the kitchen, feeling his stomach growl.

After a hearty after game meal, they went their separate ways. Lance crawling up the stairs to strip his body of his disgusting uniform and to start a nice hot shower.

A short but thorough wash making him feel nice and squeaky clean. He finished the rest of his routine and headed into his room, dropping his towel in the hamper.

He threw in some underwear and called it a night, slipping under his blankets and sheets. His bed feeling so comfy for his exhausted body. Just as he was about to fall asleep that stupid tattoo popped back into his head


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another post? ma'am is she okay??
> 
> faint mentions of drugs and death

Lance woke up groggily, like he doesn't know what year or where he was type of groggily. He didn't even go to bed late.

He's thankful that it's just afternoon practice and not the god awful morning like they had yesterday. It gives his mind some ease besides the fact that he has he lecture classes today.

He climbs out of bed with a yawn and heads into his bathroom to his business. His legs aching from their use but it's not very painful.

He shoves work into his book bag and stuff that's not needed and brings it downstairs with him. He only spots Pidge in the kitchen confused as where Hunk is.

"Yo where's Hunk?" He asks opening the fridge for an applesauce and anything else that catches his eye.

Pidge speaks up from their bowl of oatmeal, "We stayed up late laste night and since he doesn't have morning classes he's sleeping in." Lance nodded finishing his applesauce and threw it away.

He ate some granola bars and cut up an apple. Pidge was washing their bowl out by the time Lance had finished cutting his apple into pieces.

He tosses the apples in a ziplock bag and moved to grab his stuff. Pidge trailing behind after leaving a note on the dry erase board on their fridge.

The two of them left the house and drove to school, feeling the emptiness that is Hunk. It's not like Pidge and him have a bad relationship it's just different between them. They have things in common but not a lot like Hunk does with them.

"Keith." Lance groaned at the name not wanting to talk about the emo this early in the morning. "I think you guys would be nice together. Very much red and blue vibes."

"Huh?" Lance asked turning his head from looking out the window to Pidge. What did they just say? "Ya know. That whole troupe about colors being together. Purple and Yellow, Black and Pink, _Red and Blue_. I know you know what I'm talking about." Lance still had no clue to what Pidge was saying.

"Ya know Zuko and Sokka? Korea and Asami? Red and Blue. They aren't together but the connection between them is red and blue." Pidge threw an example that Lance would know trying to clear his head into the concept.

"So you're saying Keith and I are red and blue trope?" He questioned, pulling into a parking spot. "Exactly! He's the fire to your water."

Lance and Pidge left the car and continued to watch together. "I mean I get what you're saying but he's in a Red and Black relationship. Zuko and Mai type of thing." Lance clarified getting a groan in response.

"I'm telling you he ain't in a relationship. He's single like a pringle!" Pidge exclaimed getting nearby students to turn and look.

"Yeah well your telling is wrong." Lance said back as he held the door open for the two of them to enter. Pidge glared at him back.

"Stop being so annoying." Pidge said as they stomped on the stairs to express their frustration. Lance could only roll his eyes at the little tantrum that was happening.

"This is not over." Pidge said once they reached the top of the stairs before splitting directions for their classes. Lance nodded and captain saluted his friend.  
He chuckled to himself before entering his Bio class.

Time seemed to move slowly, his mind wandering to anything but the cells in a plant and how they function. He didn't care about mutation or photosynthesis. He just wanted to go home maybe play a few games or get some ice cream.

He managed to get through that class without falling asleep or becoming too far behind from not paying attention. He will admit he's proud that he can multitask.

He had the lecture part of child development next and knew that they weren't gonna do much in that class. Just your basic child care do's and don'ts. Hopefully this can speed up time.

It sorta did. They ran through someone project for next week which speed up time since he was distracted with the coloring sheets. And after that they got some free time to ask questions or do other things.

Lance played a few games on his phone, nothing too special he didn't have a lot that would keep his attention. He had temple run, subway surfers, mario cart, among us, four letters and pokémon go. He stuck with subway surfers for the moment knowing that he'll zone out but manage to beat his high score.

Class was dismissed and he headed out. Pidge and Hunk texted in their group chat about meeting up at the cafeteria for some food.

It wasn't a long walk, he past by some people he knew and some girls who treat to quickly flirt with him. It wasn't like he was popular but he was well known around campus for just being a sophomore too.

He entered the cafeteria, swiping his card and heading in. He grabbed some spaghetti and a salad and last minute a fruit salad too. He spotted Pidge and Hunk at one of the high tables, carefully weaving his way through the other students.

"Yo my nerds." He said placing down his plate and bowls to hand his book bag off his chair. The two greeted him silently with food in their mouth.

Lance had finished his spaghetti by the time Pidge opened their mouth. "Hunk. Do you know about the color tropes." Lance groaned and earned a kick from Pidge's tiny foot.

"Oh like Red and Blue and Purple and Yellow? That kind of thing." Lance gasped at Hunk, his friend betraying him with accepting the knowledge he knew.

"And how do you know that, good sir?" Lance questioned stabbing his salad with aggression as he awaited an answer. "It's obvious and repetitive. Like every show has one dude." Hunk laughed a little at Lance's face.

That being said Lance refused to participate in the conversation just being annoying with his eating of fruits and salad. "With Hunk agreeing with me, don't you think Lance and Keith make a good Blue and Red ship." Pidge winked at Lance who glared back at them.

"Yeah... you're kinda right. I can totally see them. They're like Sokka and Zuko!" Hunk exclaimed getting Pidge to shriek in agreement with the couple reference.

"Ugh!" Lance grimaced stacking his bowls on top of his plate. "I don't get why you're grossed out, you too have like a chemistry together." Hunk fished for the right words to pass on what he was tryna say.

"I'm not 'grossed out' I'm being smart by not falling for a taken guy." Lance leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head. "That's where you're wrong. Plus you can't even remember when you were practically on top of Keith at that party!" Pidge retorted, their eyebrows knitting together.

"Yeah yeah we had a bonding moment or something I don't remember so it doesn't count." Lance waved his hand at Pidge dismissfully. "Why you!" Hunk threw a hand out a Pidge to prevent them from going all feral cat on Lance at this very moment.

They got up from the table and headed over to the garbage to place their silverware away. The three of them still grumbling about Keith not being in a relationship.

They eventually split off into their separate ways, Hunk and Lance heading over to Physics. "I'm telling you bro he's taken. Dating. Shiro." Lance separated his words to make more emphasis on the fact of Keith dating Shiro.

"Why don't you just ask?" Hunk said as they entered the class and made their way to their seats. Lance looked at him and thought about it. "That's kinda smart." Lance really didn't want to ask but just for proof he would.

Physics was pretty fast, they were still on those group projects and Lance was too involved with getting the answers right on his own before asking for help. He felt oddly proud of himself for finally understanding the lesson they are learning.

They gave their goodbyes to Coran as they were dismissed for the day. The two of them heading over to the PE building to change into their practice clothes. A few members were already their and dressed or already changing when they walked in.

"Sup guys!" Rolo yelled once he saw Lance and Hunk enter. Lance greeted him and a few other before stripping to the side.

"Ry and James already at the field?" Lance asked as he slipped his shirt over his head then pulling on his practice shirt. Rolo shook his head. "When it hits, it hits." He said nodding over to the shower section of the locker room. Lance groaned.

Lance was at least happy that Garrison put in curtains for the showers because then you would them jacking off in the bathroom where people are tryna pee.

Once he noticed they had five minutes, he gave a shout for the rest of the boys in the locker room before heading over to the showers.

Iverson has always been strict on time. Early is on time, on time is late and late is running. Freshman year was a wake up call for all of them when they showed up one minute late and ran the entire practice.

The five minute call is five minutes before five minute of the designated time of practice, that way they are early before late early. It saves their asses from running.

Ryan and Griffin came running out of the showers quickly changing out of their clothes which means they've been in there awhile or hit it first. Lance, Hunk and Rolo all looked displeased to see hickies upon hickies upon scratches on their bare chests and backs.

Once Lance spotted those inner thigh hickies he called it and headed out of the locker room and jogged to the field with Hunk and Rolo behind him.

They made it with a minute before the late early hit, Griffin and Ryan out of breath a minute behind them acting like they weren't gasping for air when Iverson turned around.

"Good, good, glad to see my team on time and enthusiastic about practice." He replied staring at Griffin, more so his neck, everyone cursing that the two idiots.

Luckily, Iverson didn't say anything, just a look of annoyance nothing problematic, he was old school and preferred not know his boys sexual participation.

They got through warm ups fairly decent, them being out of breath caused for a slower pace at the laps and more static stretches.

Drills were on defense and communication like he said he was gonna do. Once they had gotten the drill down it was like a switch happened that they all were intime. Defense working together on sides and no miscommunication on who's got what or where.

"Nice! Keep it up! Switch up D, I wanna see a front to back flip!" Iverson yelled, the boys scattering to positions they haven't done yet.

They went through more drills like this on offensive with parts that could have gone better from yesterday. They were more communicative and understanding on where each other would be in a vague location, although it would depend on the other team.

"Alright bring it in!" The boys all looked at each other before jogging over to their coach. They didn't know time wise, but this seemed a bit early finish.

Lance knew their confused faces would cause an answer to slip out. "I'm calling it early just for a lil chat between us." Everyone looked at each other with a panic.

"Nothing too crazy, stop panicking. I just wanna know how you guys are feeling, gotta worry about my boys and their health." The group started to groan and moan feeling like Iverson was treating this like the birds and the bees.

"Sir, please with all due respect, we don't need to talk about sex and things we've had the talk before." Griffin spoke up making the boys start to feel embarrassed along with their coach.

"I understand that Griffin, but protection is key, in any relationship. I want you guys to be smart and think before you do anything." Coach tried connecting to his audience, but falling kinda short.

"Could we not talk about this?" Bob said this time getting embarrassed that everyone was looking at him now. Iverson sighed, "Fine, fine, I'll stop. Just be safe and not get caught doing something stupid." He said directed towards Griffin and Ryan, making it point obvious that this conversation was for them to hear.

"Sir, if you want to talk about us you could have just approached us, we don't bite." Griffin said leaning more provocatively on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Iverson coughed a bit, embarrassed by the call out. He was one of those blushing virgin's or old people who can't handle how out spoken sexually people can be. "Okay... Just be careful." He sighed.

They were dismissed after that, a few after he told them about the Blades' game tonight and their plans for their second game being away, but close enough so they wouldn't miss any classes for Friday.

They did cool down stretches and headed over to their bags, saying bye to their coach who was still slightly embarrassed by Griffin's behavior.

"I seriously can't believe you did that to Iverson." Rolo commented once they were away from the man himself. "I'm surprised he didn't murder you," Ryan added smacking the back of boyfriend's head.

Lance had to agree with the others. Iverson is a strict man. Out of uniform; running, Late; running, Stupid; running. He's surprised how open and semi calm he was about Griffin. Usually PDA he threatens, but maybe there's something old fashion in him that completely malfunctions.

Lance knew Hunk had texted Pidge about practice being over, they didn't really wanna shower here so they opted to wait until home. James and Ryan had already headed off, but in the direction of where they parked. Rolo said he was staying back since Nyma was still on campus.

Pidge honked at the two boys making them rush over to prevent the gremlin from continuously honking at them. Ever since 100 gecs came out, Pidge has been obsessed with them. Constantly blaring Money Machine.

"Pidge, just turn it down." Lance begged noting that people would look at them as they drove through the lot. "Not unless you support the Red and Blue trope." Lance sighed and lent back in his seat, staring out the window.

Lance isn't against it. Maybe he might like Keith, his body is kinda hinting at it, but he doesn't want to be rushed into it and Keith still seems like an asshole and shit. But he's also not??

Tonight at the game, he'll talk to him about soccer and being the captain. Why didn't he ever say anything about that? And the tattoo! That god forsaken tattoo!

They hit the curb of the driveway knocking Lance from his rough outline of tonight to know that they were now home. Upon entering Lance headed upstairs to shower first while Hunk was making dinner for them.

He took off his practice clothes and waited for the shower to heat up. He had nothing else to do so he took a look at himself in the mirror.

He's body was blank, besides a few childhood scars here and there or some freckles and moles, he was blank. He had a few ideas of tattoos that he wanted like maybe a detailed circle ocean or like something blue.

He pulled his eyes away from himself and felt the water, deeming it hot enough for him to jump in. He did the usual that he needed to do. No point in shaving at the moment so he skipped that.

20 minutes later, he was out and moisturizing his entire body. His skin feeling a bit dehydrated from those quick showers.

He moved back into his room, slipping on clean underwear as he stared into his closet. He pulled out three different pairs of pants that consisted of: blue jeans, black ripped jeans and joggers. He figured he would go for his usual blue jeans, white shirt and green zip up.

He headed downstairs after he felt presentable to join the rest in the kitchen. It wasn't anything special but Hunk's home made Chicken Noodle Soup which Lance had been craving since the temperature slowly started to drop.

He poured himself a bowl and sat at his usual seat next to Pidge. He could hear the shower signaling that Hunk had gotten in the shower.

"Whatcha gettin all dressed up for?" Pidge questioned making Lance roll his eyes. He wasn't even dressed up, he wore this open repeatedly and was proud of it. "Cut it out, the Blades' have a game and I wanna see the first half."

Pidge nudged his shoulder with an extra loud and long slurp of their soup. Lance did it straight back to them being extra dramatic like Lance is. "Wha-What are you guys doing?" Hunk asked stepping out of his room dressed in sweats head to toe. The two of them looked at each other before pointing before simultaneously blaming the other.

"Okay..? Pidge are you coming to game too or like dropping us off or am I allowed to drive?" Hunk asked to move on from whatever he had just walked in on. "Uhhh... it's whatever, I don't know what lover boy is doing over here sooo?" They responded taking another spoonful of soup.

Lance looked at Hunk, "Uhhh... I wanna talk to Keith, but I don't know how long that'll last so it's up to you bud." Lance said pulling his bowl to him to slurp at.

Hunk blinked a couple of times before looking back and fourth at each other. "Should we just drop you off then?" Lance's eyebrows shot right together in a look of confusion. "You're not coming?" He asked thinking that Hunk was gonna join him.

He scratched his neck with a, "I was but I'm kinda falling behind in engineering and I have a test tomorrow that I wanna study for. I'm really sorry." Lance felt his heart sink. He really didn't wanna go to the game now knowing that it'll only be him, but Keith's always gonna exist and could ask another time.

"Okay, then we'll just stay home." He said getting up to put his bowl in the sink. He could hear Hunk protesting, but told him not to worry. "Seriously, it's fine. I can ask him another time." He tried to reason with his friend. "And besides we kinda told each other we wouldn't see the games this week."

Lance reassures them a few more times before departing for his room. Maybe he should be glad that he isn't going tonight, he can do some work for Friday now instead of rushing Thursday night.

So Lance does that. He spends his time working on homework and projects that he knows he wouldn't be able to cram into the late hours.

By the time he finishes, Mamora's game is at halftime. He pulls up gramsta to see what's going on. He comes across a random girl who he's following from Mamora who posted a video of the game.

He watches the videos she posted. At least the ones of Keith and him scoring. He gets that rush of excitement while rushing, but dismisses it as just the thrill of the game.

It's a quick little video of Keith pulling out some fancy move and scoring. The crowd cheering for Keith and obviously the girl who's recording being extra loud and annoying.

He watches the video a bit more than he would have thought. It really isn't anything special but he's hypnotized by it. Watching the curves of his body, his calves and thighs flexing, this shouldn't be a thing.

He swipes to the next video, glad that she posted more than one video of Keith playing. He's running down the field, the ball's in the air, he chest bumps it down, lets it bounce and then shoots. It was a great quick move.

He watches it a few more times, highly impressed with how effortlessly he gets the ball to drop right in front of him rather than out whenever Lance tries. It only when Keith goes to turn and shoot when he sees it.

Keith doesn't tuck in his jersey.

Lance does a half tuck, but has no tuck. He's jersey fitting him nicely, but also like he's gonna be swallowed by it. That's not the point though. The point is that the tattoo is real. Like _real_ real. Like not a fake apply with water type of tattoo.

In the turn kick his jersey rises up and you can see the purple on his skin. At first it looks like a bruise or something but zooming in he can see. He can almost see all the way down.

He doesn't technically know how long and far down the tattoo goes. His gramsta page was a bit vague on it. The reference photo was him chest down with a cat on his stomach but with no shirt and low coverage down low. That's how he saw the tattoo.

He's gotta wait a whole two days until he can ask about the tattoo and being captain. It's not like Lance would text him about it that's weird and stalkerish. He's better than that.

Keith's page didn't have a lot of tagged photos. Most where those cringy 'tag a friend' from a private account or an old sport team photo. However, there was a photo of him younger in hockey gear holding his stick and the biggest smile showing off his missing tooth that caught his eye making him stop scrolling.

Luckily this was Shiro's page and bonus for it being public. He swears he's seen Shiro's page before, but he might have not since he had no previous connection to his idol.

Most of his photos were of action sport shots like from football, hockey and old high school baseball. It was weird to see old photos of him. The white tuff of hair gone and his real arm was still there.

There's a few photos that are blurry but obvious that he isn't alone in. Captions like 'can't live without him' and shit like that. He knows it's Keith. It looks like Keith. Keith's even commented on it.

Now that Lance is actively looking there's quite a lot of Shiro's feed being Keith involved. From throwback photos, Keith sleeping, game day support, _hell_ they're even sharing a milkshake.

Lance reads all the captions and Keith's comments. Things like 'good all days', 'missing this lil one' and 'such a sleepy baby', Lance is gagging. All of Keith's comments are demanding it to be deleted or to stop.

He didn't know that they grew up together, how would he, he just like got to know them. He wonders if they've been dating since high school. It kinda seems like that.

Down at the bottom there's a photo that catches his eye. It's clear that Shiro and Keith are in it, but there's a guy with short hair and a girl with pretty long hair next to them. Those two look eerily familiar.

He clicks on the photo, the caption being 'if you want trouble, make it double". Tapping the photo, tagged id's pop up, he can tell the girl didn't have an account with the way she was tagged but the guy did. Lance clicks on the id and nearly shits himself. Behold, the owner of the account is Matt. Matt as in Pidge's older brother.

Thus he finds himself going back to Shiro's page to study the image carefully. It's from seven years ago. He can see the baby faces on them. Shiro looks like a normal teen, he hair a bit longer than it is now. But Keith. Keith has short hair. Like top of his ear short and it looks good?!

He screenshots the photo, crops it just to what he assumes is Pidge and send it to them with a 'this u?'. Not a moment later does he hear feral screaming and literal running up the stairs.

"Where the _hell_ did you get this photo!" They're yelling viciously grabbing and shaking his body. He's honestly afraid to laugh.

"It is you? You were so cute and...feminine." He chuckles earning a glare and tighter grip. He should say his goodbyes to his family knowing that he's dead now.

"Where. Did. You. Get. This!" Each word is followed by a shake. Lance feeling it in his body the dizziness. "Okay okay, it's on Shiro's page." He caves in.

Pidge gives him one last glare before pulling out their phone and dialing a number. Lance can hear it ring a few before it connects with a "Hello?"

"You better delete that dirty photo of me or so help me god I will _rip_ your penis off and feed it to Kosmo!" Pidge barks over the phone, Lance feeling his own skin start to sweat at that threat even though he has no idea who Kosmo is.

He can hear the other line chuckle before immediately stopping when Pidge firmly says, "I'm not joking, Takashi." He can't make out what Shiro is saying next but he knows it semi calms Pidge down.

They hang up the phone and turn to Lance. "You." Lance gulps. "You better delete that photo or your precious skin and hair will feel my wraith." He shoves his phone out for Pidge, who snatches it and deletes the photo until it's gone.

The gremlin stomps out of his room and Lance feels like he can breathe now. His gramsta app still has the photo up and he screenshots it again, but on younger Keith this time. He needs some blackmail.

He continues to scroll through Shiro's account. His scrolled all the way to the bottom where the photos now being _old_ old to the point where he's in Shiro's eighth grade graduation. He's surprised at how old gramsta is, thinking it was a lot newer but he did also join it late.

There's some super young Keith photos where he's around Pidge's height and that's saying something since Keith is around his height. He has shaggy hair in the oldest photos, getting a haircut and promptly growing it out to where it is today.

While scrolling up his eyes catch on another photo. He knows he shouldn't click on it, he doesn't want to but he also wants to know what happened. He knows it's his parents funeral so he skips it. He doesn't wanna see what the rest are pics in that post are. He doesn't want to know.

A couple posts above it there's a tattoo shop. He clicks it and swipes through the photos. They are show offs of his tattoos. Shiro had a different tattoo than Keith, this one being upper back. It was a face of a lion in black with yellow, green, red, pink and blue flowers around the head. It was a very unique tattoo and something he wouldn't have seen on Shiro. On the next swap its Keith on the tattoo bed with his whole right leg exposed showing the before inked design. _So that's what's on Keith's hip_. He notices he's got one photo left to see on the post. He drops his phone once he sees it.

He scrambles around to pick it up from the floor. He stares at the photo, taking into detail and zooming in. It's the two of them. Shiro's got his back to the camera to show off his tattoo. It's bigger now looking at him standing and being full body compared to that single pic of his back. Keith's shorts are bunched up, literally just only covering his junk, since it's only on his left leg. He's one small move from flashing the camera.

His jaw drops. He practically _has to_ run some laps. So he does. He pops up from his desk and runs down the stairs taking a breather at the bottom. Pidge and Hunk are talking in the living room going over engineering like Hunk wanted.

"Whats with you?" Pidge says not even bothering to turn towards him, sensing his presence. He waddles over to them, dropping himself to the floor to wallow and deeply thinking about that photo. _God, that photo was from four years ago. "_ Again...I am asking you what is with you", Pidge said tapping him with their foot. 

Lance rolls his head to the left to face the two on the couch, "I..uh..you two know each other." He says changing topics remembering the photo he saw earlier. Pidge rolls their head around before answering, "They moved into our suburb when I was in like nine? He moved from Texas which I thought was the funniest thing because he had that southern accent like his dad and not like the rest of his family." Pidge laughs while talking remembering a good memory from their past. "If you listen closely a few of his words still have that southern drawl." Pidge added mocking a southern drawl to prove a point as they finished. 

Lance thought it was starting to make some sense. Keith being from Texas, having a hick type of name, having an accent while being like a small child. He was probably around like 12 if Pidge was only 9. "So the mullet is a home state remembrance?" Lances jokes trying to picture a small asian with a southern accent and a mullet walking around in Iowa. 

"Oh no, the mullet was a joke _by_ Shiro. He and Matt convinced him that mullets were the coolest things." Pidge informed Lance letting them that Keith was gullible and especially as a child. "Oh really?" Lance thought that was funny. He liked hearing about this. "So the haircut was when it he figured it out?" Lance questioned remembering the haircut difference in the together photo. "He did... a few years later when he was entering middle school and wanted a quick change." Pidge said flipping through some papers in their notebook to show to Hunk.

On Pidge's gramsta they don't have any photos of them when their were younger. They probably did like how Shiro has all those old photos of him and the people around him. "So... did you ever have a crush on him?" Lance blurted out among the silence of Pidge explaining a term that Hunk didn't understand. "You use this when- I'm sorry did you just ask a dumb question?" Pidge turned to face him on the floor completely ending their sentence. Lance laughed as Pidge chucked a pillow at him with a, "Seriously! No like do you like literally think I liked Keith?"

Lance shrugged sitting up in criss cross applesauce holding the pillow to his chest. "I mean he's closer in age to you and could have liked him." Lance shrugged at Pidge, not knowing if they could have had a crush or not. "Nah, Keith is too... um how do I say it..", Pidge stretched at their head fumbling around. "He's not my type, he's a nice guy like really nice and compassionate, but _Shiro. Whew,_ that man was fine when he was a teenager." Pidge lent back on the sofa flexing their hand over their head. Lance could only stare at them.

"S-Shiro. Like this Shiro." Lance clarified more for himself than for Pidge. "Yeah, _our_ Shiro, but he was such a play boy." It was interesting to hear that about Shiro. _So they weren't childhood sweethearts?_ "He joined the sports teams, got popular and they took him in like the upperclassmen they are, they let him experiment along with them." They said pulling at the hem at the bottom of their pants.

"Luckily, Shiro stopped with he drugs and girls after the accident since he needed to be there for Keith. It was hard on them both, but Shiro was the oldest. Keith was only in seventh grade he didn't know what was going on." Lance was confused on how Keith related to the accident. "Wait...wait, Keith? Why'd did he need to be there for him?" He wanted to know more and quite frankly he should have just read the post, since Pidge didn't wanna talk about this anymore.

"Okay so...how about we get some ice cream, hmm? Whatcha say about Pidge?" Hunk spoke up to change topics that Lance had dropped. They watched Pidge shake their head, apologizing to them before heading into their room. "Maybe I pushed too much." Lance spoke in the open air, needing to talk to them in the morning.

Hunk shifted from his position, gathering all the notebooks together and organizing them, "It's okay, you're fine. I don't know much either and I'm certain they've kept this inside a lot." Lance nodded standing up a bit after Hunk had. He gave a pat on his shoulder before heading off into his own room leaving Lance alone in the living room.

He pulled himself out of the conversation that was repeating in his head and headed upstairs. He shimmied out of his clothes and placed them on his chair to deal with again another time. He put a pair of sweat and went to brush his teeth again just to cleanse himself.

He walked backed into his room and crawled under his blankets. He opened his phone to check any missed notifications from his team, coach or classes before swiping out of his opened apps. His fingers hesitated on the gramsta, debating to see the post he skipped earlier. He caved in and scrolled to the post.

The cover page was the funeral card of 'Heith 'Texas' Shirogane' and 'Kotone Shirogane', Lance swiped to the next slide it was their framed photos surrounded by flowers. It wasn't typically American style, he assumed it was Japanese. The last photo was a recent one of the four of them on a couch: 'Texas', Keith, Shiro and then Kotone. They were all smiling in matching outfits, so closed together. He didn't bother to read the description, his emotional state a little low.

He scrolled up until he got to the tattoo post, staring at Keith in that second to last and last photo. It was a big design, from bellybutton to top mid-thigh. He was showing skin and it looked good on his body too. Something about his physique and paleness making the purples pop out. He screenshots the both of them and closes the app.

He pulls his phone and places it on the side table next to him. He stares up at his ceiling and rubs his eyes. Hopefully he can calmly move forward with this new information about the two boys, _especially_ seeing Keith's tattoo in full length and color.


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo...stuffs going down
> 
> also not that lil lance iverson scene giving off i’ll shoot for my own hand from brave feelings  
> 
> 
> !!!!trigger warning!!!  
> towards the end  
> use of homophobic slurs like the f**, fa****, pans* and pus**  
> also a lot of swearing

Lance jumps awake from his alarm, "Holy fucking shit!". His whole body racing as he tries to catch his breath from the momental jump scare. He's panting as he stops the alarm, his horrible mistake of leaving his ringer all the way up from yesterday.

He lays in his bed for a few minutes before getting up and stretching. He zombie walks into his bathroom and gets ready for his long day today. This twisted sleep schedule taking its course with the bags under his eyes, darkening up.

He moves back towards his closet and pulls out the clothes he'll wear for the rest of the day and tosses them into his his book bag while taking out the work he won't need.

He changes out of his sweats and into his practice uniform before heading downstairs. He threw his bag next to his soccer one by the front door and waltz towards the kitchen. He could Hunk in the kitchen, but no sight of Pidge.

"No Pidge?" Lance said just as he reached the barstools. Hunk turned from the stool to look at him and then towards Pidge's door. He gave a sad smile and a shrug before flipping what looked like a quesadilla. He sat down on the stool and rested his elbows on the island, rotating himself towards Pidge's shut door.

Hunk placed a plate in front of him, what looked like a quesadilla was a quesadilla just a breakfast version of it with eggs, bacon and some sausage. Lance took a bite out of it, watching Hunk go to make another one for either himself or Pidge.

Lance was handed another plate with the same thing on it. He was side headed towards Pidge's room by Hunk's head. He nodded a few times and headed over to their room.

Pidge's room was the first door on the left when you entered the house. It was quite spacious and had its own connecting bathroom inside to the left. Their door having a 'Pidge' cut out in green paper taped to it. There were more stickers or random paper cutout's that they would smack up on their door.

He knocked softly on there with a, "Pidge? Ya in there?" He pressed his ear against the door, carefully listening for any noise or movement. He could faintly hear shuffling, but not sure what was going on.

The door creaked open, just a tad, to reveal the smallest sliver of Pidge through the crack. "Huh? What?" It wasn't very loud or with any sass which was kinda interesting since they're usually sassy whenever dealing with emotions.

He ushered up the plate towards their face, a way of offering food and communicating with them. The door shut again, loud bangs took place and then Pidge open the door while stepping to the side.

Lance walked in, turning to face them and offering the plate. Pidge took it and immediately starting to eat it. "I just wanna say that I didn't mean to pressure you into talking last night. I know that topic has been hard on you." Lance said rubbing the back of his neck. He watched Pidge nod their head a few time, a mouth full of food.

"Its fine." They said after taking the moment to swallow. Lance felt better, nodding along while the silence became unsettling between them. "You can take the car since ya gonna be late for practice." Pidge spoke up reminding Lance that they didn't have a lot of time to square their differences or make up. "Right! Right! I'll talk to you later?" He asked already leaving Pidge's room.

Lance bumped into Hunk on his way out, their friend staring at the two of them then catching the keys that were thrown at him. Hunk gave a wave goodbye as he left the house leaving Lance to scramble as he forcefully slid his feet into his sneakers, trying to catch up to Hunk outside.

When the car started Lance saw a glimpse of the time, his fear of being late starting to kick in. They left later than usual which meant they didn't have enough time to be there early and he didn't want to run and he didn't want his team to be mad at him and he didn't want to cause trouble with Iverson and he didn't want-

"Dude. Relax, we have enough time to get there and still be early, okay." He heard trying to soothe him as he struggled to put his cleats on in his seat. He nonverbally replied not having the patience to talk and tie laces without dirtying Pidge's car.

Hunk was right. He's usually always right so it was no surprise to Lance when they pulled up along the curb of the field rather than the normal parking spot. Lance was out the car before it was even set in park. Iverson and the rest of the boys were all huddled up making Lance feel physically sick when they turned to watch him throw his bag down and jog over.

"Morning boys." Iverson said with no malice or irritation, trying to reassure himself that he was in the okay. Hunk greeted him back spooking Lance because he didn't even hear him come over. "We're just gonna talk about today and then run a few things."

They did. Iverson talked about the team they were facing. The team they were facing was a pretty decent one, Feyiv University. Feyiv has been known for both their sports and academics, recruiting a lot of good players from top schools and clubs. They somehow manage to beat them last year after a third year loss streak against them. Lance was hella excited that they did it his freshman year.

"We managed to beat them last year, I know we lost some starters, but we've gained some new talents that can really push us in another win." Iverson said taking note that the game was gonna be run differently this time.

They had four seniors that were starters and captains. Those four were the ones to always keep eyes on. They all managed to be on the same soccer club all throughout high school creating that bond that was hard to break. Years together letting them trust and read each other. They took that club to championship games all four years.

Lance loved getting the chance to watch them, hell the one time his club manage to play against him he loved it. His team wasn't that good but boy he felt the rush of it. He was literally a fanboy when he found out that they all went to Garrison considering all the other top 10 schools were recruiting them, even the national teams.

He wouldn't that their team lost good players, but they did for sure gain just as talented freshman too. And some of them were starters like Bob and Luka. Lance knew about them based on the whole recruiting process Iverson made his boys participate in. It was cool to see that sparkle in their eye when they did the on campus tour and realized this was for them. Lance remembers that day, when he was being looked at and asked to come visit and absolutely falling in love with the campus and area.

It's so much different from California. The actual seasons change, its not just 100 degrees every day and night for the whole year. He got that experience of snow, which wasn't so eye opening since Arizona gets snow when they go and visit their family who live down over there. But, staying more than a week in the cold was the shocker he wasn't expecting, but at least he wasn't alone for it.

When they did group tours for the incoming Freshman that's when Lance met Hunk. Though he wasn't doing soccer at this time, the two of them really clicked. It was during the summer so they had enough time to sign up as roommates if they wanted. They both agreed to do it since they didn't want to be stuck with a random person.

" _McClain_! Eye's up." Lance jolted at Iverson's call out, immediately nodding his head to get him back on track of whatever they were talking about. He could feel Hunk and Ryan looking at him, but he refused to turn his head towards them.

The rest of the meeting was about where and when to meet for the bus to pick them up. Then they went through some drills and skills just to ease but get them ready for the ride that would cut into their warm up time.

Practice went like that, still ended early which no one was complaining about. Lance was called over by Iverson making him internally groan. He knew what this little conversation was going to be without even being a part of it.

"Sir, I know, I'm ready for tonight, morning sleepiness ya know." Lance spoke before Iverson could just to show that he was ready for later and didn't need a little timeout. "Good. We're gonna need you out there in top shape. Now get out out of here." Iverson replied clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Lance rejoined his friends, who were all standing by his bag. James and Ryan messing around each other while Hunk and Rolo had an in-depth conversation. They all headed towards the locker room passing by the cross country runners who were just getting back from their run.

"Aww...all the showers are taken up." Griffin whined into his boyfriends ear as they passed by the shower section to see a line of people waiting. Rolo pitched in next, "Aww... no hearing James moan like a porno." The rest of the boys laughed except James who was embarrassed and hurt that his own boyfriend was laughing too.

They were decent enough to skip the showers, not really running today or having to sweat, although Lance felt like his skin was crawling. They changed into their regular clothes and locked their soccer bags in their designated section.

Lance only had his bio lab today which wasn't that bad, but he really didn't want to spend four hours on just one topic of bio. Rolo had separated from them off the bat needing to head over to the language hall, while James and Ryan split off once they reached the science building downstairs.

Hunk and Lance were on the upper floor with the bio labs that took place. Hunk had bioengineering while Lance just had a regular type of bio lab.

Today they were doing some type of lab with plants, he was listening so now he was asking his classmates directions while playing it off in front of the professor.

It was a painfully long three hours before he was able to leave the class. Lucky he got done 'early', but other than that he never wanted to do that again.

He headed back over towards the locker room to retrieve his soccer bag. The debate of leaving his school bag here and to just bring it with him, just going back and fourth on his walk.

He spotted some of the other players ahead of him and walking. He kinda felt bad for the others that he wasn't so aquatinted with, but it wasn't his fault. They could have talked to him since they are all upperclassmen, but he does understand their choice to not.

He is a handful and he knows that. You can't hang around him without doing something completely stupid or impulsive. That's what Pidge and Hunk are for. To babysit him from running off or doing something he'll completely regret when he mentally sobers up.

He tried once to be everyone's friend last year as a freshman, but those upperclassmen were ruthless. They were highly intimidated by the freshman skills and just mutilated any opportunity to acquaint or help them with anything. These one's that are in front of him are the same people, but he knows that they have that internal fear of not playing for the next two years.

He does say his hello's to them when he spots them in the locker room. They give one of those half waves and smiles, but he just brushes them off and starts to change into his jersey early. He has a lot of time to spare before the bus and any of his friends arrive, so he dicks around on his phone.

There's nothing really exciting. The shitty wifi is preventing any new feed to refresh or send snaps, so he messes around with his settings and photos like one does. But, god fuck he forgot he had that photo of Keith just staring at him when he opened his photos.

He stares at it a little more before moving any photos of Keith into his hidden album. He deletes things he doesn't need anymore like: worksheet answers, Facebook mom memes, pics of clothes he thought about buying, some random guys dick, and useless other things he finds within his 4,682 pictures.

He's been trying to clear it out since last year, but he's a hoarder. These photos and memes are his babies and he just can't delete them out of his life like this. It was heartbreaking when they did the first round of deletion, Hunk holding him back while Pidge has his phone yelling and deleting his precious memes.

Tomorrow is another home game for football, the theme is neon, so he spends some time scrolling through his pictures for outfit info. He doesn't really need to do that since he already knows what he's gonna wear since he bought it in the summer and hasn't been able to wear it out in his old neighborhood.

He also knows there's gonna be a killer party for the Blades tomorrow. They're playing one of the hardest teams in their section and after finally beating them the just last year, you know they're gonna go crazy if they continue that winning streak against them. Garrison has another average team, nothing special that they need to try super hard on.

" _Mi puta es muy bonita_!" (My bitch is very pretty) Lance is utterly disgusted in multiple ways 1) The horrible nature that is James Griffin trying to speak Spanish and 2) The horrible nature that is James Griffin speaking Spanish to him.

Lance slowly turns his head towards the loud and obnoxious boy and slowly says, " _Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? Crees que eres genial? ¿Impresionante? Mijo, eres vergonzoso para los blancos_." (What the hell do you think you’re doing? Do you think you’re great? Impressive? Son, you’re embarrassing for whites) He can hear Hunk's rumbling laugh outside of the locker room, he's completely losing it at this moment and Lance can feel his stern persona crack away.

"Huh? Whatcha say! You're impressed with my Spanish. I got Impresionate but that's about it." Griffin replied rushing up into Lance's face staring him down with wide eyes to read him. As Lance was going to reply some else spoke up for him, "He called you embarrassing, now get dressed." It was only Ryan, he had nothing to fear.

Hunk was still dying when he entered the room, his face red and his lungs working overtime. Lance couldn't help but feel the same. Anytime the two of them did something 'funny' trying to contain that laughter between the two of them never worked.

Lance watches Hunk wipe a tear away from his face trying to say, "I texted Pidge that entire moment", but it only comes out as a laughing wheeze that only Lance can understand.

They sat around chatting a bit more before their group chat with coach blew up with 'the bus has arrived', forcing them to all grab their stuff and head out towards the bus.

Lance sat across from Hunk in the middle section of the bus. They didn't mind sitting in the back, but sometimes Hunk would feel sick when they would hit the bumps full speed.

They were scattered all throughout the bus, their coach sat in the front, a few upperclassmen sat in the upper middle, then themselves and the rest of the team. They didn't have to sit next to each having enough space for them to have their own seat which was very nice compared to high school season when everyone but Varsity took one bus (which felt impossible).

They usually did whatever, freshman being loud until told to shut up by Griffin. People listening to music, doing homework and straight up talking or napping. Lance and Hunk would play versus games until they either got there, got bored or Lance would finally win.

Griffin and Ryan were a couple seats behind them, remembering the time they were on time out which resulted to Griffin having to sit up front by coach for every bus ride of the season. The only reason he's sitting with Ryan is because he begged. Literally begged, knees on the ground and hands clasped before they stepped onto the bus today.

He was shocked that he was allowed, not expecting Iverson to cave into his lustful desires. Although, Lance feels like it isn't gonna last very long with the canoodling that he can hear behind his seat.

He pops over the top of his seat and whisper yells, "Quiet down or else you're getting booted." Ryan is the one to look up at him, his hands firmly on James waist holding him steady on his lap. "Yeah, yeah we got you covered."

Lance returns to his seat naturally shaking his head at the soft giggles erupting behind him and stares at Hunk. Hunkyboo, is on his phone, with a smile. Lance leans over the aisle to get a peek at what Hunky is so engulfed in. "Oh?? Is that Shay?" He asked with an shit eating grin that makes Hunk pull his phone back and away from Lance's prying eyes. " _Dude_? Seriously." Lance knows he's not mad at him and laughs, jumping over to Hunk's seat.

"Whatcha two talking about? Give me _deeeeets_ you've been depriving me!" He whines onto his buddy's shoulder, clawing at his arm for some more peeks at the messages that were up. Hunk sighs shifting himself around.

"Well...um she gonna come to our game when we play Balmera and we've been talking a lot and I think I like her but...I don't know." Lance listens and nods along. His best friend is having a relationship crisis. _He likes Shay but there's something missing? Does he like someone else?_

"Okay, have you thought about having a relationship with her to see what happens?" Lance asks watching Hunk fumble around with his hands. "... _Yeah_? I think that's what we are doing at the game, like we're gonna hang out afterwards and see how it goes." Lance is proud. Hunk has no confidence at all to talk to women or anything crush like. This is a whole new him and experience.

They pull up into the University, it's a big campus, way bigger than Garrison and Mamora combined. It's part of an old historic site which fascinates him and the structure of the buildings. They're that old cream yet green color and vines laddering the cracks.

They all waddle off the bus and head towards the field. It's a true grass field like their practice one but different from their game day field. Lance and everyone else prefers the grass verses turf, luckily they use that field for first game and senior night.

It all has to deal with the texture that turf lacks whereas the grass has bumps and rocks and friction that can stop and slow down the ball.

The stadium is kinda full of students from Feyiv. Garrison gets a lot of attention, not like the football games, but they do get a whole lotta people so this isn't knew to them. They knew not to expect any Garrison to come because there are classes still happening and the distance on this Thursday when classes are tomorrow.

They run through warm ups with dynamic stretches and then the drills they normally run through before the start of the game. Lance doesn't get a chance to run through everything by being called over by the ref for the coin toss.

He lets Ryan do everything like last time, him calling tails and it being tails. They picked side which always surprises the other time because they expect to stay the same and not have the first kick off. They swap sides and set up for kick off, knowing that Feyiv is confused and trying hard not to be.

As soon as the ball is kicked, the boys are off. Ryan and Lance take off that slight pressure making the other team panic. They pass the forwards and head towards the defense and hang around there. Their midfielders are the one who truly pressure the the other team.

One pet peeve Lance has about soccer is targets. By targets he means the player you're suppose to be attached to and watching. The reason he hates it is when the players do too much. Like the constant pushing even those there's a throw in or the ball is all the way by Hunk. He cannot stand it.

He does one of those side steps when he sees the person move to push, making them stumble through their push. He holds back his laughter knowing that this player is gonna be on top of him more aggressively since he just embarrassed him.

He wasn't wrong. This _number three_ was now physically on top of him that he was stepping on his foot. Lance could feel his temper start to rise, trying to send a look to both Ryan and his Iverson. Ryan was in the same boat as him, except his was running around trying to tired out his person. Lance would do that except his foot was being stomped on.

They watched Griffin get the ball, players hot on his tail as he dribbled up the field. Lance viciously lifts up his foot with a subtle shove and darts around his player towards the right side leaving a quick open spot. Griffin takes the bait and passes it up to him, Lance quickly running towards the ball having no time to stop it.

He taps it with his inside foot throwing his 'buddy' behind him, giving him an open spot on the left side and shoots. The goalie blocks it, missing his hands on the ball with Lance following his shot and rebounding on himself.

Lance is glad he got that goal cause if not he was gonna throw hands and this is just the beginning. Ryan starts the game tapping it forward to confuse the other team while Rolo comes running up from behind. They take it and run.

It wasn't just the defense that were like a stick up his ass. The offensive were just as pushy and shovey as he pushed his way forward. This was a shit game against a shit team.

They continue this push and shove until halftime when they aren't on the field anymore. Lance is grumbling as he jogs off the field, he's bitting his tongue on the words he could be saying. "What the hell! These guys are fucking around and I'm gonna have fucking _bruises_ on my foot!" Lance snaps as he grabs his water bottle from his bag.

"You're just gonna have to suck it up for this half, okay? I don't want any red cards." Iverson looks over at Lance, his face stern against Lance’s red anger.

They listen to the whistle signaling them back on the field. Iverson grabbing Lance's arm to hold him back for a moment before letting him go. The anger in his face is showing and he can read the other teams mind.

They start this kick off different from their others. Lance passing it to Ryan before running forward. A sharp shoulder digging into him as he passes. Ryan is met up with both Rolo and Griffin, this half being their aggression to assert dominance and keep the lead. Lance is just off to the side, now being nudge by two players.

Lance's temper is at an all time high, his pushing back and moving trying to get the two bump into each other. The three of them are running up closer to where Lance is cornered. He yells for the ball knowing damn well that he's not gonna have and shot and that Iverson is gonna pick up what he's gonna do next.

" _McClain_! Don't you dare!" He hears Iverson yell a second too late as Griffin had passed the ball up towards him. Lance doesn't hesitate, he just winds back his left foot and kicks with all his might.

Was it a stupid decision. Yes. Did he regret it. No. He's surprised it doesn't hit his 'lil friends' like he was aiming it too and actually scores. He's impressed with himself, unfortunately Iverson isn't since he's being subbed out.

Iverson storms up to him as soon as he leaves the field. A strong, heavy hand firmly clasps on his shoulder. "What the _hell_ did I say! I told you!" He snaps out in a tone that rarely makes its appearance. The bench is spooked and flinch at the low growl that left his lips. Lance heard it last year, not at him but it was during a huddle.

He doesn't flinch like the others, just continues to walk with Iverson's hand on his shoulder, his body tensing as his jaw clenches. The air he's inhaling through his nose is making so much noise but he doesn't care. "Are you _listening_ to me?"

Lance's mouth opens faster than his brain can even think to stop it, "You didn't say a _single_ thing! You said no red cards and _guess what_ , no red cards! I took a shot and I gave us a goal! So back the _fuck_ off!"

Iverson called a time out, his eyes not leaving Lance's as his hand moves from his shoulder to grabbing the back of his collar and drags him away from the others.

Lance watches his surroundings, the refs huddled and looking, the other team, the audience and especially his team. His friends having mix emotions of shock and fear.

He's never lashed out like this, why he did today, he doesn't understand. He's tempted to apologize to Iverson but he's spun around until his back is facing everyone. How embarrassing.

He takes a glance at Iverson, his eyes are beaded and a muscle in his jaw is twitching from how tight his teeth are grinding. He's not looking at Lance, making him start to regret having a slow brain.

"I don't even know where to start. What is up with you. I told you I needed you out there." Lance at this very moment is holding back a tsunami of tears. His eyes are wet but not yet falling. He hates this, it's like disappointing his family, it basically is, he thinks.

"I- I.. I." Iverson waves him shut and Lance feels his first tear start to slip from his eye. He moves to quickly wipe it away hoping that no others fall with it.

He hears Iverson sigh after a refs says he's got a minute warning. "I don't know what to do, Lance." Lance's head drops, the overwhelming feeling that he's gonna be demoted or kicked off.

The refs blow the whistle causing the team to jog back onto the field. Iverson makes no view to move, forcing them to continue to stand there in silence.

The last thing Lance expects is to be pulled into a hard chest. Iverson is hugging him. His arm is wrapped around his back and his just standing there. And as quick as the hug is, it's over. Iverson clapping a hand on his back and walking over to the sidelines leaving Lance bewildered.

Lance takes a deep breath and rejoins the rest of the players on the sidelines. They look at him but he looks forwards watching the ball be kicked around.

Iverson walks up next to Lance and stops. He's still coaching and yelling at the boys when he puts his hand back on his shoulder. "You're going in", is all his says before moving away and following the ball towards their goal.

Lance heads over with a few other subs on both his team and the other. He can hear them talking shit to them, but Lance ignores it. There's a moment that they let subs in and they go running into positions.

Ryan slaps his back once he gets closer to him, strategizing a game plan for the first last quarter. Lance once again had one on him and he tries to relax.

“Ry~! Open up, I can’t throw!” Griffin whines at the sideline literally stomping his foot in frustration. Ryan tries to run around distracting the other team from Rolo, but that fails.

Their plan was suppose to be: Griffin throws in, Rolo takes it, Bob takes it, Lance and then Ryan. However, they got a bit out of order leaving Bob to have the final ball.

They're all yelling for Bob to shoot, to just go for it and finally he snaps awake and shoots. The goalie jumps towards the top right reading the angle of Bob's foot, but Bob curves his body last minute and shoots left.

They've done it. After that long and painful game they've won. They all feel relieved running up to Bob and tackling him with hugs and slaps.

They go through the handshakes and good games and circle around cheering. Lance can feel himself wanting to cheer but catches himself from actually doing it. Hunk's at his side pulling him into a tight hug and he's thankful for it.

"Good job boys. Really out did yourselves, so i'll reward you. No practice tomorrow." Even though they knew they weren't having practice tomorrow they all cheered loud for it.

They grabbed their stuff after changing out of their shoes and head for the bus, the sun starting to set at this late fall hour. Lance only feels like he let his own team down for the second half. It’s embarrassing.

“Number One is a fag! One of those weak gay pussys!”

Lance’s heart drops for a moment. He knows they’re not talking about him but in that moment he felt like they were talking about him.

Lance turns to witness Ryan now holding back Griffin. He can see the anger fuming in his face, but the thing about Griffin is that he’s scary angry. He’s not one of those angry criers, he’s an angry fighter.

“What the _fuck_ did you say? _Huh_! I’m fucking talking to you!” Lance can see his neck veins popping through his neck at how hard he’s yelling.

“I called you a _fag_ , faggot! You’re just a lil bitch! Gonna take some cock up your asshole you lil pansy?”

Lance knows with that little comment Ryan is holding himself back from beating them up. Lance takes a step and Hunk’s arm is whipped out sideways across his chest.

Griffin is trying so hard to break away that some of their teammates are gathered around to hold him back. The other team is laughing at him and taking photos, maybe even videos, and Lance’s blood is boiling.

They throw another insult at him and Lance can see the pain in his friends faces. He wants to speak up, but Hunk’s got him strapped down from saying or moving.

He thought Iverson was right behind him but he’s no where to be seen, especially in a moment like this. Griffin is yelling a mixture of ‘let me go’ and ‘i’ll kick your ass’ when Iverson finally rejoins them with a, “What the hell is going on?”

Griffin is still pulling at his arms trying to rip off the extra hands around him. Iverson is demanding an answer from anyone on the team at this point. “The players that walked by were homophobic and targeted James.” Somebody says from the angle Lance can’t see who.

Iverson looks at Griffin and flicks his eyes towards the two boys who were already gone. He snaps a firm “Get on the bus and don’t you dare get off” before jogging away from them.

Griffin breaks free and is the first one on the bus, immediately followed by Ryan who’s trying his hardest to be there for him. Hunk and Lance are next since they were the ones closest to the door at the start of it all, taking their original seats by James.

They all settle in not sure of whether they should crowd around or give their space. Ryan has James against the window with is head cupped into his chest. He doesn’t want him to see the fucktards that are outside of his window.

A few minutes have past and Iverson isn’t on the bus yet. Their bus lady being extremely nice and friendly during this whole situation trying to ease up the atmosphere. It’s kinda helping, he can hear Griffin giggling quietly.

Iverson hops on the bus out of breathe a few minutes after everyone had calmed down. He makes his way down the aisle until he reaches James.

“That whole shitty team is a fucking asshat.” They all gasp in shock at their coaches foul mouth. Sure Iverson looks like the type to swear but never like this.

“Coach had the fucking audacity to support his fucking brainless dick of a player! Fuck them, once the ISC hears about this that team is done for.” And walks away after rubbing James’ hair a bit.

They leave on a silent bus. Everyone’s worn out and the mood just isn’t right to talk about anything at this point. The only noise is loud music through headphones and soft whispers.

Lance is at a loss of words right now. He honestly can’t believe that people would open insult people like that, although he’s grateful that they didn’t find out during the games cause who knows what they would have done.

It feels like forever on the way back home until they start to pick out familiar scenery and Iverson yelling that they’re ten minutes away.

They gather all their stuff together as they begin to drive down the street Garrison is on. Pulling in and thanking the bus lady they all pile off and into the parking lot.

Lance spots Pidge’s car and let’s Hunk go to tell them he needs a moment before stepping to the side and waiting for Griffin to get off.

Lance watches a cute interaction between the couple and the bus lady who supports them so hard and tells them how brave he was.

“You guys good?” Lance finally says once they step off the stairs of the bus and hit the concrete. Ryan continues to press his boyfriend’s head into his shoulder and lays his own head on top. He nods a few and they walk into the parking lot where their cars are.

As Lance steps into the car, he can tell that Hunk has already informed Pidge of what happened before they left. Maybe even during the game since this car ride is also eerily quiet.

He’s not a big fan of the quiet. He doesn’t like his thoughts and needs to distract himself from listening to the useless things they tell him about himself. But he’s not in the mood to talk that very much.

They get home and Hunk offers to cook a meal, but Lance passes. His still sick to his stomach at the vulgar things said to Griffin. He drops his soccer bag by and the stairs and heads on up.

He strips himself of the uniform and throws it in the hamper heading into the bathroom. He turn in the facet and waits for it to heat up.

He does his shower routine, including shaving, and takes a moment to decompress. He’s been off this entire week and he has no idea why and everyone knows. He can’t wait to go to the party tomorrow and let lose.

He finishes and does the rest of his nighttime routine before heading back into his room. He pulls on underwear and a soft shirt and gets under covers. He’s shoots two different texts: one to Ryan and one to Griffin just as a reassurance to the both of them. He’s not expecting a reply at this very moment.

He’s about to go to sleep when he thinks of Keith. He reaches for his phones and sends him a warning text as well.

_lance_ : you guys don’t play Feyiv right?

He also doesn’t expect a text from him either at this time, but really surprised when his phone bings.

_emo mullet_ : no we don’t

 _emo mullet_ : why?

 _lance_ : we just played them

 _lance_ : homophobic pieces of ass

 _lance_ : started a verbal almost physical fight with one of our players

 _emo mullet_ : no shit?

 _emo mullet_ : damn

 _lance_ : yeah our coach is reporting them

 _lance_ : said some real fucked up shit

 _emo mullet_ : had a team like that once

 _emo mullet_ : sucked ass

Lance laughs and continues to text Keith for a little bit more. He would have had called quits earlier but his fast responses kept him engaged with the changes of conversation.

Eventually they do call it, saying that they’re going to bed. Lance places his phone back on the table and stares at his ceiling. He’s forgotten about how dumb and uneducated people still are.

How many times does Keith go through that or even Shiro once they find out. It’s insulting to be belittled based on who you like. It makes no fucking sense!

He shakes his head and turns on his left side, trying to think of something else to fall asleep to. he can’t remember exactly what it was but he did manage to fall asleep early.


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay such a dramatic cliff hanger...
> 
> next chapter is kinda gonna be a jump in time nothing to crazy cause the drama is just about to start
> 
> tw: drinking and grinding ;)

It's finally Friday and Lance is not a foul mood for once. Does it have to do with not waking up early? The world may never know, but it sure does help.

He does his usual morning routine like normal, but this time he pulls out his glitter and eyeshadow palettes that are piled away in a bin for tonight's game. He changes into some black skinny jeans and a lilac turtleneck then rummaging around to find the outfit he was planning for later. He pulls out the neon pink shirt that he had specifically bought for neon night and neatly places it on his bed. He still hasn't thought about pants yet, but he might just stick with the same jeans he has on.

He puts in all his lecture notebooks and folders into his bag and heads downstairs. Pidge and Hunk are chatting in the kitchen, Hunk's making waffles for the first time in forever and Lance can physically cry.

" _Hunky~!_ You put chocolate chips in them too!" Lance squeals to bring attention to himself as he entered the open space that is their living room and kitchen. Everyday he's reminded on how this space grows on him in the weirdest way, cause it's so different from his home.

Lance plops next to Pidge on the stool and awaits his lovely chocolate chip waffles. Pidge is on their phone tapping away making Lance take glances over but he shrugs it off when he's handed a plate full of waffles.

He scarfs down his waffles and watches Hunk clean up the spilled powder from the counter. Lance tries to be sneaky with a smooth lean back in his chair to get a better in depth peek of Pidge's phone. Pidge knows and causes mayhem like the gremlin they are by pushing his chest with a little bit of force, causing him topple and fall backwards.

" _Pidge!"_ Lance shrieked from his spot on the cold tile floor, his back hurting from the unexpected impact. And Pidge sits their laughing. Too bad they didn't see him kick the front legs of the stool causing the same fate.

Pidge _glares_ at Lance from the floor, their laughter had quickly turned into a quick scream and then complete silence. " _You_. You're _asking_ for death," they declared making no effort to move from their spot similar to Lance.

They both catch Hunk's purple polkadot socks as he begins to walk by them with a quick, "We have to leave in five minutes". They watch his upside down figure enter his room without a single glance back. They both look at each other before shrugging and making a move to sit up.

Hunk eventually comes out with his bag on his shoulder and joins the two of them in the hallway by the door. They slipped on their shoes and locked the door behind them as they left the house for classes.

The only thing Lance misses about Betty is Hunk's driving. Maybe he misses sitting in the front, but Pidge is a maniac driving this car. Their short little troll legs and arms trying to reach everything while still trying to see the road.

Lance is always afraid now, sitting in the back and holding onto the handle so hard his knuckles are turning white. _And shit shit shit they're gonna ride up on this bumper!!_

Somehow they ended up in a parking spot, alive and without a single scratch on the car. It always amazes him how Pidge can drive like they're either on MarioCart rainbow road without getting a single ticket or dying.

Lance has been with scary drivers before. His twin, Veronica, she was a menace when he had to go through their learners permit with her. That had their Ma holding the handle in her right hand and her rosary beads in her left. Pidge is a different _breed_ of scary driver.

They took their separate ways for their first two classes, at least for Lance, since Hunk an Pidge shared their second class together. The lectures went by pretty fast which was pretty good on behalf of keeping his good mood. He just wanted to go out and party hard to destress from whatever this hellish week was.

He did his steady walk to Coran's class, waiting outside for Hunk to come from his class. He was surprised that Hunk managed to get there three minutes before class started which wasn't been his best record, but kinda close to beating it.

They sat around in class listening to Coran talk about his life as a teen instead of the lecture he told them they were gonna learn on Wednesday. Lance thought it was funny to learn about this man because he forgets a lot and repeats stories so the whole class finishes his sentence.

Professor Coran is a really cool guy. Being from Scotland and having that accent makes everything better because his phrases are things that Lance has never heard before. Especially when he gets to the concept of time and his different ways of saying seconds, minutes and hours, that's where Lance draws the line of confusion. _Ticks, Dobosh's, Varga and Phoebs_? All those were either slower or faster than a second and he had to use a cheatsheet especially during exams.

Before he knew it, they were dismissed to enjoy the rest of their Friday and the weekend. Lance feeling that relief of having the later half of his afternoon free. "Football Friday, buddy", Hunk reminded him as they packed their notebooks away in their bags. Lanced smiled and patted Hunk's shoulder as they left the class.

They left the hall and headed over to where they had parked earlier however it seemed like Pidge had already beat them and pulled up at the curb by Alfor Hall. They quickly hopped into the car, Pidge not even giving them a second to buckle before driving at the speed of light to get out of the parking lot before traffic builds up. The only time Lance is supportive on their illegal driving.

They made it home safely for the amount of times Pidge had dodged and weaved through the lanes. Hunk already in the kitchen making food for them as Lance ran upstairs to change. He busted wanted to make sure everything looked good. He's glad he left everything out now for him to use.

He takes off his turtleneck and tosses on his neon pink crop top. He's felling himself, his stomach looking tone and abs are popping. Its a nice neon pink with some sparkles mixed in which is nice cause he wants to be seen. In these jeans his lower half is looking just as snatched. The opportunity for his ass to be the star of the show. Not that he's looking for any attention.

He enters his bathroom to start on his makeup. He doesn't mind sitting at his desk to do it, but his lighting is better in the bathroom plus he prefers to be up close. It always made his sister laugh when she would find him literally sitting in the sink to apply his makeup.

He decided to stick with the pink theme, his eye shadow a heavy hot pink that goes well with his shirt and adding a mixture of pink glitter as well. He debated between using black or another shade of pink for the eyeliner, but he skips it instead just winging the eyeshadow out more along with under his eye.

He applies his mascara, just a simple black, and then some "normal" false lashes. He adds some blush across his nose and cheeks. Highlighting his cheekbones and his nose. He finds a pink gold shimmer lipstick and applies that on. He adds some more loose glitter to some parts of his face and even his abs. He's feeling himself with his partially done attire.

He wants to fix his hair up a bit, grabbing his curling iron and setting it on a lower heat, not wanting to have too much heat damage. He's only doing the front pieces, just to make it look more neater than it did before hand. He adds a bit of glitter to his hair, not a lot where he would be having it for days.

He takes a bunch of photos of his makeup, his outfit, the whole thing. Ranges of selfies, mirror pics, headless pics and random other ones he can think of to take. He's so fucking hot no one can tell him else. Sure he might be a tad cold, but he's rocking tonight.

He's debating to post them now or when he could post them later with more people, but he could just double post like usual. Knowing that he's going to the Blade's party tonight he holds off the posts.

He heads downstairs to join his roomies, doing a little strut as he watches Pidge's eyes follow him. "So? How am I looking?" He asks giving a lil twirl and pose at the end.

"Disgusting. My eyes are now legally blinded." Pidge bluntly states, making Lance gasp out in a hurt tone. Feeling only slightly offended by this statement. "Rude." He simply replied sitting down next to Pidge for the pasta bowl Hunk had made.

The pasta bowl was delicious as per usual. A mixture of different pastas, cheese, meats, Lance was feeling stuffed by the third bite. He just doesn't understand why Hunk is a master chef at basic cooking and any cooking in general.

"Pink is a new color. Different from the blue that you say is your color." Hunk said sitting on the other side of Pidge. Lanced nodding, knowing that Blue is his staple color, "I don't know, I just was feeling _pink_." He replied with a nod and a forkful of pasta.

"It does suit you." Pidge added stabbing their fork into the last of the pasta.

"Oh? Are you guys staying in tonight?" Lance asked remembering that they didn't want to go earlier when he asked. "Ah nah, we figured we'd come to see tonight." Pidge said sounding very suspicious to him.

He ate his pasta more slowly, trying to analyze the statement behind what Pidge is hinting at. Hunk was wearing neon orange, meaning an orange headband, sweatshirt and then black sweatpants. Pidge was chilling in green, their usual sweatshirt and dark grey jeans.

Once Lance was done they all headed out the door and into Pidge's car. Pidge aggressively yelling at Lance to not get a single dot of glitter on the seats. He waved them off and buckled up carefully not to rub on his stomach.

They rolled up and parked in a good section where they didn't have to walk that far away. The stadium is already loud mixed with cheers and music. Garrison was playing Kerberos, one of the toughest teams they have played yet.

Kerberos had been a huge opponent after Shiro's freshman year when they nearly took him out with an attempted injury. Hell, Kerberos had played Marmora and took out Matt for the rest of the year with a broken arm.

The Blade's were playing Naxzela which was one of their own challenges beside the random Kerberos game and the Garrison banter plays. So basically tonights party was either gonna be hype as hell drunk or everyone was getting pity drunk.

They sat in their usual spot, everyone was mostly dressed in neons, there were glow sticks and pool noodles being passed around. It felt like being at a high school game all over again but this time drinks were being passed around.

The cheerleaders had added some spice as well. They were glittered up and had different colored pom pom than the usual blue ones. Face paints and a pattern of the different neons available.

"Lance! Lance! Join us!" Some of the cheerleaders called up to Lance to have him join them down there. Lance had bent down at the fence to yell back, "Half time maybe!" They whined a bit but were okay, going back into their cheers.

He sat back down with his friends and waited while the teams went through warm ups. Lance feeling the crisp cold breeze of September on his bare skin, beginning to regret his decision as he curls in-between Hunk and Pidge.

"Told ya you'd get cold." Pidge stated with no acknowledgment, just playing away on their phone, but still leaning in on him. Lance was going to make a comeback when a very fierce breeze came shivering him into silence.

"I know, I know." He managed to get out as Hunk wrapped his arms around his body. Lance had a firm grip on the front of his sweatshirt trying to get his body all warm.

"Ya know... I think that there could be a way to prevent your bones from shivering." Pidge said nudging Hunk's arm. Lance was too cold to think of what scheme the two of them were holding against him.

"What are you two planing." He said with less teeth chattering than before. He really should have brought a sweatshirt or something because he wasn't expecting the temperature to drop this quickly, but it did make sense since it was almost October.

The two of them ignored him and brushed off anymore attempt at conversation. Lance didn't mind it either, he curled more into Hunk as the game had officially started.

The first half was a doozy. Each team would score back and forth making them tie before halftime. They only managed to be 27-27. Which wasn't that bad considering the difficulty Kerberos is as a team.

The band was out playing some Bruno Mars mashup and the cheerleaders were calling for Lance to come down. He honestly would have, but he was literally freezing his ass off even though it was completely covered. He waved them away and tucked himself under Hunk's sweatshirt.

"Dude...you're gonna stretch it out." Hunk faked complained at him, who simply shrugged under the nice toasty room that he was in. And it's not like he's the only one to stretch them out as Pidge is usually all up in Hunk's sweatshirt.

Part of him wonders if the two of them like it each other. It would make sense/be kinda cute in his opinion. Both are huge science nerds and have equalized braincells. A softie and a gremlin, a trope that he very much enjoys seeing as a couple.

Halftime was over before he knew it, the sound of the whistle tweeting off, but Lance could care less at this point. Football wasn't a big interest, he just wanted to get warm and drunk.

Unfortunately was kicked out of Hunk's cozy inside by the exciting last ten minutes of game time. Kerberos had missed the extra point kick making Garrison ahead by one point. They had the ball and were closer to scoring.

" _Oh my god! We're gonna win_!" Lance heard all around him as one of their players had a huge breakaway to the end zone. They really were gonna beat this team once again.

**_Touch Down ! Your Paladins Have Done It! Beating The Plutos 38-31! Well Done Paladins and Onto The Next!_ **

Lance knew that the party was gonna be huge! Not only because if the screams from here, but Marmora students were leaving their field with just as loud of cheers. Tonight was gonna be good for him to relax.

"Alrighty let's get this show on the road!" Lance cheered, popping up from the bleachers with a continuous bounce to keep him warm from the sharp cold breeze. Hunk and Pidge shared a look before sighing and directing themselves at Lance.

" _Lance,-"_ Lance knew right away where this conversation was going with the hefty sigh that left Pidge's mouth as they said his name. "Uh uh, we're not doing this. I need to destress and this is the way I'm gonna do it, so you can either join me or let me be free." He didn't mean to put as much sass into it, but there was no way his perky ass was gonna go home and watch another one of his movies he wished he experienced.

Pidge scuffed which was a bit shocking to him as he was expecting another default sigh, "Sometimes I wonder if you understand what goes through your head like I get you had a bad week but you're just gonna get blackout drunk and wake up wanting death, complaining to the two of us that we didn't bother helping you. So do your thing but don't _fucking_ complain about it." And with that they got up and left, leaving both boys speechless.

It kinda hurt. It really hurt. Lance felt his actual heartstrings be tugged. He cared so much for his friends and especially Pidge for all the things that they've done for him, but he was flabbergasted. He can't remember the last time Pidge spoke to him like that, the last party didn't count as they forgave him fairly quickly.

Lance turned and blinked at Hunk. His face shown a similar mixture of emotions like his. Confusion, shock, empathy and what he could assume fear. They knew Pidge wasn't gonna go off and do something crazy and they were Hunk's ride back home. But witnessing that soft spoken outburst was something that they haven't fully experienced.

Sure they've pissed them off to get angry gremlin outburst, but that chilling dead stare like a mom-in-the-grocery-store-two-seconds-away-from-beating-you, was something completely different. Almost had Lance rethink, but that would mean Pidge did all of that for nothing and he wasn't gonna deal with the aftermath.

"I'm going anyways." He broke the silence between their bubble, loud enough that it could be heard between their distance and the everlasting cheers. He didn't want to see the disappointment that would be on Hunk's face. He didn't wanna be guilt tripped, he just needed to explode. "Please take care of them."

"Yo yo yo! Lancey, ya going over to the Blades?" Griffin entered, an arm around Ryan and removing all awkward tension in the air. He nodded his head before asking if they could give him a ride. A chirpy, "Of course man! The more the merrier", was the response that got them walking with Hunk trailing behind.

Leaving the stadium wasn't awkward, but seeing that he would have to pass Pidge did. They were in depth on a conversation with Shiro nonetheless, their arms crossed and left foot tapping. Crucial signs of angry radiating in from their body, Lance felt himself gulp as he passed by. A side glance and a uncomfortable smile greeting his eyes when he looked back.

Luckily they weren't being followed or parked close to each other that Lance felt himself exhaling, staring at the tiny shitty car that was Griffin's. "Why'd you take his car?" Lance groaned as he had to crawl though the passengers seat in order to reach the back. "Cause Ry's is messy", Griffin responded as he pushed his sit back in it's original position, forcing Lance to switch sides in the back.

Lance kicked at the bags and clothes on the floor adding more to it from the seats, "You call this clean?" He emphasized by crushing down on an empty Monster can and fast food bags. Griffin whined, ready to argue when Ryan himself ended the debate. "You'd be sitting in cum."

They were silent as he started the car and they were silent as they reversed out of the parking space. They were also silent as they left the school grounds. Honestly, Lance wasn't surprised, but he wasn't expecting those words to leave Ryan's lips.

For how long Lance has known Ryan, he knows barely anything personal about the guy. He isn't the _Lance type_ to share every emotion or thought he's had, hell he didn't even know Ryan even liked guys when he found out that the two of them were dating. It still most be a thing as he watched Griffin taking looks at him every so often.

Ryan had finally broke the silence with an apology, the other boys quickly to shut it down as he really had no reason to apology for saying the embarrassing truth. They were just thankful that the mood had finally lifted a lit where they could actually start having a conversation.

" _Fuck_ man, the Druids are at the party so you know what that means." Griffin said after his phone had binged for a bit. Lance didn't really know who the Druids were, but they were widely known a good times. Griffin knew a bunch more since he had actually been a Blade his freshman year before his grades slipped and he transferred to Garrison. It was kinda funny to watch your rival change into your teammate, who's now forced to listen to you.

Pulling down the street, the place was crazy. Just by looking they knew this party was gonna get crashed. Cars were lined down both sides, people already passed out on the yard, kegs were happening and he could barely hear the conversation they were having by how loud it was. This is what Lance needed.

Luckily they found a spot nearby, letting them get out and join the craziness that was occurring. Lance followed behind the lovers, knowing he'd lose them as soon as they entered. It honestly sucked that Hunk and Pidge weren't here with him because he knows he's gonna flake.

Interestingly enough Lance kinda hates parties. It's not that he hates attending them, he hates the idea of being alone at one. Sure he thrives when he's at one doing his own thing, but that's because he's heavily sedated by alcohol which leads him to be still standing at the front door like he's waiting for someone to welcome him in.

He only moves when he hears a large group come up from behind, forcing him to either enter or step to the side. He's still outside, listening to both the bass rattling the windows and the muffled lyrics to some rap song he might have heard before on the radio. He actually finds himself turning around and heading down the cement stairs when he bumps into someone.

"Lance! Yer leaving already?"

Lance doesn't even need to lift his head to know who it is. Based on both how muscular the body is and the deep slight roughness of the voice, it's _Shiro_. Which can mean that Pidge and Hunk are home and that Mullet head Keith could be here with him.

When he decides to lift his head, he only sees Shiro. He's changed from his uniform and into a pair of black sweats with a light grey t-shirt followed up with a black zip up sweatshirt. He starts to feel a bit more exposed in the moment, the patio light beaming down on him along with Shiro's dark eyes. He feels like a fish looking at a shark, one second away from being eaten.

"You look cold, let's go inside." Lance can almost hear the faded southern accent he had recently learned about, almost completely missing it if he wasn't so environmentally aware of his surroundings.

Following Shiro in was slightly embarrassing as he kept looking back as if to make sure Lance wasn't gonna run away. He would if he could get Shiro's attention somewhere else. He was quite tempted to ask where Keith was, but that would be weird if someone asked where's his boyfriend is at a party.

Lance nearly pissed his pants from the sudden invasion of space when a "You wanna drink?" was in his ear. He nodded his head too embarrassed to say anything as he rubbed his ear. Shiro was back a bit faster than he had anticipated, hesitantly taking the cup from his hands. He watched Shiro bring the cup to his lips first, taking a quick sip before looking down at him. To prevent that awkward eye contact from happening again Lance chugged his half full cup. "Wow! I'm _super_ parched!" and with that Lance was running away towards the kitchen.

He was glad he wasn't being followed and exhaled. Looking around at the different types of drinks that lined the counter. He poured some mixture of whatever sounded good together back into his cup, drinking it in large gulps rather than a socialized sip. He just wanted to get drunk and drunk fast. By the sixth mixed concoction drink, he noticed how he was starting to see the colors from the music.

 _Man_ , this tropical mix was tasting better than he was anticipating it to be. Peach, pineapple, a bit of cherry and mango were just hitting different in this cup. Lance decided he was just gonna chill in the kitchen for multiple reasons like it being semi deserted, there was no speakers, no Shiro and most importantly peach rings.

Lance was snacking on that bag like there was no tomorrow. He forgot how good that shit tasted, so peachy and sugary it blended so good with his drink. He took a handful and dropped them into his cup before taking the rest of the bag and putting them around his fingers.

 _He looked dope as fuck!_ Peach rings as actual rings, who would've thought of that cause there's no way sober Lance wouldn't of. Lance took more sips surprising himself when a peach ring would reach his lips. There were some other good candies he found like sour patch kids and air head extremes. He wouldn't dare to tell anyone but he's so far he's eaten three bags of candy.

He was now opening a bag of gummy worms when he felt a hand on his shoulder nearly scaring the shit of him causing him to rip the bag more forcefully spilling the worms onto the counter and floor. "My worms!" He cried sinking to his knees to pick them off the floor, the unknown hand now trying to pull him up. " _You!"_ , Lance said turning to see who dared to ruin his peaceful sugar high expecting some random drunk he was willing to fight. However, it was someone he thought he would never see again.

"Ponytail!" It was his best friend who he hasn't seen since the last party. Lance quickly changed his posture and everything, his furrowed brows and malice frown turned to a very happy smile and squinty eyes. His balled up fists were now wrapped around his friend's shoulders instead on next to his side. "You're here! I'm quite glad, I was trying to get away from someone while also trying to see if this other guy was here and I really don't know if he's here or not but I don't wanna see him if he's here and-" he stopped his sentence after pulling away from Ponytail, feeling like something wasn't quite right.

"You're no Ponytail." Upon further studying, Lance realized that the man standing in front of him was not his Ponytail from the last time he went partying. He can understand why he got the two of them confused: same color hair, eyes that were really pretty, pale skin and this... _emoness._ The main difference he spotted was the messy bun slightly tied to the back. Lance clearing the delicate tension by going to eat a worm in his hand but before he could place it in his mouth he's hand was pulled away.

Manbun had taken his hand and pulling his fingers back to open his hand, thinking that this new guy wanted some as well. However that wasn't the case because Manbun took them but he took them straight to the garbage can. " _Hey!_ Those were my worms!" He pouted moving over towards the can, stepping on the petal to open the lid. "No, those were dirty. On the floor. Germs." Manbun had said as he felt hands pulling his arm away from reaching in. Lance had to hold back his laughter, here he is being talked to like he normally does to the kids in class.

"There's more over here." He was redirected back towards the counter where some gummy worms were laying out. Lance eagerly picked some up to eat and offering them to Manbun, who accepted them. It felt great having a new friend here with him, eating some worms and drinking some drinks. But that reminded him.

"Here! I have this really good fruity drink and you should try it!"Lance offered the cup up toManbun's mouth but from anyone else's point of view it was more of a forceful shoved to his lips. He watched him part his lips, tilting both his head and the cup back allowing the liquid to enter his mouth. Lance's eye caught the movement at his throat, watching it contract and bob as he swallowed, his own mouth starting to feel dry.

He watched as the cup return to its original balanced position in Manbun's hand. The occasional eye wander towards movement in the background. Watching his tongue lick up the alcohol that had tried to escape past his lips. Lance couldn't think very straight at the moment, he couldn't tell if it was all of the liquor in his system or if his hormones were acting up.

Manbun's face was looking a bit more blurred at the moment, but he could still make out his lips. They had a little bit of red coloring to them and Lance couldn't stop staring at how plumb they were looking. He doesn't know what happened to his self control, but suddenly all he can taste is the fruity drink with an aftertaste of strawberry mint.

When Lance opened his eyes for a quick moment, he was surprised to realize that he was now actually making out with the stranger and he _liked_ it. Lance let his eyes flutter close again, letting himself get lost in the feeling of his lips. They were slightly chapped but still soft and pillowy that Lance was itchy for more. He wishes it could have been Ponytail he was sharing this sweet moment with.

As Lance started to become more aggressive and dominant, he felt himself to be kissing air as he was searching for Manbun's lips again. " _Hey_...", Lance's eyes felt heavy as he tried to open them, feeling his new friend's right hand caressing his cheek as he spoke directly Into his ear.

The cadence from the song playing in the room next door started to fog Lance's ears. " _Huh?"_ It left his lips more breathy than he was expecting it to sound, but he also doesn't really care. He was making out with a hot guy and he just wants to back to that.

"You're drunk." Lance groaned at how soft his voice was knowing he was being respectful, but Lance wasn't drunk. Tipsy? Sure. Drunk? No way.

Lance placed his hand onto the one already resting on his cheek, nuzzling into it while making sure he held eye contact. Through the blurriness of knowing what is a face is supposed to look like, he watched the newbie's pale cheeks slowly flush in hues of pink.

Lance figured his next move would be killer. Maybe even homicide, but he was not going to give up so quickly. Lance dragged his chin up making sure he still had control over the other boy's hand, letting his bottom lip drag up his thumb before making the move to put it in his mouth.

The lustful eye contact as he let his tongue circle and suck around, teasing the other boy with his expressions. Lance would have to say that his own fingers were probably longer and thinner than Manbun's.

The bumping of the bass was starting to become in sync with his own heartbeat, his own face starting to feel hot when he was failing to hold eye contact. His grip starting to loosen up on his friend's wrist only looking back up at his face when he felt the thumb start to leave his lips.

"Hmm?" Lance questioned steeping closer into Manbun's personal space to the point where their toes were touching. There wasn't much distance between them at this point. Lance having to look up just a bit to see the other boy's eyes which were looking much more clearer up close.

Lance took the moment to wrap his arms around Manbun's neck, his fingers twirling the hair around, "Your eyes are really pretty," he said directed into his ear noticing how many piercings were scattered about, pulling back to study his eyes more intensely.

He took the silence along with the rosiness spreading from his cheeks to his ears to pull the boy's head down closer to him. His hands spreading around his neck, his thumbs resting before his ears tangling his fingers into the base of his hair causing some to fall out from being tied up.

"Why won't you kiss me?" Lance's lips were slightly brushing against Manbun's, his fingers gently digging into his scalp. "Just kiss me," He mumbled against his lips refusing to look into his hypnotizing eyes, trying to get his point across. "Please."

He felt the warm air from Manbun's sigh against his skin, "You're drunk Lance. You'll probably regret it when you sober up." Lance clenched his jaw as the newbie's hands rested on his waist and using that to push him away. To prove his seriousness Lance pulled his neck forward and pressed their bodies together to finally intertwined lips again.

It didn't seem like Manbun wanted to pull away anytime soon. He can feel his fingers lightly jab deeper into his sides as they made out, Lance pressing himself into his lower half knowing he wasn't the only one feeling it.

Trying to grind while standing straight up is kinda hard to do especially when you're really feeling the atmosphere. He didn't wanna pull apart nor go anywhere else. He guided Manbun backwards until they hit the countertop, spreading his arm to clear it off before moving his hands to the boys waist to pick him up and place him down.

Lance is glad he's gotten used to weightlifting cause knowing that he could pick him up from the floor _and_ hold him for a few. High school him would have been struggling just to lift him up onto the counter. Though he wonders if Ponytail would be the same, he looked scrawny. _Maybe even Keith?_

Its not the best position in his opinion, but like this he feels a whole lot closer. Manbun's legs wrapping around his waist pulling him even closer, hitting him in that sweet spot between his legs when he knocks his body forwards.

He doesn't stop what he's doing for the comments of people walking by, he doesn't stop when people are right next to him to get drinks. He just doesn't want this moment to end and its not like anyone can really see them in the shitty lighting. Plus Manbun isn't trying to push off of him, just tilting their faces away from any nosy onlookers.

Lance finally broke the kiss with a whine, although his body wasn't stopping like his lips did. "I want more," he panted sending more short hip thrusts against him.

"Ah...I know but we can't." His new friend said with a soft lean back from Lance. Lance shook his head trying to push that dumb thought out of his head. "Why can't we?" He pleaded with his eyes while pulling his friend closer into him again.

He sighed, " _Lance_ , I know but trust me. You're not gonna wanna do anything with me." Lance couldn't understand why he was constantly being told that he wasn't gonna like what he was doing but he's the only one who's in control on his thoughts and feelings.

"Why? Why do you keep saying that? Everyone thinks that they know what's so good for me! I like this and I like doing _this_ with you!" He said pulling on Manbun's arm, his frustrations starting to get the best of him. What was up with all the men in his life being so fucking complicated and unavailable.

Lance watched the other boy exhale again, a hand running through his bangs that had fallen out of being tied back. At this point Lance was fucking tired of this, of everything. Whats the purpose of trying to be the best for everyone to treat him like fucking dirt.

"You know what...fuck this. You're right, just like _everyone_ else! I'll regret it...I'll _fucking regret_ having honest feelings," Lance felt his chest crushing in, ruining all the good things that were and had happened, "Guess I'm really that unloveable."

He doesn't even think he meant to say that ending part out loud. He hopes that it wasn't heard, but he doesn't fucking care. Lance has gone through many one sided loves and heartbreaks to know that he can get through this. 

The kitchen area seems very crowded for some reason, he remembers there wasn't this many people when they had first got to talking, but at least this can hide him. 

He finds a bottle not being currently used at the moment and b-lines for it. It isn't one of Lances favorite brands but its vodka and his tolerance is a bit low. If it was tequila he would be having a whole lot more fun. 

He brings the bottom to his lips and tries to take as many sips as he can before it kicks into his tastebuds. He got around five or so before really needing something to chase it down. Theres not much around him that he can use so he decides with his motto being 'Fuck It', to just walk around carrying the bottom around the place.

He hadn't gotten a chance to explore the house with Shiro on his ass in the beginning and the ass who wouldn't let him see his ass, thus Lance swayingly walks into the living feeling his body go absolutely crazy with the song.

He knows the song, _Alone Again by The Weeknd_ , he practically embodied the song during all his self destruction yet egotistical hours. The bass shaking in his bones, the lyrics hitting a bit different at this time. He lets his body move to the song between screams of the lyrics and swigs of vodka.

When the song ends Lance leaves, debating between going up and going down. Upstairs are more intimate and hot and cramped, yet the same can be said for being in the basement. He hears some shouts from the basement and decides to go investigate what's happening.

It mainly games like beer bong and some drinking games he hasn't seen before. It definitely feels different down here than how upstairs is plopping down onto an empty spot on the couch. The games are extra competitive, both players having two cups left and on the other side a red solo cup is topped with an energy drink among the mixture of alcohol.

Lance's head is pounding, but he's refusing to acknowledge it blaming it on how loud the music was. He gets passed a bowl of chips and rightfully so eats from it. Sour Cream and Onion is so much better with a few drinks in. The same can be said of cheddar things and that makes him crave some Taki's and maybe even some goldfish.

Someone had turned on the TV and Lance's head snapped so fast he might have given himself whiplash. The Just Dance theme song was playing and man was he a GOD at that game. He had them all memorized at this point that it was banned from both his place with Pidge and Hunk and his own home.

Lance asked to joined in very excited that they agreed to have him join in. Just Dance 14 was one of the best in his honest opinion besides Just Dance 4. God he hasn't played this game in so long he's kinda nervous if he remembers the dances.

The first song they chose is Blurred Lines, which isn't bad but its not Lance's favorite song and dance combo. Its no surprise that he wins mainly getting perfects the whole time. The others were shocked basically worshipping him at how good his skills are and demanding a rematch.

They go through literally all of the songs, Lance doing well on his favorites like _Aquarius/Let in the Sunshine in, Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!, I Kissed a Girl, Prince Ali and Rich Girl,_ he honestly thinks that he managed to beat his previous records on the game.

"Yeah McClain! Get it!" Lance heard Griffin's voice shout not realizing that there was a huge crowd watching them dance now. He liked this attention on him, their eyes watching both his body and his score. So of course he's gonna add more sexual flare to his moves.

There were hoops and hollers cheering him on, his score hasn't been this perfect for awhile especially since they were on a higher setting to try and through him off. He was so lost in the music and himself he didn't even realized the song had ended.

"Damn man you're a beast!"

They took a break and chatted around him, Lance taking a break to sit on the couch to catch his breath. Griffin had popped up next to him sitting a lot closer before pulling back when he felt how sweaty he was. "God you're so sweaty. You should have called me over to play, I love Just Dance." Griffin whined then proceeded to sip out of his cup which made Lance feel very parched. Without even thinking he took the cup and took a few sips.

Whatever the fuck was in Griffin's cup was strong as Lance was starting to feel everything within his blurred vision. He doesn't even know where the bathroom is in this place let alone in the basement, but obviously someone knew since the next time he opened his eyes he was face down in a toilet.

" _Aww...shit_." He groaned knowing damn well Pidge was gonna brutally murder him for coming home like this. His stomach feeling like he was gonna reject his whole system within the next second and his head was throbbing like he just banged it on the goal post. This shit was gonna suck in the morning that's for sure.

Lance tried to pull back, but a hand gently pressed him back down. He was about to argue, but words weren't going to be the only things coming out of his mouth if he did. He felt like complete shit and refused to do anything else at this moment. He hates throwing up more than anything in the world, hell he hates it more than he hates that Manbun or even... Keith.

"I can take him home." Another voice had chimed in, "Nah it's fine I got it." Lance thinks the second one was Kinkade but he doesn't remember who the first one is. 

Theres a few hands on him, but he's starting to feel really hot and trying to push them all of of him. The lights are so bright its hurting his eyes and everyones voice is so loud, the room felt like it was spinning. He's just waiting for the moment that he finally blackouts.

After awhile he feels himself being manhandled out of the bathroom and up the stairs. His senses are still off the walls on sensitivities having to walk passed the music blaring and the flashing lights. He honestly thinks he's gonna throw up again.

He only remembers being buckled up in the back of a car, soft speaking, being carried out of the car, knocking, Pidge's voice, Hunk's voice and then nothing. Just total darkness and silence.


End file.
